Awakening Solace
by empathicallychosen
Summary: AU!A prophecy leads our trio to be kidnapped long before their time comes to attend Hogwarts. This trio has now got to deal with trips to the past, bigheaded Marauders, gaining new powers, and having to adjust to their new situation.
1. A tragic mistake

**Chapter 1**

_A Tragic Mistake_

written by: Empathicallychosen

Betaed by: Taint of Taia

_It is much easier for good to deal with evil than it is for good to deal with stupidity. author unknown. _

Homer Seybold sat on the couch pretending to read the paper, but he was really dwelling on his misfortunes. Homer had always been a visionary man. He used to believe that apart from a few bad apples, the world was home to an inherently good people. Nowadays he was starting to wonder if he was still that same man. Homer was an inventor. He liked to invent the kinds of things that would help the world. The only problem was nothing he invented ever worked, which led him to his current situation.

Homer was a fifty-something year old man, living on his rigid, older sister's couch.

Agatha, his sister, was a batty old woman who believed in the tried and true, traditional ways. She never believed in Homer, and she had stopped thinking he would ever be able to please her a long time ago. Homer, too, had given up on ever pleasing Agatha. On nights like this, though, he felt like a fragile little boy who wanted nothing more than his sister's approval. She, of course, was in no mood to grant his wish, which only made Homer feel much more like a hopeless vagrant. He sank deeper into the couch.

BOOM!

The explosion startled Homer, just as he reached the peak of his self-pity. The explosion lit up the night sky like noonday, illuminating the house through the curtains. Homer was more then startled, and jumped in his seat, but his alarm soon turned to complete terror. Tremors shook the foundation of his house and the noise sounded very close. He slowly pulled himself up off the monstrosity of a couch and looked in the direction of the kitchen, where he knew his sister to be.

"Aggie, are you all right? What do you think that was?"

"Honestly, Homer, I don't know and I don't care to. If you are so concerned about it then you should get off your lazy hindquarters and find out for yourself! I'm busy cooking our dinner!" Agatha was quite frustrated with her brother at the moment, and was seemingly not bothered by the loud explosion, or the tremors that had briefly shook the house. Her words played through his mind, and he could almost hear her thoughts. _The lazy bum can't even get off the couch to do anything for himself_. "...and for the last time! My name is Agatha!"

Homer grumbled, though still worried, as he walked over to the front bay window, pulled open the curtains, and looked out. His eyes widened. There, three houses down and across the way from his own home was a house bathed in flames. Smoke curled upward from the home, at least thirty feet high.

"Aggie! Come quick! Something's happened at the Potters'!" Before he could gain a response from his uptight sister, he had grabbed his jacket off its hook on the wall and bolted out onto the street. There, in the dark of the night chaos was reigning.

Outside, where a beautiful home once stood, was now a flaming pile of rubble. Homer thought for a moment that the burning mess would make a fitting campfire for a giant if only such things existed. Luckily, those who had been in the home were all a safe distance away. Not well, but they were at least alive. Homer breathed a sigh of relief. His first instinct was to go over and help, but as he took his first step his foot landed on some sort of cotton or fabric. He looked down and saw what were probably the only things that had not been destroyed by the fire: three stuffed toys. For the life of him, Homer could not understand why these highly flammable objects had not caught fire. Of course, Homer was just glad that everyone had made it out safely.

Homer noticed James Potter, a tall and slender young man with hazel eyes, emerging from the flames. Homer wondered how a man, who was so dazed and confused, could hold onto two struggling children at once, so comfortably during all this, yet James did. His gold spectacles were smudged with smoke, bent and broken, and his incurably untidy raven-hued hair was covered in ash and soot. He had several minor bumps and bruises. His jeans were tattered, and his shirt was damaged beyond repair, but all in all, he seemed all right. Even the children in his arms appeared unharmed.

Homer was not surprised that there were two other infants present. Even though Harry Potter was an only child, it was no surprise to anyone who had met the Potters that they had two other children with them at this time. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were almost always in Harry's company. They had a strange bond that was apparent to anyone who saw the three of them together.

Indeed, all three children seemed to be in much better health than James's beloved wife. Homer only took notice of her after being mesmerized by the great extent of the damage that had been done to her by the explosion. To him, her actions were minor compared to everything surrounding him. He noticed other neighbors coming out to observe, neighbors who took no notice of the young couple.

Lily Potter was only twenty-one, Homer knew. Homer knew her to be a beautiful woman before today, and perhaps it was simply the lighting at the moment, but she seemed to have aged a couple decades. For a moment, when he managed to look her in the eyes, her green eyes looked to have lost their sparkle forever. Lily looked as though she was going to be violently ill and her body would not stop shaking. She obviously had a broken nose and a bloody arm. The way she was holding herself, and her son, Homer guessed her to have bruised ribs, and still she managed to keep hold of her infant son. He thought that to be a miracle or perhaps a better word for it was magic. Poor Lily, who had always been an extremely brilliant woman, seemed to have lost all her intelligence in the blast. She was pacing around days patting her wailing son on the back. She seemed completely dumbfounded.

All she could do was to repeat over and over, "Why didn't it work? We had it all planned perfectly! It was supposed to end everything, why didn't it work?"

The only response the mournful woman received was the increased howling of her son.

"Oh Harry, please hush. Mummy is trying to think."

Harry Potter, the fifteen month old in Lily's arms, seemed the luckiest of all his family. Though he was clearly frightened and wailing like a banshee, and even though he was exhausted and looked to be in desperate need of a diaper change, the only injury young Harry had gained was a cut on his forehead. The one year old was obviously experiencing great discomfort and his mother was positively frantic, because she could not quiet him.

Just as Homer was preparing himself to go over there and help the frazzled young woman the most mind boggling thing happened. A loud rumbling came from somewhere up above them. It was so loud that it drowned out all three of the infants haunted wailing. It grew and grew until it was so loud that Homer was certain that he had gone deaf. It was at that point that several people, including Homer looked up at the sky and saw-

Homer rubbed his eyes. He just couldn't believe it. A giant motorbike was soaring through the sky flying at breakneck speeds heading straight for the Potters. Homer was certain that the rider was going to collide right into the distraught little family. However, none of them (including Harry and his friends,) seemed frightened of this unnatural abomination. All they could do was watch numbly as it came closer.

The babies stopped crying and for a split-second Homer thought he saw one of them smile.

"PAFOO!" Ron called out as the motorbike came to a complete stop just a few feet away from the Potters and the rider climbed off frantically.

Ron and Hermione squirmed out of James's arms and onto the street, but poor Mr. Potter took no notice. Homer could have sworn the distressed infants were trying to make their way over to their friend, who was still trapped firmly in Lily's arms. No, Homer told himself that was impossible. Homer turned his attention back to James. He had taken no notice of them trying to climb over a broken off Rafter from the ceiling to reach the place where their friend was. James was too busy watching the man on the motorbike as he made his way to the family.

Suddenly, Homer recognized the man, tall and muscular with coal black hair and a handsome face. It was James's brother, Sirius. He made his way to his brother's side in the blink of an eye. Staring over his brother's shoulder at the rubble where the house had stood, Sirius's dark gray eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"Merciful Merlin, is everyone all right?" He asked his brother desperately.

Homer couldn't understand the meaning of James's response; although he was sure he heard it all perfectly . . .

"He used the killing curse on them. He shot all three of them at once! Took out the whole house . . . "James had spoken as though he didn't understand what was going on.

Sirius was shocked.

"They survived! But -- but no one has ever . . . they're still so little-how could they-" It seemed Sirius had struck a chord with his brother, poor James finally lost it.

"THAT (Homer heard James use a word that was to foul to repeat,) TRIED TO KILL OUR BABIES! HE TRIED TO KILL MY BABIES!"

James spoke with such passion and sorrow that Homer's heart broke for him. Homer couldn't bear to watch as James fell to his knees hit the ground and started to sob. Gently Sirius stooped down to help his brother up and brought him into a hug. As James cried, the infants seemed to absorb his sadness and started to howl again.

Harry was twisting left and right like mad trying to get to his father, but his mother would not let go she seemed to be holding on to Harry as though he were a lifeline. Hermione and Ron, who had given up their quest turned back to James and began pulling on his leg and bawling at his feet.

James looked down at them sorrowfully and scooped up Ron, who was the farthest up his leg. Sirius bent back down and picked up Hermione, who seemed offended that James had not picked her up as well. Could babies be offended, Homer wondered. The moment Sirius had the young girl in his arms, Hermione relaxed resting his head against Sirius's chest as she began to suck on her bleeding hand. Homer watched as Sirius removed Hermione's hand and examined it carefully.

"Holy founders!" he shouted loudly.

Homer couldn't believe what happened next. There was a pop, and suddenly a short, portly man appeared out of nowhere. _This can't be happening, _Homer thought to himself. He blinked once, twice, three times, but the man was still there. He seemed sweaty and nervous, but somehow determined. The man looked at the rubble, and then at the people who had once called it their home. Homer noticed as the man began to shout loudly that he didn't seem surprised to see the house in such shambles the way Sirius had.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU? I NEVER WOULD HAVE BELIEVED YOU CAPABLE OF TRYING TO KILL THOSE POOR CHILDREN!"

Homer could feel Sirius's outrage. "YOU INSIDIOUS WEASEL, HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU'RE FACE HERE!"

Homer watched completely riveted. It was like watching a train wreck. Sirius shoved Hermione back into James's arms and plunged his hands into his pockets, pulling out a stick. Homer barely had time to wonder what Sirius had intended to do when the nervous young man spoke again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've contacted the Ministry, and they're on their way," he squeaked.

Just then, apparently as predicted, twenty or so men and women appeared out of nowhere, just as the short and portly man had done moments earlier. They were some of the strangest men and women Homer had ever seen in his life. They were all dressed in the same deep crimson floor length . . . dresses? Homer blinked. No, they weren't dresses they were robes. It was clearly a uniform of some kind. They had badges made of finely polished gold. They were gathered at a safe distance away from the potters and the portly man, but they were definitely, pointing long rounded sticks at the Potters.

"James Aldridge Potter and Lillian Rose Potter., You are under arrest for the crimes of conspiring with the Dark Lord and conspiracy to kill, Harry James Potter, Ronald Andre Weasley, and Hermione Anastasia Granger." Shouted one of the men cautiously as though he expected Lily and James to leap on them like a pack of wild, rabid wolves but neither Lily nor James could seem to move.

Homer couldn't understand what was happening these people must all be blind. Homer was clueless as to what had gone on at the Potters earlier that evening but Homer was sure without a doubt that Lily and James had no part in it. Homer seriously doubted from the looks on their faces that they understood what was going on any better than he did. Sirius however seemed fully able to understand the situation. At least enough to know that he wasn't going to go along peacefully.

"JAMES YOU TWIT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET LILY! GET THE BABIES OUT OF HERE, NOW!" screamed Sirius.

Sirius turned his attention back to the portly man.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Peter! I'm going to kill you," hissed Sirius murderously, but it seemed even before he could get the words out there was a grand explosion that lit up the night sky a Homer knew no more about that terrible and tragic night.

The blast must have knocked Homer out cold because the next thing he remembered he had woken up in the hospital three weeks later with Agatha sobbing uncontrollably at his side.

-- -- -- -- --

Gregory and Megan Granger were standing outside of their new home dazed and confused. They hadn't even remembered anything about planning to move or the move itself. It seemed amazing to them that they had just moved into their new home and yet none of their things were in boxes. Megan would have thought that after all the work it seemed she had done she would be far too exhausted to be having company. But here she was just one day after her move in the middle of her sitting room with a man named Albus Dumbledore.

Mr. Dumbledore was a very tall man but more than tall he was old, not that she minded the elderly. But this man was not only old judging by the silver of his hair and beard that he had tucked into his belt. He was more than a little senile. Megan vividly remembered the first time she and her husband had met Dumbledore.

Gregory had insisted that the man was a lunatic, because he had shown up at their house wearing long robes, an aquamarine cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. But, Megan couldn't help letting him in there was just something about those amazing blue eyes bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles that she couldn't resist. Today they were both quite comfortable with this man and his rather strange appearance.

"I just can't believe Lily and James would do such a thing," said Gregory thunderstruck.

"I'm afraid it is, there were dozens of witnesses, whom all gave the same testimony, " said Dumbledore solemnly.

"Well, I don't believe it, I won't," said Megan, glaring at her husband.

How dare he even entertain the thought that Lily and James wanted to hurt their daughter?

"That is certainly your right, my dear madam," admitted Dumbledore, though he clearly disagreed.

Dumbledore, stood up and bowed to the Granger's, thanked them for their time, and made his way to the door, "Thank you again for agreeing to move here it is very important that Hermione remain in close contact with the boys."

Megan asked him what, he meant by that but Dumbledore refused to answer. Gregory decided to change the subject so that the poor man would not end his visit being vigorously interrogated by his wife.

"Why is it that Molly did not move here as well? Sending Ron is one thing, but does she even know this woman? Ambrella, was it?"

Dumbledore stopped in the doorway turned and said sadly, "Molly says that she has five other children to think about and she believes that it is best for Ron that he does not have to deal with the stress of so many siblings given his current state. It's sad really, having such a gifted child and not showing them the time of day."

With a last goodbye the Granger's very strange visitor was gone in the blink of an eye.


	2. The time of their lives

**Disclaimer all that I own is a computer, a microphone and an overactive imagination the rest belongs to Ms. Rowlings and her affiliates.**

Author's note. Thank you all for choosing to read this story and a big thank you goes out to my fabulous beta Taint of Taia and to never even or odd my very first reviewer to chapter 1.

_Recap_

Dumbledore stopped in the doorway turned and said sadly, "Molly says that she has five other children to think about and she believes that it is best for Ron that he does not have to deal with the stress of so many siblings given his current state. It's sad really, having such a gifted child and not showing them the time of day."

With a last goodbye the Granger's very strange visitor was gone say that under that name that in the blink of an eye.

**Chapter Two**

_Time of Their Lives_

By: Empathicallychosen

Betaed by: Taint of Taia

_"When a resolute young fellow steps up to the great bully, the world, and takes him boldly by the beard, he is often surprised to find it comes off in his hand, and that it was only tied on to scare away the timid adventurers." Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_(o)(o)(o)_

_Little Whinging, Surry_

It was June 23, 1984 when peaceful Little Whinging was turned to chaos. It was Dudley Dursley's fourth birthday and his parents had spared no expense. Vernon Dursley had rented the park near his home for the day and had set up an enormous, full-blown, carnival. Some people were quoted as saying that such an extravagant party for any child, let alone one of Dudley's age, was heinous. To spend so much money on a birthday party was appalling. Of course, the people saying these things were also the people Petunia Dursley had Park security (whose main job was to make sure no one entered the party without a present for Dudley) had escorted from the party. She watched as they left with an enormously smug look upon her face. Next to security stood an extraordinarily tall man in a red-striped suit and top hat. This man kept repeating, "Hurry, hurry, and have the time of your lives!" as though he were announcing the sideshow at the circus.

However annoying this man was, or how gaudy a person found this celebration to be, everyone was indeed having a splendid time, including Harry Potter (the Dursleys' scrawny nephew with broken glasses). Normally, Harry _never _had fun when he was with the Dursleys, but today was different. It was not because the Dursleys didn't dare do anything cruel to him while they were in public, or even because of the rides and games the Carnival offered. Harry was having fun because he was with his two best friends in the whole entire world, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and there was nothing the Dursleys could do about it. Not at the moment, anyway.

Normally Harry could only see his friends if he was being babysat by Mrs. Figg, Ron's caretaker, or if both Mrs. Figg and Hermione's parents were away on a trip. Both of those instances were a rare occurrence. But the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were currently away on business had nothing to do with the threesome being together now. In a crowd of nearly a hundred and fifty people (most of which were Vernon Dursley's clients or people he hoped to impress), it was nearly impossible for Harry's horrible aunt and uncle to catch them together. They most certainly would not have agreed to Harry spending any more time with them than what was _absolutely_ necessary. Harry was indeed _very _lucky to see his friends once every two or so weeks as it was!

Harry and his friends were chatting happily behind the Ferris wheel.

"Harry, did you have another Prongs dream last night," asked Ron hopefully.

Harry shuddered, he often had conflicting thoughts about Prongs. Prongs was a man who could turn into a moose and do all kinds of other magic too. Harry was terrified of magic. It seemed like nearly every time his aunt or his uncle was hitting him they were shouting about magic. Still somehow when he was around Prongs Harry felt at peace. Harry nodded but was saved from having to go into further detail when his aunt announced they were bringing out the cake.

"Auntie P'unia was yelling at the baker 'cause Dudley's cake wa'n't big 'nough for Dudley," Harry quietly informed his companions as he stroked the stuffed snowy owl in his lap.

Hermione gasped and stuffed a ginger cat to her mouth, perhaps appalled but perhaps more likely to stifle a giggle. Ron, who had been throwing a tennis ball sized stuffed owl into the air, let the owl drop. He widened his eyes as he looked over to the food table where Dudley was stuffing his face with sweets and then turned calmly back to his friends and picked up his toy from the ground.

"They can't do that, silly. Mr. Sorens'n doesn't have a big enough oven." Ron was quiet for a moment, then added, "Nobody does."

Hermione giggled for certain, then.

Mr. Sorensen was the town's baker. He was also courting Mrs. Figg. Though he was as strange as Mrs. Figg was crazy, the three friends took a liking to him. Ron often gained loads of day old sweet rolls from the man, which Ron was only too happy to share with his friends.

Uncle Vernon walked past the Ferris wheel to the catering tent. The three of them froze. Luckily, a group of seven-year-old girls walked by, acting as cover for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry spoke again lowering his naturally quiet voice.

"Uncca Vehnon sa' if da cake in't done the right way, den he's gonna have Mr. Sorens'n run out of town."

Just then, three men came out of the tent carrying the most enormous cake any of them had ever seen. Against their better judgment, the trio fought through the crowds to get a better look at the spectacular desert. Ron was the most enthusiastic and was actually pulling the other two along behind him. Hermione's naturally curious nature had gotten the best of her as well.

"This in't good," Harry told the others eyeing the Dursleys apprehensive.

"C'me on. C'me on, please," whined Ron, exasperated.

Reluctantly, Harry followed a crowd of people over to the food table.

On the top of the cake, there was an enormous roller coaster made entirely out of candy. It even had little gum drop passengers. Any child would be honored to have such a magnificent confection as their own. However Dudley's face with screwed up and he began to wail, "THIS FROSTING IS VANILLA! I WANTED CHOCOLATE!"

Hermione gaped at Dudley, Ron rolled his eyes again, and Harry sighed. After cake had been passed out to everyone but Harry and his friends and the presents had been opened, everyone was free to go back to their rides and games. Unfortunately, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not slip into the crowd fast enough.

"This place is boring," yawned Dudley, showing his true spoiled nature. Suddenly his face lit up like a hungry wolf who had just spotted his pray. "HEY FELLAS LET'S PLAY PIN THE TAIL ON THE FREAKS!"

Gordon, Malcolm, and Piers stopped to guffaw idiotically at their leader's pitiful joke. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to run, but not quickly enough. For several minutes, Dudley's gang beat the 'freaks' mercilessly. They pulled Hermione's hair and made Ron's nose bleed. Dudley kicked Harry's bladder so forcefully, Harry wet himself. Dudley and his fellow bullies found this highly amusing and came up with several very cruel jokes. Eventually Dudley grew tired and allowed his victims to leave. However, for the sake of their safety, the trio ran and kept running until Harry, eyes blurred with tears, collided straight into a man.

"I'm sorry," moaned Harry.

Harry had hit the man so abruptly that Ron and Hermione ran into him, so that all three of them landed face down on the pavement and their stuffed animals flew into a patch of nearby bushes.

When Harry had detangled himself from his friends and wiped the tears out of his eyes, he looked up at the man and gasped. This man was one of the most frightening men Harry had ever laid eyes upon. Shrouded in black robes and with an alarming skull and serpent burnt into his left forearm, barely showing, the man was even more imposing than Harry's uncle.

"Wh- who are you," asked Ron fearfully.

"Dumbledore . . . the Ministry . . . they think they're so smart. My master will show them, and you three brats are going to help him. With power like yours, he will be unstoppable," smirked the stranger coldly. The words made no sense to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The man pulled out a long stick. The wind began kicking up dust and dirt into the trio's eyes. The clouds turned a steely sort of gray and the skies snarled like an injured lioness. The trio did not understand what was going on but they knew it was bad.

"Matris, abbas, abbas filius addo una porro lost semen vicis ut vicis ut eram quod ut preteritus et suum absentis cruor!"

The world around them began to spin. Faster and faster it went. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting very sick. Colors were whirling past them left and right. They were lifted high into the air. It was like being in the eye of a giant tornado. Hermione didn't even have time to scream before they were thrown roughly to the ground. After getting off of Harry and Hermione, Ron began vomiting violently.

_**1977**_

"Where are we?" asked Hermione fearfully, getting to her feet.

Wherever they were, it was not anywhere close to home. They were standing in a dark, massive, and spooky graveyard. The dark outline of a small church was visible beyond a large hill to their right. Ron could just make out the silhouette of an exquisite house on the hill. But how had they gotten there in the first place? And how had it gotten so dark so quickly?

The oddly dressed man stood up. Suddenly, he had friends dressed like him, and lots of them. The new strangers seized Harry and his friends. They tied up the children with ropes that were spit out of their sticks and dragged them roughly through the dirt into the old house. Suddenly, Harry's captor dropped Harry to the ground in surprise, realizing that the boy had wet himself.

"Ugh, disgusting little roaches! Nicholson had better be right about this whole prophecy . . . " the strange man trailed off wiping his hands on his cloak and grabbing onto Harry's hair before the boy could figure out which way to run, the ropes being no hindrance to the boy's legs. They all headed in the direction of the house on the hill.

The three of them were terrified.

This house was the biggest house Harry had ever seen in his life. It was also the scariest. There were no lights; nonetheless, it looked deserted and certainly haunted. Along the outer walls of the Victorian style home, there were enormous spiked vines. They were unlike any vines Harry had ever seen. It certainly was not ivy. What was a little scary was that they looked as though at any moment they would spring up and strangle the life right out of him, as if they were alive. To make this house even more uninviting, in the center of the garbage infested lawn stood a large statue of a monster. It _ almost _looked like a snake and its eyes seemed to follow them as they were dragged through the filth into this house.

Harry did not know what was going on, but he knew one thing was for absolute certain. He did not want to go into this house. He struggled, he kicked, he screamed, he bit, and he cried, but the man who was dragging him so forcefully was just too strong.

Harry caught a glimpse of one of the rooms before they crossed over to the basement. The room was so covered in garbage that he saw no floor. From the smells that bombarded Harry from that room, he was sure that someone had been sick in that room and that no one had bothered cleaning it up. He had just caught a glimpse of a broken mirror splattered with blood before he was thrown carelessly into the basement (the door located beside said room) like a sack of potatoes. Harry noticed that Ron was still struggling with his captor. The man holding on to Ron wasn't pleased.

"Listen to me, you little rodents! You belong to us now. If you even sneeze without our permission, you're going to regret it," he told them viciously.

Harry was surprised Hermione's at behavior she wasn't struggling she wasn't even crying she was just shaking and fiddling nervously with her mother's locket.

"Yer gonna be in big trouble when my Daddy finds out about this," Hermione whispered bravely.

A bald man, who stood in front of Harry, laughed maliciously. "Now what do you suppose a dirty Muggle is going to do to scare us, little girl?"

The man stepped aside once he saw Hermione was properly cowering. Harry could now see the room more clearly one big room with a cement floor and bars on the window and door. The only pieces of furniture in the room were pieces that they, even as young as the three friends were, knew did not belong there. Shoved up against the walls were three steel tables, like the ones you might find in an operating room, except that these tables came equipped with leather straps.

"I'm glad you like it here, as you'll be staying for a long time," said one of the strangers, looking around at the children's terrified faces with frightening glee. With one last menacing laugh, the captors were gone and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left all alone crying in a strange and dark new environment.

-- -- -- -- --

Aidan Potter was very bored. That was not something that could often be said about someone who worked in the Department of Mysteries. Aidan usually loved his job. It was full of danger, excitement, and intrigue . . . except on the days when he had to do paperwork. Paperwork and processing was a force always unbearable, but today it was so tedious he could barely keep his eyes open. Aidan shoved the file he was working on as far away from his desk as he could and began drumming his fingers on the side of his desk.

"I need more adventure in my life," he said to himself placing his hands behind his neck and his feet on top of the desk.

The statement really was ironic considering that his wife thought he had too much adventure in his life as it was because of his occupation. People had always told Aidan that he should be careful what he wished for, but he never knew how true that was until now. No sooner had he said it then there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," yawned Aidan.

The door creaked open slowly and four cloaked figures slid into the room. They had an air about them that was almost dangerous. Aidan's feet fell hard off the desk with a thud within seconds Aidan was reaching for his wand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said the center figure lowering his hood. "Calm down. We didn't come here to hurt you. We came here for your help."

Being able to see the man's face did not ease any of Aidan's concerns, nor did it help when the man's friends followed suit. They were all quite thin and resembled a group of corpses. Even through the cloaks these four people wore, Aidan could tell he would be able to see each one of their ribs had those cloaks been removed from these strange visitors. The men were unshaven, covered in dirt and grime, and they smelled like the old sewers in Paris. Their hair was matted and wild. Aidan was sure he'd caught something moving in one of the men's rats nests, though it could have been a play of the shadows.

However, in contrast to the men, the woman's state was perhaps more sorrowful than it was disturbing. It was clear that she had once been perhaps one of the more beautiful and elegant women on the planet. Though she walked gracefully and she projected an air of confidence as though she was the queen, Aidan had seen bag ladies who were in better condition than this woman. He was also certain that the grace and confidence was fake, like a mask, as if it was the only thing she could control at the moment. Perhaps it was. Although Aidan couldn't help but find, himself just a little bit curious, what would a group of vagrants need with his help?

Aidan stared there was definitely something terribly familiar about the men, "Who are you?"

"It's me. It's your son, James, and --" Aidan stood up.

"Liar," Aidan hissed. "My son is only --"

"Seventeen. We know, but this _is _James, that's Remus, and I'm Sirius. We traveled nine years into the past to reach here. You have to believe us!" said a second man, Sirius apparently, frantically.

"Why should I believe you?" Said Aidan with cold skepticism.

"Last summer at our adoption you lost your temper and called Sirius's mother an old shrew. Procyon tried to hex you. The spell worked, but a piece of plaster fell from the ceiling and hit you on the head. Mum said if you weren't already injured she would have killed you," said the man who claimed he was Remus.

Aidan cocked his head sideways, "Boys?"

Sirius, Remus, and James nodded.

"Sorry we startled you, Aidan," said the woman but Aidan didn't recognize her.

"Dad, this is Lily," said James.

"The girl you're always on about?"

"My wife. We need your help, and fast. We have to get back to Azkaban before your spell wears off and someone realizes we're missing," said James hurriedly.

James then that launched into the tale of their wrongful conviction, although he was excluding as much as he had been instructed by the Aidan of the future (1984), meaning the tale was full of holes at best.

"Somehow a death eater managed to sneak into the place my son was living and carry off my son and both of his friends."

Aidan lost his balance as he was so enthralled yet horrified. He found himself reassembling his desk. Remus then took over where James had left off.

"We have to find them and get back to Azkaban before you get arrested as well," said Remus hoarsely, "but we cannot go anywhere until we know they're all right."

Aidan had been pacing around the room trying to absorb all the information that had been presented to him. Now that's a story was finished he went back to his desk and buried his head in his hands for a moment muttering to himself. He looked up to find Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius all staring at him apprehensively.

"We have to get a hold of Dumbledore and Ed Bones. Well, don't just stand there. Are we, or are we not, in the process of a rescue mission?"

-- -- -- -- --

On the first day Ron, Hermione, and Harry had arrived at the manor house, where they had promptly been thrown into the cellar, the muscular man with the salt and pepper beard had taken Harry away from his friends. When they came back, the man had broken every bone in his left hand Harry was normally a very submissive person, eager to please in vein hopes of pleasing his relatives, but now, whenever their kidnappers would demand of them, he became like a zombie. He rarely moved, let alone spoke, even to Ron or Hermione. All he could do was clutch his agonizing hand and sob quietly, shivering in the corner. When his friends sat down next to him, he never said a word. Nothing he tried could ease the pain. Of course, he was still young and the best he could think to do was rub some mud on it. The mud was cool and felt good on the throbbing pain.

On the eighth day of their abduction, a woman came in and demanded they "charm" her appearance because she was in some kind of trouble. When they could not comply, especially because they had no idea what she was asking or how to go about getting it for her, she left the room screeching obscenities at them. She returned a few minutes later carrying a jar of hot oil and proceeded to throw it all over Hermione's arms and legs. Hermione dealt with her pain almost the exact opposite of her friend. Instead being still and quiet, she sobbed loudly at night screaming that she wanted her mummy. Of course it only made her captors much more angry and they punished her horribly. Yet the more they punished her, the more she cried. She was grateful for the wet cold mud, just like Harry, because it alleviated some of the burning sensation that she was experiencing.

Ron was the loudest of them all. The more they tortured him, the more he fought. When his captors weren't present, he stalked about the room like a wild animal trapped in a box. Sixteen days after their abduction, Ron had finally had enough of the screaming, crying, prodding, poking and torturing. The guards had left, thinking that their prisoners were asleep and they decided to go get a drink. Ron, however, was not asleep. He made a decision in a panic and ran through the open door, hoping that he could somehow get away and get help. He didn't even get as far as the landing. In retaliation for his attempted escape, their tormenters had broken both of Ron's legs.

"Let's see you try to get away now," laughed a potbellied woman with flyaway blond hair.

They did not try to get away after that. In fact Harry, Ron, and Hermione had given up hope that they would ever be rescued. They could see out the barred window that it was very late, but they had no way of telling what time it was, even if they had known how to do so. They knew that wherever he was, it would be late enough for Dudley to already be fast asleep.

They were exhausted. Their captors had tortured them mercilessly. The men shouted all the while about magic, but none of the children understood what their captors were saying. Truthfully, they understood only a few things about their captors except for the fact that they were cruel, crude, and smelled like the backside of a donkey. They were also, obviously, out of their minds. After all, everybody knew magic was just make-believe.

Hermione and Ron were huddled into a corner trying to sleep. Harry had given up. His legs were throbbing so hard that to lay down would be more than he could bear it was a pain like nothing he had experienced before. It was as though some of the concrete had been embedded into his muscles and was slowly, excruciatingly, turning them to stone. Harry felt his throat tighten and his eyes were stinging with tears as he leaned up against the cell door, daydreaming that a guardian angel would swoop down and save them. Just when they were soaring through the night sky on the back of winged ponies, there was a great commotion outside the door.

"So what! You found some spell in Slytherin's burial chamber. Big deal! We still don't know what it does." Said a deep voice as it passed the door.

"No, but we could find out," said another.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Are you daft, Maguire? We have three perfect guinea pigs at our disposal."

Harry raced over to where his friends had lost their battle with consciousness to sleep, and began trying to wake them. Harry knew that their kidnappers got very angry when any of them fell asleep. He didn't want anything to happen to Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to be alone. Whatever his captors were talking about, it sounded as though this would be worse than ever before, and he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore what was coming like before. His friends woke up almost as though they had never fallen asleep. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together waiting tensely for the all-too-familiar sound of their abductors footsteps.

"Excellent idea, Stebbins. Lopez, you watch the door while Plimpton, Nicholson, and I play with our little friends."

Almost immediately, two of the thugs burst through the door. The one called Nicholson surveyed the fledglings with an evil glimmer in his eyes. Although all of their jailers were bloodthirsty and heartless, Nicholson was the most predatory and scary of them all. He was, after all, the one who instigated all of their torture sessions. As he watched them huddled together in that corner, he seemed to be in ecstasy. He just stood there and laughed gleefully.

"What's the matter? Tired?" asked Plimpton in mock concern. "Sorry squibs, but nap time's over."

Nicholson walked in the room and stopped so that he was looming menacingly over them. "We have a very special job for you three."

Hermione burst into racking sobs. Ron tried to comfort her, but Nicholson wasn't going to have that. He kicked Ron in the ribs with full force.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE MAGGOT," Nicholson ordered.

Ron stared at his aggressor blankly clutching his stomach.

"I can't."

"Are you talking back to me you, lazy little Oaf?"

"N -n-no you broke my leg, 'member?" moaned Ron desperately.

Nicholson was now beating Ron fiercely. Ron was already badly injured and Harry was terrified that something worse was going happen. Harry didn't know why he tried to pull Nicholson off Ron. Perhaps his fear of losing his best friend acted as a catalyst. Whatever it was, it inspired him to try and rescue Ron. It wasn't long before Hermione join as well. However Maguire, Plimpton, and Nicholson were much older and stronger and they hadn't been weakened by continuous brutality. Before they knew what was happening, all three of the small children were strapped down to those wretched medal tables.

"Should we gag them Rudolph?" Maguire asked Nicholson staring viciously at Harry, who was the most prone to the most satisfying screams. The boy already had tears streaming down his face from when he was trying to help Ron.

"No. This could be painful and I want to hear them scream," said Nicholson.

Nicholson pulled out his stick. Harry turned away. He didn't understand how such innocent looking sticks could cause him so much pain. This was obviously why Hermione's mummy was always telling them not to play with sticks. Harry hated this part. Never in his whole life had Harry thought he would ever miss the Dursleys. He had dreamed of getting away from them, yet knew, as he lay on the frigid table and staring up at the cracks in the ceiling, all he wanted was to go home.

A scarlet light flashed all around him and he was engulfed in the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. He burst into tears screaming at the top of his lungs, "I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME!"

McGuire stood above him laughing. Tears flooded Harry's face he watched with blurry eyes as the ancient light bulb above them swung back and forth. Apart from the physical pain he was feeling, Harry was also in emotional agony. His best friends in the whole world were suffering and all he could do was listen. Harry listened to Ron's tormented yells and Hermione's anguish sobs for what seemed like an eternity.

-- -- -- -- --

Sirius tried desperately to keep up with James. James was Sirius's best friend, but he knew James could be so stupid sometimes. They had just broken down the front door and James was already halfway up the rickety staircase. Sirius had known James for a very long time and he knew at this moment that James had only one thought in his mind . . . Harry. Sirius, of course, was also worried about his precious godchild. He adored Harry, but James's one track mind was making him reckless.

Harry was Lily's son as well, and Sirius had no doubt that Lily was worried out of her mind because of what might be happening to her child. Yet, somehow, she had found the presence of mind to help Remus look from room to room to make sure they weren't walking into a trap. James, however, was being his usual noncompliant self.

Sirius, too, wanted nothing more than to rescue those sweet children and to kill the monsters that took them, but he knew that Harry needed his father and the way James was behaving he was certainly going to get himself, and maybe somebody else, killed.

Sirius was also very worried about the group Aidan had assembled. The group had no idea that they were rescuing the three people who would turn around one day rescued them all from an even greater evil than they were facing right at that moment. They simply thought that they were rescuing ordinary wizard children from their own time. Sirius was terrified that the children being of such a tender age, and not understanding the severity of the situation, might say something and expose them all as time travelers from the future. Furthermore, though their group was not exactly minuscule, they didn't know how many monsters were lurking here. For all they knew, there were a hundred or more Death Eaters upstairs.

Sirius didn't have long to fester in his fears. When he and James reached the landing, four Death Eaters opened fire.

"JAMES! LOOK OUT!"

James's reflexes were quick. He dodged and weaved at precisely the right moment to avoid the deadly curse that had been sent his way. It only took eight shots to take their attackers down. Once the threat was eliminated, Sirius turned his attention to surveying his surroundings. Almost immediately, a gut- wrenching sound reached their ears. Children screaming, crying, begging for their lives. It caught their attention like a flash of lightning. Sirius's heart shattered.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO PLEASE NO PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!"

"Hermione," sobbed Lily who had just joined them on the landing.

It took all the strength and willpower Sirius had to hold James back when he had started to charge toward the door where it sounded like the children were being tormented.

"We have to be careful. If we just burst in on them, they may panic and kill our kids." And all three of those children Sirius did see as belonging to the Marauders as a whole. Thus, it was hard for Sirius to restrain himself, listening to these horrors. All Sirius wanted to do was run into that room, scoop up all three of them, and never let go.

"I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME!"

Sirius was not a very emotional man, but, upon hearing his godson's cries, tears were streaming freely down his face. He tightened his grip on James to restrain himself as much as it was to restrain his brother now. Luckily Aidan had finally made it up the stairs with the others.

"Okay, I know this is killing you but you have to stay focused. Leave the Death Eaters to us. You just get those kids out of there." That was all that Aidan said before leading the rescuers forward. Sirius could only think that it was not so hard for Aidan to listen as he was not yet attached to his grandson.

The way Sirius and the others raced for the children was like they couldn't see the battle between the rescue team and the Death Eaters. They didn't even seem to notice the spells ricocheting off the walls that could potentially harm or maim them. When they finally entered the room, they were mortified at the scene in front of them. Three Death Eaters were wrestling with Edgar Bones, Dumbledore, and Aidan. Only feet away, Harry, Ron, and Hermione lay panting, battered, and bleeding, strapped down to a table like animals.

One of Harry's eyes was swollen shut and he was barely recognizable. Hermione was covered in bloody scrapes and bruises and there was an enormous lump on the back of her head. Even from a distance, they could see one of Ron's ribs poking upwards. Remus was shaking with grief, James's fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were as white as a ghost. Sirius wanted to wake up from this nightmare and never so much as think about it again. It was apparent Lily was dying inside, but there was an eerie calm around her. Perhaps she didn't want to startle her charges, or perhaps it was something more.

"My poor babies," she lamented.

Lily approached Hermione, who was closest.

"It's okay. Everything is all right now."

"G-g-go away," Hermione stuttered timidly.

"Its okay sweetie," she looked over at Sirius for help as Remus and James had gone over to free Ron and Harry from their confines.

"You don't have to be scared of us we're here to help you," Sirius could not stop his voice from breaking.

Tentatively he approached the table. He reached for the leather straps, but Hermione tensed and took a shuddered breath.

"Oh, no! It's okay! I'm just going to take away those icky old straps so we can get you out of here," said Sirius trying to keep his voice casual, though it broke even more in the attempt.

With Lily's help, Sirius tried to free the girl from the straps, but failed.

"We're just here to help," said Sirius gently, as he noticed Hermione's growing fear.

Hermione looked over in the direction of Remus and James and began to sob hysterically. Sirius and Lily could only make out the words "Killed Harry . . . killed Ron."

Sirius looked around at the little boys. James and Remus had cast a sleeping spell on them to carry them away easily. Lily smiled sympathetically, with tears of relief pouring silently down her own face. It wasn't just that her son had finally been rescued, but after nearly three long excruciating years, Lily was only feet away from her son. He was close enough to touch, though she didn't dare. Not yet.

Sirius had known Lily for a long time. He could only imagine how much her arms ached to hold her child again.

"Not now. There'll be time for that later," Lily told herself allowed as though saying it would make the horrible hungry feeling inside of her stop, yet she knew the little girl needed her.

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, but removed it almost instantly. Lily's tears had gotten heavier. Desperate not to look into the doleful mother's eyes, Sirius turned his concentration back to Hermione.

The leather straps that bound the girl seemed almost as though they were attached to the girl. Sirius's hand inadvertently grazed Hermione's skin where the straps were. She whimpered and bit her lip. Sirius winced. The last thing he had intended to do was hurt the child. The straps were magically bonded to Hermione. Sirius needed to use his wand, but, every time his wand got close to the girl, she would start bawling again about how the "sticks" had killed her friends. Sirius ran a hand through the cleanest part of his matted hair. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Lily rub away the tears so as not to further alarm the already petrified girl.

"Oh no, honey. Your friends are only sleeping," said Lily affectionately.

Her entire focus had completely shifted from her son to the little girl that was almost like a daughter to her. Sirius felt a guilty sense of relief when James had carried Harry from the room. He wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible and, though Sirius loved his godson, right now Harry was a distraction. Harry was safe now that's all they needed to know for the moment. They needed to think about Hermione. Sirius had to admit it surprised him how quickly Lily switched gears.

"Sirius has to use his wand now, that's stick he's holding there see," Lily informed the frightened girl.

"Hermione, I'm going to cast a spell now," Sirius informed her.

He felt it was important not to surprise her given what she'd gone through already.

Hermione whimpered and flinched.

"Don't be scared," said Lily melodically. "He's only wants help you."

Hermione seemed to trust Lily. Then again, judging by the horrible bags under her eyes, Sirius imagined the poor girl was just too tired to fight with Lily on the matter. Sirius immediately cast the spell that would free her of the straps binding her. It took a few moments, but Hermione was finally free. He saw that Hermione was still crying, but it was much quieter now.

"You're tired aren't you? Well, let Sirius help make you sleep. When you wake up, you'll be far away from this place in a nice warm bed where no one can hurt you."

Hermione surrendered, allowing Sirius to cast yet another spell. As Sirius watched the sleeping girl curled up in Lily's arms, he prayed when they returned to Azkaban, the monsters who had done this to his beloved charges would be transferred to his cell.

**Author wipes brow there you that that was a the longest chapter in the whole story two down 14 more to go. **

_Next chapter: Hermione meets a strange monster at the end of her bed and Ron has a run in with a cantankerous nurse._

Please read and review and remember each and every one of your reviews will get a response.


	3. A strange new world

**Disclaimer I don't and gosh darn thing so what are you going to do about it?**

Authors note first I want to assure all of my trouble time readers that chapter 6 of troubled times will be posted hopefully by the end of next week. Another thing just to remind you so that we can avoid some confusion this is an alternate universe where Remus and Sirius were adopted by the Potters at age 16.Thank you and enjoy the rest of the story

**Chapter Three**

_A Strange New World_

Written by: Empathicallychosen

Betaed by: Taint of Taia

_"We are what we repeatedly do. Excellence, then, is not an act but a habit." - Aristotle_

_(o)(o)(o)_

_Remus vaulted up the stairs after Lily, just in time to see Sirius push James against the wall. At first, Remus was taken aback. He hadn't witnessed that since their fourth year when Sirius thought James was moving in on his then girlfriend, Suzy Burrell. Then, the screams reached his ears._

_"I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA GO HOME!"_

Harry. _Remus couldn't stop himself from cursing. He rarely did such a thing, but felt the immediate situation warranted the action. Remus was so absorbed in what he was going to do to those wretched monsters for taking and mistreating his nephew that he didn't notice Aidan standing behind him until his father spoke. Yet Remus wasn't looking at his father, but rather at James. He couldn't take his eyes off James, fearing that the impetuous Prongs would sneak past Sirius, who was busy focusing on the plan, and get everyone killed._

_" I know this is killing you, but you have to stay focused . . . " Aidan's words barely made it through, but Remus could tell that even James, in his current state of mind, was listening._

_Remus watched as James bit down hard on his lip. Being friends with him for so long, and then brothers, made James an open book to Remus. He knew James was thinking that he would've liked to remind their young father that none of them had ever been kidnaped or tortured in the next room. If they had been, Aidan would not be sitting by waiting as they were at the moment._

_"... Leave the Death Eaters to us . . . "_

_James stared incredulously. It was his son locked up and helpless in the next room! Remus was worried James was going to go off the deep end, killing as many of those Death Eaters as he could. It wasn't that Remus believed that the scum deserved any less, but Remus knew where his priorities lay._

_"... You just get those kids out of there."_

_Remus let out a sigh of relief. The plan was saved James's first priority had always been family and Aidan just played into it. It was clever of their father to remind James, so subtly, that Harry came before getting any revenge. Although James could probably think of a most fitting justice, James was always one of the few people who could take care of Harry. James knew what Harry needed almost before Harry did. Because of that, James could _not _go gallivanting off while his son needed him._

_When he noticed James had already gone off, rather quickly at that, Remus had to run to keep up with him. Remus didn't know what stopped him from collapsing with exhaustion when he finally got to Ron. Remus suspected it was one of two things. It might have been the fact that the room smelled like the monkey cage at the zoo, although Remus reminded himself this was probably logical given how the children had been stuck here for several weeks. _

_Looking around the room, Remus doubted that the subhuman beasts who had taken his charges had ever let them upstairs to use the bathroom. His second suspicion of his feeling so awake was Ron's horrendous physical state and that was likely the real reason. Right off the bat, Remus could see a broken leg, fresh blood and bruises that needed to be attended to, and, possibly, a broken rib._

_That would have to wait however, because, no sooner did Remus catch his breath, then Harry had started screaming at the top of his lungs for James to go away. _

_"Remus do something before he hurts himself! Shh, don't do that. Shh," said James over his sons cries._

_"I have my own problems here, Prongs," said Remus, irritated. He was trying to deduce if the best course of action was to first contain Ron's pain or to untie him. "Harry isn't the only one in the room you know!"_

_"_Now_, Remus!" barked James. _

_Remus turned around. He had only done so with the intention of pointing out (by shouting) that Ron was in critical condition as well and required just as much attention as Harry, but froze when he saw Harry trying to escape from James by trying to pull the straps, that bound him, off the table. Remus cursed again. Without thinking, Remus shot a set of lavender fireworks into the air. This scared Harry greatly, but at least he was paying attention now and ceased to harm his wrists and ankles further._

_"Harry . . . Harry, I'm sorry. Listen. Prongs isn't going to hurt you! We just want to help you and Ron get away from the bad men," said Remus calmly._

_Harry still seemed very skeptical and frightened of what Remus was telling him, but Remus had been watching Harry as he spoke and Remus was quite sure he knew how to convince his nephew of the purity of their motives. "James, transform. Don't look at me like that! Just do it." _

_James obeyed and was completely taken aback to see Harry smile. _

_"P'ons. I thinked I d'eamed you." Harry's voice was hoarse and gritty, but the smile said it all to James, who returned to his normal form almost immediately after Harry's words._

_"You remember me!" he breathed. "Remus, can you believe it? He remembers his dad!" said James turning back to his brother after he transformed back to his human self._

_"Congratulations, Prongs. Harry, your Daddy is going to help you go to sleep now," Remus said gently. _

_Though Remus had said the words to Harry, he didn't think that the little boywas really paying attention.he was so captivated by the factt the man he had thought was just a dream had come to life and was going to rescue him that Remus was positive James would have no trouble getting Harry to do as he said anymore. all the same Remus didn't turn back to Ron until Harry was fast asleep. _

_Remus was feeling quite accomplished for the way he had handled Harry. It took Ron biting him on the hand for him to realize he wasn't as well versed in child psychology as he thought. Was it too much for Remus to hope that James would put Harry down long enough for him to help Remus with the most stubborn and difficult of the children? To Remus's great shock, James had yet to even pick up his son. James was staring at Ron with a heavy heart. It was clear James was wracked with guilt that he hadn't even thought about how Ron was faring. _

_"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Harry's your son. Of course you would tend to him first. I didn't mean to imply --"_

_"Yeah you did, and you're right." James marched over to Ron, rolled up his sleeves, and began entertaining Ron with some rather elaborate and showy tricks._

_Remus undid Ron's straps easily and cleaned Ron off before the boy even realized he was free. It was much harder to sit him up so that Remus could carry him easily from the repugnant dungeon. Ron's shouts of pain from doing this were so loud that plaster fell from the ceiling._

**"**_Sorry," muttered Ron nervously when he stopped screaming, though he was now crying heavily._

_"Don't worry about it, cub," said Remus without thinking. He couldn't suppress a pleased smile when Ron pondered the word "cub," just as Harry had with the word "Prongs."_

_"Moony?" Ron questioned, eyes widening. _

_"Don't tell me you dreamed about us too," questioned Remus._

_Ron nodded._

_"My legs hurt real bad, Moony," Ron's sobbed into Remus's shoulder._

_Remus felt his blood boiling as he stroked Ron's fiery red hair in an effort to soothe him. _

_Meanwhile, a tearful Ron rested his head sideways on Remus's shoulder so that he was looking right at James, who had just cursed a little too loudly. "Sorry mate. What I meant was 'drat' . . . "_

_Remus glared at James, with half a mind to tell Lily what James had said when this was all over. Allowing her to come up with a punishment was by far worse than anything Remus could come up with, and he was a _Marauder

_"Ron, I know this is all very scary, but you need to let me wrap your legs up. It's the only way to get them to stop hurting," said James, demonstrating what made him such a wonderful father, despite any slip-ups of foul language._

_Ron looked torn. He wanted his legs to stop hurting, but he clearly didn't want _anyone _to come near him with a wand ever again._

_"Guess what? All the brave little boys get big red balloons when there all better," continued James in a tone that exuded excitement. _

_The last thing Remus remembered thinking before healing Ron and placing a sleeping charm on him was that Ron, Hermione, and Harry deserved gigantic balloons for everything they had gone through._

Remus jumped. He just heard something that had jolted him from his memory and made his heart do a somersault in his chest. A high-pitched terrified scream. Hermione's scream . . . He wondered what possibly could have happened. He knew that the house was too heavily protected for anyone to get in and try to take her again. Silently he prayed that it was just a nightmare, but somehow he knew that wasn't what had frightened the girl. Racing down the hall Remus hoped that whatever was scaring Hermione could be easily fixed. Their time here was running out.

-- -- -- -- --

Hermione was frantic she looked around for Ron and Harry, but couldn't see them anywhere. She had woken up in yet another foreign room, and again she didn't know where her friends were. The only thing that could possibly make being kidnaped worse was being kidnaped and all alone. Hermione was desperate. She couldn't fathom what the new strangers had done to her friends. What awful things could their rescuers be doing to Harry and Ron. Why weren't they there with her?

Anxiously, Hermione surveyed the room. It was bright, colorful, and full of interesting toys. It certainly wasn't the dungeon she had been staying in for the past three weeks. But maybe all of this was a trick and maybe the bad stuff happened in another room and maybe that's where Ron and Harry were. As she was contemplating the strange new situation she had landed in, she noticed the strangest monster she had ever seen in her life.

The monster was standing at the foot of her bed, staring as intensely at her as she was at it. All thoughts of Harry and Ron were wiped temporarily from her mind as fear and slight fascination overwhelmed her. The monster on the bed was about the same size as she was, but it was brownish green in color, had huge bat-likeears, and bright blue eyes the size of saucers.

_Okay, _Hermione thought to herself, _if I don't move, maybe it'll go away. _She waited for a few moments, holding her breath, but when the monster spoke it was too much for Hermione.

She screamed loudly. She couldn't believe that monsters could talk nothing in her storybooks ever said anything about talking monsters.

"Tiramisu is sorry for scaring you, Miss. I is not believing it. I is never thinking she is living to see any eternus liberi. Master James is never warning Tiramisu that they is . . . "

Hermione didn't stick around to find out what the creature was. All she could think about was that she wanted her mommy and daddy that they were far away and she had already tried popping to them and couldn't . . . but she knew she could pop to Ron and Harry.

She did so without thinking, and the results she got were far worse than she ever expected. She wound up on the edge of an enormous bed much like the one she had been on earlier. She could hear adult voices coming from somewhere down the hall, but those were all the observations she had time to make.

Harry screamed, backing himself up against the headboard and bundling himself into a ball.

"Hermione, you know the rules about freak stuff, that's bad, " said Ron angrily. The redhead tried to sooth his friend by rubbing his back, just as Mrs. Figg had done on occasion. He kept whispering; _It's okay_ over and over to his friend.

It was not true, though. If Harry's Auntie Petunia found out about this, she would get Harry into loads of trouble. Hermione didn't want to get Harry into trouble. Really, she didn't. She just wanted to get away from that awful monster and find her friends while at it. Things were getting so complicated. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She tried to be a big girl and she tried to be brave, but none of that mattered as she burst into loud and messy tears.

With Hermione crying, Harry in a complete panic, and Ron torn between which one of them to comfort first, no one noticed as the door opened or as six people stepped inside.

"Hey, hey what's going on in here?" asked a woman's voice.

Startled, all three children looked up. Ron was the first to speak, though it took some persuading.

"Hermione popped," he whispered, apprehensive about getting Harry punished, but knowing that hiding it would be much worse. "You're not mad at Harry, are you?"

It took awhile for Lily to realize that popping was Ron's way of explaining apparition, but her reply to Ron's fearful question came without hesitation.

"Of course not. You three used to Apparate all the time when you were ba -"

"How you knows that," asked Harry diffidently, cowering a little behind Ron.

"Because I'm your Mummy silly," laughed Lily, thinking that this would ease the tension.

She was dead wrong. The room became eerily quiet. It seemed as though the children were afraid to breathe.

Then with immense bravery for someone so young, Hermione puffed out her chest and said, "Mr. Vermin says that Harry's mummy and daddy are bad people."

"That is just ridiculous," said the man that had messy hair like Harry's. "If I was a bad person, what would I be doing with these?"

The man pulled out from behind his back three of the biggest red balloons the friends had ever seen, just as they had been promised while freeing the trio from the bad men. He handed one to Hermione first, as she was closest, then he handed Ron another balloon, but Harry did not accept his balloon as readily as the others.

"Go on, take it. It's yours."

When Harry still didn't accept the balloon, the man sighed. Handing the balloon to the older man, he gently picked up Harry and sat down on the bed with the boy in his lap. Hermione couldn't help but gasp. After all, never to her recollection had she ever seen anyone who allowed Harry to sit on their lap. Harry seemed wary of this as well, and tensed up.

"Don't be afraid. No one's going to hurt you anymore," whispered the man gently. He then added for Hermione and Ron's benefit: "No one can hurt you here. That's why we brought you here, because it's safe until we can get you home. I know this is all quite scary, but you have nothing to be afraid of here."

The man, Prongs, wrapped one arm protectively around Harry and used the other to indicate the older people in the room. "This is my father, Aidan, and my mother, Accalia. They are really nice and they're probably going to spoil you silly."

Aidan, the man with the salt and pepper hair laughed. The lady with the tawny hair smiled sweetly. Hermione couldn't help but notice that she had a very pretty smile. Aidan extended the balloon to Harry again. Hermione and Ron waited with bated breath. They knew that Harry would only take it if he trusted his father enough to trust this man. And if Harry trusted these people, it was all right for Ron and Hermione to trust them too.

Harry hesitated for a moment considering both his father and the man with the balloon. Then, ever so slowly as though he expected for the balloon to be taken away from him, he extended his hand to accept the balloon. With the assurance that they were safe, and that no one would be performing anymore experiments on them, not to mention those wicked cool balloons, the world was perfect. Hermione forgot all about being separated from her friend and about her monster until it appeared carrying a tray full of tea. Again Hermione screamed and burst into wild tears. She was so shaken up that she couldn't even answer James when he frantically asked her what the matter was.

"Tiramisu is afraid to be knowing what is wrong. Young Mistress is thinking that I is a monster," the creature squealed hanging its head.

Hermione was shocked when everyone (apart from Ron and Harry) began to laugh.

"No worries, Tiramisu, it's just that she has never been around a house elf before," said Sirius, setting Hermione on his knee as he spoke. "Don't cry, sugarplum. This is Tiramisu. She's just the house elf . . . "

"A what?" asked Ron, wrinkling his nose in concentration.

"A house elf, Tiger," repeated Sirius patiently and then adding under his breath: "I'm sure your mother must have half a dozen by now."

Even though Sirius had tried to keep his last comment quiet, it was not lost on the ever observant youngsters.

"Tiramisu helps around the house and she's really nice," interrupted Remus loudly to redirect the children's attention.

"Oh, and look. She brought you some chocolate milk," said Lily glaring at Sirius.

The children happily accepted the unexpected treat, oblivious to the nonverbal argument going on between Harry's mother and godfather.

-- -- -- -- -

The next morning, Remus got dressed quickly. Things were happening just as quick and Remus didn't like to be away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione for too long. Remus stopped off in the kitchen for a snack before heading down to the nursery. He plucked an apple from the counter and was chewing on it contentedly before he even noticed a group of healers huddled around the kitchen table muttering to each other. They were so busy brooding thatthey apparently didn't realize Remus standing behind them. These healers may have been some of the finest medical minds in the country but they had so many complaints about Harry Ron and Hermione that Remus was surprised they were allowed to work in a profession that involved helping children.

"I've had a sore abdomen ever since yesterday when that green-eyed nuisance kicked my abdomen," grumbled healer Johnston.

Remus was getting sick of this. Every single day, those healers did more complaining then mending.

"Then perhaps you should have warned him you were going to cast a spell, just as you were instructed to do," snapped Remus angrily.

Two healers were startled enough that they jumped out of the chairs. Healer Johnston spilled his tea all over the mahogany table.

"Here he goes again," muttered a healer with thin gray hair.

"What did you say, Ms. Newton," hissed Remus dangerously.

Octavia Newton was one of the few healers Remus, James, and Sirius had not been able to charm or intimidate, even for a few moments. She stood up and looked him squarely in the eyes. Remus had never liked Octavia, even if she was a good healer. However Remus was really starting to question whether she should be around children, especially as he began to watch her rant and rave like a mad woman.

"Always defending them. Always . . . explaining everything away." Finally, after several long minutes, she pulled up her sleeve and said, "Explain this away. I dare you."

On her arm was a set of children's teeth marks, and it was still bleeding. He wondered why she hadn't bothered to heal herself. But after thinking about her for a while he decided he didn't care if she wanted to be over dramatic walking around with an open wound so be it.

"He doesn't have to when I can explain it. You, in your ever bewildering wisdom, levitated the girl. I don't blame Hermione as I would bite you as well had you done the same to me."

Accalia was mad. She had come into the room to see where Remus had gotten to and found the healer badmouthing her future grandchild and his friends.

"YOU WHAT! SHE'S _AFRAID _OF _HEIGHTS_!"

"Remus John!" Remus stopped shouting immediately. He wasn't used to his mother calling him by his middle name. Accalia wasn't used to it either, judging by the way she was blushing when she continued. "You promised the children you'd read to them before their nap. I think now is as good a time as any."

Remus was grateful his mother had pulled him away from his confrontation with Octavia. He had seldom been so angry in his whole life. He was even more grateful that Ron, Harry, and Hermione could not read yet. Well, Hermione could read somewhat, but she wasn't nearly as eager to read with him as she was to have Remus reading to her. She especially loved all the funny voices he made while he was reading.

About half an hour later, while the children were napping, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius all enjoyed a nice lunch and an adult conversation. An hour after lunch they were still debating goblin banking policies when they heard Healer Bates screaming in pain.

"Oh Merlin," said Lily exasperatedly. "What now?"

When they reached the nursery, everyone was shocked. Bates, more commonly known as 'Dragon Lady', was wet and her arm was smoking. Still, it was hard for Remus and the others to believe that Ron had lit her on fire, even as she ran hysterically from the house.

"I don' knows what 'appened, Remy," he told Remus for the millionth time. "She tried to make me drink the med'cine and I said 'no' and then she used her stick thing-"

"Wand," corrected Lily helpfully.

"Y-yeah she -- she used . . . that . . . to make my mouth open an' I don' know what 'appened." Ron looked terrified, as if they were going to admonish him as the 'Dragon Lady' had done.

"Don't worry, little man. The mean old harpy had it coming," Sirius replied reassuringly.

Accalia glared at her 'future' son for calling one of the healers a _harpy _in front of the little boy. Ron, however, looked to be relieved.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Ron whispered, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

Harry shuddered and Hermione looked up mortified at the idea.

Remus began rubbing Ron's back in little circles.

"No," James assured them. "No more Dragon Lady."

After everything the healers had put them through it was no wonder why Harry, Ron, and Hermione refused to trust anyone but Sirius, Lily, James and Remus. They were slowly coming around to Aidan and Accalia, but Aidan had a hurdle to overcome. Lily and the others were leaving soon and they would be leaving behind three terrified children who were still very timid. And to add to the whole dilemma, the younger versions of James, Sirius, and Remus were returning that day and they were hardly mature enough to handle the situation.

**Another chapter gotten done. Once again i would to take a moment to thank the wonderful and fabulous Taint of Taia take a bow babe you earned it. By the way Happy Easter to all of you who celebrated. And to the rest of you have a great weekend and may the spring fairies bring me a great fortune. Don't forget to read and review I'd love to know which member of the trio you think is the most adorable toddler or some such nonsense.**

**Next chapter enter teenage marauders, identity crisis, and a whole lot of chaos love treasure be be a certainty well me you know about him in this at Ron and going with you to go on for a little them**


	4. The marauder mix up

**Disclaimer I don't own a gosh darn thing so what are you going to do about it?**

**Authors note: as always a tremendous amount of thanks goes out to the fabulous Taint of Taia**

Chapter 4

Marauder Mix Up

Written by: Empathicallychosen

Betaed by: Taint of Taia

"Until he extends the circle of his compassion to all living things, man will not himself find peace." --Albert Schweitzer

_(o)(o)(o)_

It was the last day befor the potion that the 1984 Azkaban inmates had taken allowing the four of them to be in both the past and present would wear off making this perhaps the most eventful day found at the Potter manor. This was because the younger versions of the marauders had returned home from a week long trip, where they had been out of the reach of Aidan and Accalia Potter. They had been in Majorca with Peter Pettigrew's and his mother. When all four boys walked through the door, the young thrill seekers had no idea of the adventure that awaited them on the other side.

-- -- -- -- --

Ron, Harry, and Hermione (Aidan and Accalia had decided it was best for everyone if the trio stayed in the same room) woke up that morning around 7:30 with a dilemma on their hands. Ron had accidentally wet his bed very badly while he slept. He had ruined the comfortable bed and the nice crisp sheets. This was a new experience for Ron. He had, of course, had a few accidents at Mrs. Figg's, but he had never actually soiled the bed. The reason for that was because Ron's bed, like with most everything else in that house, was preserved with a plastic cover.

Ron was hysterical. He knew from his experiences at the Dursleys, when they had been unable to keep him from Harry, that many people did not appreciate it when a "freak" ruined their nice things, even if it was just an accident. So far, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not upset Accalia and Aidan. Yet they had seen Aidan mad at the bad men and it was very scary. Maybe it was even scarier than when Vernon got angry. Aidan had used his scary stick on the kidnappers, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry really didn't like those sort of sticks. On the other hand, the healers used them, but when they did it made Harry, Ron, and Hermione feel better. Besides, if Harry's parents said they were okay, then maybe the sticks weren't all bad.

Keen on avoiding trouble, Ron stuck his ear to the door. Maybe no one was awake yet. However, Ron was out of luck. There were voices and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"So what? The brats got here, didn't they? That means they can go back. I say we ship them off back to future-land and be done with it," said a squeaky voice.

"Thank you, Peter, but they are extremely powerful. Getting them back is going to be more difficult, especially considering we don't know much about the spell used. It could take months . . . " replied Aidan.

Ron hugged his kneesgetting more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

"I'm in jihnormous trouble," he told the others.

"Don' be 'frayed, Ronnie. We help yous hide," Harry assured him.

"We should hide you outside. They won't ever look for you out there," said Hermione confidently.

"... idiotic. We can't take them with us! It's not exactly child friendly where we're going."

"Well, you have to do something. We're only seventeen, for Merlin's sake. I don't care if he is going to be my son! Thanks for letting me know I'm going to marry Lily and all, but I CAN'T BE A PARENT!"

"S'a good thing we're getting out of here. This place is getting really scary," whispered Hermione. "What're we gonna do?"

"There's no d-down way down. We need ta go downstairs if we wanna get out of here," said Ron staring apprehensively at the door.

"That's it!" Hermione stomped her foot angrily. "You really are a boogey-head! How are we supposed to get downstairs with all those people down there," shrieked Hermione.

"Real cawefully. Shh," whispered Harry.

With a pale face and a deep breath, Harry reached up for the gleaming brass doorknob. The door creaked loudly and they hoped that no one had heard them. They tiptoed into the hall while listening to the voices drifting up to them. Harry was so distracted listening to the voices, his foot hit the floor harder than he would've liked it to. He was instantly grateful that the floor was carpeted rather than just wood like at the Dursleys, because it was a lot harder to make out the noises from his feet. He retreated a little, backing into Ron at the sound of his godfather's voice.

"LISTEN, YOU LITTLE WEASEL (Peter) . . . "

"Sirius, please control yourself! Need I remind you that there are injured children upstairs in desperate need of sleep," chided Accalia.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione crept down the zigzagging staircase as quietly as one of Mrs. Figg's cats.

"You go first, Ron. We's gonna be right there," Hermione muttered softly.

Ron didn't need telling twice as he bolted to the front door. When he opened the large oak door it creaked slightly. Luckily, no one heard it and he was able to sneak outside without making any discernible noise. Harry and Hermione had every intention of following, but, when Harry passed the room where everyone was discussing the current situation, he froze.

The reason Harry had stopped was that the boy who had spoken looked an awful lot like his father. He even had the same smell. Never before had Harry ever come across someone who smelled the same as another person. Unable to stop themselves, Harry and Hermione hidin the shadows.

"All right! I get that the little parasites didn't mean to come here. No offense meant, but your talking like a load of nutters here . . . this is our last year at Hogwarts! You don't seriously expect us to spend it playing house until you finally figure out how to get rid of the future life-suckers?"

When Harry's father heard what, the boy said, his face went very red and his hands were clenched. He looked a little bit like a lobster. It would have been funny if James hadn't been so very angry. Harry jumped.

"They are not future life-suckers," James hissed. "One of them is my son, which makes him your son! Which, in case you've forgotten, is exactly what you've always secretly wanted."

The younger James's eyes darted from his future self to the young Remus to young Sirius and then to Peter, all of whom were waiting for his reply.

"N-n-no I haven't," said Young James finally.

Harry's father seemed even more annoyed. "Why are you stuttering then? Merlin, I'm starting to wonder how we ever got away with anything! I mean, was I always this stupid, or is this a one-time thing?" Future James shouted in frustration.

"How many times do I have to warn you boys to keep your voices down, James," hissed Accalia.

"What did I do?" asked the younger James.

"Not you, James. The other . . . Arg., that's it! Young James, you're Jamie. Old James, you're still James."

"Come on, Mum! I hate it when you call me Jamie. Anyway, I have a better idea," said Young James blushing.

"I'll be Prongs, and you can still be James," he concluded.

"I get it! I am Padfoot, and he's Sirius," interjected young Sirius as he pointed to his older self. "So of course Moony can be Moony. Wait. Young Remus can be Moony."

"I don't get it," Hermione whispered a little too loudly.

Everyone jumped, realizing that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Morning," said Lily warmly.

Harry squeaked in reply.

"Good one, James," muttered Remus. "You've gone and scared t --"

Sirius held up a hand to make the lycanthrope stop talking.

"Harry, where's Ron?" Sirius said anxiously.

Everyone, apart from the teenage marauders, instantly knew something was wrong.

Harry did not reply.

"This is not a game. We need to know where Ron is. Something could happen. The bad men are still trying to find you," said Remus sternly

Hermione pointed beyond the door, the idea of the bad men finding Ron scaring her. James, who was nearest, went to check where she pointed, looking first down the hallway that led to the stairs and then to the entryway.

"Oh no," he moaned. "The front door is wide open."

Without another word, James sprinted outside after Ron. Hermione and Harry stared at each other, petrified.

"Harry, this is very serious. I need for you to tell me what happened to Ron," said Remus gravely.

_Silence._

"Harry James Potter! You answer your uncle at once, do you hear me," snapped Lily, fearing the worst.

Harry backed away from his mother, so far back that he knocked a book off the shelf. Lily was shocked and then came to the realization.

"Oh no, baby. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I'm just afraid, because I don't want anything to happen to Ron."

"H- he 'scaped," Harry was so terrified for his friend that he was shaking.

He was also a little worried that his mother might not be telling the truth about not being angry with him.

"From us? Like hide and seek? Are we playing a game? Because you know you should play that inside, don't you?" questioned Sirius.

"Not a game. Ron had to-to go hide, or you would be mad," Hermione sobbed.

Remus raised his eye burrows quizzically. Harry lowered his voice making it almost impossible to hear him.

"He had a axdent."

Peter scoffed, "So much for mysterious magical abilities. They can't even figure out bladder control."

"Will you shut your mouth, Peter?" James was back with Ron, and, from the tone of voice, it was clear he had lost all patience with his former friend. "You pay no mind to him, Ron. Peter was still having accidents when he was nine. I'm sure those bad dreams of yours will be gone by then."

Peter blushed scarlet. Lily, however, was more concerned with Ron at the moment. He had stained himself so thoroughly that even the socks he had worn to bed were yellow.

"Uh-oh. Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" said Lily compassionately.

Ron nodded gratefully. Harry followed Ron and his mother up the stairs.

"That must have been some nightmare," Lily remarked.

Ron nodded again.

When he was halfway to the landing, he spun around and said, "Sorry I scared everybody."

"It's quite all right, dear," said Accalia, sympathetically.

Harry stared at her.

"Dis 'ouse is not'ing like my Auntie and Uncca's," he said in astonishment.

"Thank you," Sirius called up to him playfully.

Aidan raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, Dad," inserted Remus, "that was one of the greatest compliments you could ever hope to get."

-- -- -- -- --

Later that afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coloring on the floor. Aidan told Lily some rather amusing stories about her husband, and Accalia tried to stuff fifth helpings of lunch into her emaciated sons of the future. All the while, Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot were staring at the toddlers as though they were a pack of rabid rodents who could, at any moment, scurry over and bite them on the foot. Peter, fortunately, had gone home.

"I think I get it now," Ron told his friends looking up from his drawing. "I think the people who brung us here was freaks. Ya know, like us. It's like how t-the b-bad mens thinked we could do stuff. We don' know _how, _but we can." Ron shivered as he remembered the happenings of a little over a week ago.

"So then everybody in here is freaks too?" asked Hermione innocently gesturing around the room.

Harry shook his head in fright at the idea.

"I beg your pardon!" exclaimed Padfoot, indignantly.

"Sorry. They don't understand. I have to kill my sister for this," stated Lily.

Taking in a big sigh, she slid down next to the threesome. "Okay, Harry, Mummy needs to say something. Hermione, Ron, you ought to hear this as well. I know Petunia's always saying that you're weird but it's not true. "

"It's not?" chimed Ron and Hermione at the same time.

Harry looked doubtful and weary, but didn't say anything. He had, after all, been taught to believe everything the Dursleys ever said, and to go against it would mean that he would get hit.

"That was quite weird if you ask me," muttered Prongs.

"No," said Lily ignoring her future husband except to give him a disgusted glare. "You're not weird, just special. Okay?"

"'Kay Mummy," said Harry turning back to his picture.

"That was too easy," whispered Remus.

By this time, Lily had returned to her place on the sofa and Harry was pulling on his father's pant leg.

"Look Daddy. It's us. See?"

It seemed that for now at least the news that he was not a freak was giving Harry some newfound confidence. Boldly, Harry pointed out his mother, father, Sirius Remus, and both of his friends on the picture.

"Excellent work, Bright Eyes. That is by far the best family portrait I have ever seen," said James, more proud that his son had spoken up than of the picture.

"S'for you." Harry watched as James folded it up and put it in a pocket before he picked up another piece of paper to draw presents for Lily, Remus, James and Sirius.

After several minutes of silent artwork, Hermione looked up.

"So . . . So you're you, but they're you too," asked Hermione apprehensively, gesturing at Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. "I don't get it."

"Well, you see, Sweetheart, it is a little confusing. What happened was . . . " started Lily.

"You see, Ladybug, the bad men broke time," interrupted Sirius rapidly.

"Oh," she mouthed, apparently, still confused.

"How'd you know we were missing?" asked Ron.

Sirius simply pulled out of his robe's pocket, the three dearly beloved stuffed toys they had dubbed Croockshanks, Pig, and Hedwig so long ago. Harry, Ron, and Hermione eagerly received the long lost toys, again. This time, it was James who remarked that they had been too fortunate, for escaping the situation without a death in question. This time, however, their charmed life only lasted as long as it took to teach the animals to move on their own. Sirius had secretly cast a spell on the creatures after fifteen minutes. He had done so when the trio were getting very disappointed because they had failed to teach the animals to walk.

The celebration of their success didn't last long for Harry. He picked up the fluttering owl and squeezed it tightly. Harry was very confused. He was debating whether or not to ask for some clarification. Everyone seemed open enough that Harry was troubled. It was because they could be trying to trick him and his friends. What if it was all a joke, like the ones Dudley and his friends like to play on him? Or even worse, what if he'd already asked too many questions and they got mad if he asked another one? He'd already disobeyed that rule far too many times in the past three days alone. Sirius was very strong. If he decided to hit Harry, then it would probably hurt a great deal.

Harry whispered, "Uh, Siri, I has a q'eschun."

He decided to ask anyway. Maybe if he said he had a question, and waited for Sirius to give him permission, he wouldn't get hit.

"Hm?"

"How does you break time? "

"Is it how Vermin always thinks Harry breaks stuff but he never touches it?" asked Hermione innocently.

"It's far more likely that Vernon has a drinking problem than anything Harry does," muttered Sirius

"SIRIUS!"

James sighed again.

"Hey little ones, we need to have a talk."

"Oh, that's okay Daddy. We already know 'at babies come from a stork an' da cabbage patch."

"Oh really?" exclaimed Prongs, practically beside himself with laughter.

"Yeah," said Ron very seriously, "My Daddy told us when he came to tell me about my baby sister last year."

"Oh, so you have a sister now," said Remus, sharing a dark look with Sirius.

The two adults could not help but remember how disappointed Molly Weasley had been when she had given birth to Ron, instead of a baby girl. They knew this was only _one _of the many reasons why the woman had so easily cast Ron aside for another to raise.

"Yup, now she's two," said Ron happily, then frowned a little. "They don't visit me lots."

"Well, that's . . . " James fished around for a child-appropriate word without much success. "... I'm sorry to hear that. But actually, I was thinking we would talk about something else. I want to talk to you about magic."

Hermione gasped. Harry shoved his hands over his ears and backed away from James as though at any moment lightning was going to come down and strike him dead.

"No such fing as m-magic, Daddy!"

"Who told you that?" asked Moony looking puzzled. The teenager was obviously completely unaware of the difficult life the three children had been thrust into as babies.

"Uncca-," began Harry warily.

"Of course. Your uncle is a" but Sirius stopped at the warning look Lily was giving him. "Well, he's not very nice...but magic is real. It's all around us."

"Really?" Ron piped up.

"Like what?" Hermione immediately wanted to know and learn more.

"Well, like you."

"Us?"

Trying to explain to Harry, Ron and Hermione that they were wizards was very difficult and took nearly two hours. When James had finally finished not one of the toddlers could keep their eyes open very easily. Harry was very unwilling to accept that magic wasn't going to get him into trouble. He was very worried that his aunt and uncle would burst through the door at any minute and beat the tar out of him. But no matter what they said or did, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus understood it would just take Harry a little bit of getting used to before he could trust magic again. Although Harry seemed willing enough to try, it was almost as though he was afraid that if he didn't they wouldn't love him anymore. Lily looked over at the sterling silver clock.

"It's bedtime," she said, kneeling in front of Harry.

The little boy was huddled in his seat, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Bedtime. Do we have to? We're not sleepy," exclaimed a horror-stricken Hermione as they were led up the stairs to the nursery.

Remus smiled, his eyes alight. James chuckled to himself as he expanded his old bed to be large enough for all three of the children. Sirius, displaying his muscular abilities, picked up all three children at once and tucked them snugly into bed. With the promise of great adventures from James, a bedtime story from Remus, and a beautiful lullaby from Sirius, Ron and Hermione drifted off to peaceful dreams. Harry, however, stayed awake despite his tiredness, for a last word with the family that had been cruelly taken from him.

"Do you really hafa go?"

Remus nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

Harry unexpectedly burst into tears.

"Hey now, don't cry. Don't you know you're not allowed to cry when your birthday is eight days away?" said Sirius tearing up as well.

"Yeah. And besides, we'll see you soon. I promise," said James knowing that his father in 1984 was feverishly at work trying to clear their names.

He rubbed his son's tummy until the boy's eyes shut closed and he finally fell asleep. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus's last glimpse of a happier life was of Ron and Hermione cuddling one another in their sleep, and of Harry holding his precious stuffed owl while sucking his thumb, tears still in his eyes. Then, in a blur of color like finger paints being washed out in the rain, they were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: this chapter may look familiar to some of you but not exactly the same. Those of you who think that this is going to become some kind of trend I assure you that your wrong. Bonds of fate was an eight chapter story awakening solace has 17 chapters. one more thing Harry's inability to speak properly is only temporary.

Now then please read and review I really really want to hear from you


	5. More Than They Bargained for

**Disclaimer I don't own a gosh darn thing so what are you going to do about it?**

**Authors note: I know I know it late but I can't help it I went out and got myself a life. It's heavier than I thought it would be.**

**Chapter Five**

_More Than They Bargained For _

Written by: Empathicallychosen

Betaed by: Taint of Taia

_Change is a challenge and an opportunity, not a threat. -- Prince Philip of England_

"James, dear, go upstairs and get Harry. We need to do this before your father leaves for work," said a woman's voice, waking Harry from his dreams.

Immediately he started to panic. Accalia and Aidan had always let him sleep in as long as he wanted. They knew that Harry was feeling very sad after his parents left so they wanted him to feel comfortable. From what he could understand, something had changed. Forcibly Harry was reminded of his uncle. _ What did they want to do to him? Was he in trouble? What had he done?_

Poor little Harry had no idea that he wasn't in trouble at all. He had no idea that today was even his birthday. He had never had a real birthday before. No one had ever thrown him a party. He only knew that once a year, Mr. and Mrs. Granger would stop by the house with the present and wish him a Happy Birthday. Uncle Vernon would get very mad and throw him in the cupboard for the rest of the day, while Dudley would get all of his presents.

When Harry heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, he quickly hid under the covers.

"Harry, are you awake?" Harry heard James's voice ask.

Harry whimpered.

"Mum and dad want to see you downstairs," James continued.

"I 'n trouble?" Harry asked timidly, creeping further back under the covers.

"No, of course not. We just have a surprise for you is all," James's voice sounded both bewildered and astonished.

"What is 't?" called Harry suspiciously.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Come on. I'll show you."

Harry heard footsteps getting further and further away. James had left the nursery. He didn't know why, but he trusted James, so, slowly, he removed the covers and crept out of his room.

James wasn't in the hallway. Harry supposed he was already downstairs. So Harry took a deep breath and crept downstairs. He wanted to stay with James, where he felt safe.

From the landing, Harry could smell something very appetizing coming from the kitchen. When he arrived downstairs, Harry couldn't believe what he's saw. The kitchen was decorated with red and blue balloons and in the center of the table was a small, chocolate cake.

"Happy Birthday," said Accalia smiling.

"Is i' my bir'day?" asked Harry, turning to Hermione for the answer.

Hermione thought hard and long, but she couldn't seem to remember knowing when her friend's birthday was. She shrugged, and Harry turned to Ron, who was just as clueless as she was. Harry was confused and crestfallen. If Hermione and Ron didn't know when his birthday was, who would? If it was his birthday, did that mean that the decorations and the cake were for him?

"Your mummy said it was," Accalia said assuredly.

"Oh. You t'ink she knows?" asked Harry innocently.

Everyone over the age of five laughed. For the life of him, Harry couldn't understand why.

"Yes, Harry," chuckled Aidan. "You know what else? Your daddy asked me to make sure you had a really great time today."

Harry hugged Hedwig close to him and began to tear up. Aidan and Accalia assumed that the little boy was sobbing because he missed his mother and father. This was partly true. But the main reason was that if Aidan was telling the truth, then that meant that Harry's parents cared about him the way Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon cared about Dudley. Harry didn't fully understand the role of grandparents, but if what Aidan was saying was true then Aidan and Accalia must have loved him too. That meant at least four adults cared about him and wanted to see him happy. That was more people than Harry could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams.

"Oh no, no don't cry. Everything is going to be all right you'll see," said Accalia soothingly. "Why don't you come on over here and we'll have some cake and open your presents?"

Much to everyone's dismay, this made Harry cry even harder. For several minutes, everyone tried everything they could think of to make Harry feel better, and only made the cries get worse.

"What in the world is wrong with this kid?" called Sirius, over the wailing, when Harry had reached the point of shaking his friends decided to answer.

"Harry's never had cake or presents before," said Hermione knowledgeably.

"Well, what do Petunia and Vernon usually do?" asked Accalia, wondering why on earth they had never given Harry so much as a cake on his birthday.

"Nothing," said Ron simply.

"Why not?" asked Remus.

"Dunno." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, clearly never having given it much thought.

"Didn't you ever ask?" questioned James.

"No," Ron replied, as though James had asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Why not?"

There was total and complete silence for a very long time. Then, to everyone's surprise, Harry responded.

"'Cause . . . 'cause," Harry tried to think of what his aunt and uncle would want him to say.

"Because day hit me ifs I do," Harry blurted out finally.

Harry didn't know what made him tell the truth. He had just been wondering what would have happened if he did, and all of a sudden the words just flew out of his mouth. Uncle Vernon had always told Harry that if he ever told anyone, they'd be angry and then uncle Vernon would just have to hit Harry harder. But Harry was finding out more and more that his aunt and uncle weren't always telling the truth about things. Still, he had never intended to repeat the words out loud.

Hermione and Ron were just as flabbergasted as Harry was to hear the words come out of his mouth. They weren't the only ones. Aidan, Accalia, James, Remus, and Sirius were all floored. Whatever they had expected Harry to say, it wasn't this. Aidan was very angry. It took a long time to calm him down, and Harry was terrified. He raced back up the stairs dived back into the nursery and hid himself in the wardrobe.

Moments later, he heard a voice. "Harry? Harry? It's me, Prongs."

Harry didn't answer. For several minutes, he heard James searching the whole room, getting closer and closer to the wardrobe. Then, all of a sudden, there was a knock and James pulled the door open. Without saying a word, James seated himself on the floor next to the wardrobe.

"Gandad hates me now," sobbed Harry.

"He doesn't hate you," James assured the boy.

Harry just stared at him disbelievingly.

"It's true. He just really, really hates your aunt and uncle . . . "

Harry stepped cautiously out of the wardrobe. James smiled at him.

"Now how about you and I go downstairs and get some of your birthday cake before Padfoot eats it all?"

James took Harry's hand as they walked down the hallway, but when they got to the stairs James jerked his hand away quickly. Harry stared at James. When no one was around, James was really nice to Harry, but when somebody could see them, all of a sudden he wasn't. For the next month, Harry tried to figure out why this was, but all he concluded was that grownups were very confusing.

-- -- -- -- --

As far as James could tell, Sirius was the only one asleep. He knew that he could not fall back to sleep, but James still wanted nothing more than to lie in bed and do nothing. In order to do that, James had to pretend he was in fact still asleep, because Peter came by around nine o' clock, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sleeping and decided to spend the night. James knew the moment he got out of bed that Peter would start clinging to him like an over excited Pomeranian. James didn't know why Peter had changed so much over the summer, although when discussing it with Remus, the lycanthrope said he had not noticed a change in their friend. So perhaps it wasn't Peter who had changed at all. Maybe it was he, James, who had done the changing.

James shook his head. It was too early in the morning for such deep thinking. He distracted himself by listening to the gentle patter of feet coming down the hallway. The footsteps stopped outside of James's door. There was a tiny, almost inaudible, knock, and James knew even before anyone called out that it was Harry.

"Pongs! Pongs? Po --" Harry kept calling out for James without giving him time to respond.

"Merlin! Does that kid ever shut up?" grumbled Peter.

"Can it, Pete. He might hear you," hissed Remus.

"So?" said Peter bluntly. "Clearly he's too thick to realize that he is annoying."

James felt the strongest and strangest urge to punch Peter in the nose.

"What is it, Harry?" James replied as he opened the door, trying to calm himself down.

Peter started, not having realized James was awake.

"Gwams say you gotta come fer br-- br -- eating," piped Harry.

"Okay. We'll be down just as soon as we wake up Padfoot."

It took so long for them to wake up Sirius that Accalia sent up Aidan, Hermione, and Ron to retrieve the boys. When Sirius finally did wake up, it was because of a pillow fight. They got so into the tussle that there were goose feathers from the pillows flying everywhere. Sirius accidentally knocked Remus against the wall, causing the pictures and knickknacks hanging on it to topple onto their heads. A truce was called and the marauders scurried around the room tidying it up before Accalia came up and saw the disaster area they had created. When the room had been brought back to an acceptable state, James picked up the rumpled calendar and was startled. It was August thirty-first . . .

At once, Peter started saying how relieved they must be that summer was ending. He went on and on about how glad he was that no one under the age of eleven had ever been allowed to stay at Hogwarts. According to Peter, they had nothing to worry about except for the important things like the N.E.W.T.s and humiliating Snape and, of course, for James to win over Lily. Peter had been testing James's patience ever since he had arrived at James's house. Not only with his constant hyperactivity, but ever since he'd walk through the door, he had nothing but awful things to say about Harry. So that even if James wanted to tell his friends about the strange new paternal side of him wanting to burst out, he couldn't. It would be too embarrassing. At least he knew how Peter felt. However this may have been why he was so confused and ashamed of his feelings to talk about them, even with his brothers. So he did not know that Remus and Sirius were willing to accept Harry's existence as a factor in James's life, and, even in time, welcome him. James had tried his best to ignore Peter when he made remarks about Harry, but when Peter talked about James's future wife as if she was a trophy of a sort to own, he saw red. Luckily, Peter was saved from a thrashing by Accalia's voice.

"IF YOU BOYS DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO FEED YOUR BREAKFASTS TO THE GARDEN GNOMES!" she called from the kitchen.

When James, Remus, Peter and Sirius arrived in the kitchen a few minutes later, Aidan and Accalia were in the far corner of the kitchen next to the cabinets. They were having a heated debate. They were whispering, but they weren't quite whispering softly enough.

"Be patient, Accalia. He just needs to get more comfortable with us. At least he _is _eating, " said Aidan, trying to hide his own anxieties.

When James returned to the table with a bowl, he discovered what was alarming his mother. James was first alerted to this situation because Sirius was gaping across the table at Harry, who was happily chomping away at a charred piece of toast.

"Now you have to admit, that is weird," hissed Peter, a bit too loud.

"What was that?" Accalia snapped, returning to the table.

"Nothing, Mum," Sirius quickly replied.

Everyone except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and perhaps Peter himself, knew that Accalia's patience with Peter was wearing a lot thinner these days.

"Peter was just reminding us we still have to go get our school things this afternoon," said Remus, realizing that she knew Sirius wasn't being entirely truthful.

Accalia remembered at once that with all of the excitement in the house, she had completely forgotten that her sons would be leaving the next day. Her apologies were endless and she began announcing all the things that had to be done to give them a proper sendoff. Aidan, however, was not so accepting of Remus's excuse. Fortunately the brothers were saved further explanation of their friend by the ones Peter had so readily mocked.

Harry was trying to serve Hermione some more porridge, but somehow he had missed her bowl and had ended up serving a great big spoonful of porridge to the wall behind him. Ron wanted more milk and ended up pouring the entire quart into his lap. Aidan thought this was funny. Peter simply found it disgusting.

"Lighten up. One quick cleaning spell and everything will be back to normal. So they're a little bit sloppy. James was at their age and I'm sure that you weren't much different yourself, Peter," said Aidan as he handed Hermione a napkin so that she could remove a large amount of jam that had not made it into her mouth.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione spent the morning playing with a midnight blue ball with five-point stars that rotated and called out the names of different constellations while they played with it. This could get slightly irritating at times, but today it was a lifesaver. While they threw it to one another, the marauders could prepare for their day at Diagon Alley. At the same time, Aidan got dressed and ready to take care of some emergency at work, while Accalia spoke with a nurse from Saint Mungo's.

"I'm afraid you boys are on your own for lunch. Your cousin, Karina, poor dear, caught a case of scofungulus and I have to go sit with her," said Accalia in search of her cloak.

"That's all right, Mum. We're on our way out anyway. We'll just grab something at one of the shops," replied Sirius.

It was at that moment Aidan came downstairs fully dressed and ready to go, "I really have to dash, Cali. Have fun boys."

Aidan and Accalia were thirty seconds away from apparating, and the flames were already licking Sirius's toes, when a small, gritty voice made them all freeze.

"Sagittarius, Cassiopeia, Cygnus."

They all whipped around to see Harry not even a fraction of an inch away from Aidan.

"We gonna go away, gandad?" he asked innocently, continuing to bounce the ball as he spoke.

Aidan looked up at his wife who stared back at him, feeling just as guilt ridden as he did. Harry was a very fragile child. Of course he had a right to be, given that he'd been abused for two and a half years, gone back in time and then spent a month tortured by the most foul wizards in existence. Being forgotten would probably destroy the boy. It took a few seconds for Aidan to regain his senses. Ron and Hermione had come along to see where Harry had gotten to. Aidan bent down to his grandson's eye level and started to explain that they had simply overlooked them in their haste and he couldn't. Harry's emerald green eyes twinkled innocently with delight at the prospect of being outside.

Aidan had trained the children that when they were in public they were never to mention who they a really were. At first, Hermione was surprised and offended that Aidan was asking them to lie. When Aidan explained that it wasn't a lie but a game of make believe they were playing, she had absorbed the information excitedly. Though Hermione and Ron could even recite fake addresses, and Harry had become quite accustomed to saying that James was his cousin whom he was visiting from Yorkshire, the toddlers hadn't been out of the house since they had arrived. Though the three friends were more than grateful to be away from their captors and that they were being treated so humanely, their boredom was becoming more and more apparent. Aidan could only imagine how awful it must be to be locked away in some stuffy old manor all the time with so little to do.

"You sure are. The boys thought it would be quite fun to show you around some wizards stores."

James glanced at Peter, who was looking absolutely appalled at the idea.

"Wha --" James started to protest, but Aidan glared at him.

The matter was closed for discussion. The children were going to Diagon Alley with the Marauders.

-- -- -- -- --

It took Sirius, James, and Remus (Peter had decided that he was going to head home so as to avoid spending time with the trio) another hour to leave, because traveling with a pack of four-year-olds is quite possibly the most difficult endeavor anyone could undertake. Actually being in Diagon Alley was much worse because there were all the shops and things to distract small children. By the time James, Remus, and Sirius finally made it to the bank to withdraw some money, they were exhausted to the point of leaving, but they had things to do.

Inside the entrance, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were again distracted by the burnished bronze doors and the strange little creature standing next to it wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold.

"That's called a goblin," said Mr. Prongs quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

The goblin was four foot and eight inches (142 cm). He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them.

"What's that say Mr. Padfoot?" asked Ron eagerly.

_"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

"I like that poem," Hermione giggled. "It's funny. Silly gob-goblins."

"Yeah ... er... that's goblins for you... silly," said Remus sarcastically. Fortunately, Hermione missed the sarcasm.

A pair of goblins started to bow them through the silver doors but stopped mid-bow screeching: "Eternus liberi!"

Alarmed, Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs hurried the trio through the doors so that they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. All of them stared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, whispering breathlessly to each other "ETERNUS LIBERI! Eternus liberi!"

Harry jumped at the excited whispering and clung to Hedwig so tightly his fingers were white and tingly. But despite his nerves, he couldn't help but look upon the scene in the amazement. There were too many doors to count, leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. The teenaged 'grownups' made for the counter, but they were met halfway by one who could only be the head goblin in charge of the bank. He was very old, very wrinkled, very bald, and very warty.

"I am Guenon. Is it true?"

Guenon did not wait for an answer. He began to circle around the trio, muttering to himself about the three creatures whose devotedness and tenderness for others set them apart from the rest of the world. He did this while stroking his beard. Finally he stopped and smiled. Not one of the Hogwarts students, past or future, had ever seen a goblin smile. It was a bit frightening, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione giggled. Apparently Guenon was the most amusing Goblin of all.

"Have a good journey, young ones," he said softly.

"What kind of warped mess have we gotten ourselves into," muttered Sirius. "I mean, warmhearted goblins? What's the world coming to?"

It was then that Guenon looked up and round on James. "You possess the greatest treasure in the world in these three. You are truly blessed."

"Thank you," replied James awkwardly.

Guenon then began to speak more quickly, in a low rumble.

"Listen closely to what I am about to tell you. It is of the utmost importance. You must keep them away from Dementors at all costs. Now, I will have one of my most trusted goblins take you to vault 2014," said Guenon turning to the counter.

"No, no, wait a minute," said Remus quickly. "I'm afraid there's been some kind of mistake. We need to withdraw some money from the family Vault. Vault seven hundred and-"

"You must go to vault 2014. Your money will be waiting for you when you return," snapped Guenon, apparently annoyed that Remus did not see the significance of this.

The goblin Guenon had chosen to escort them to vault 2014 was a goblin named Pickerel. Pickerel held the door open for them. The tiny trio, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

"Are we going on a train, Prongs?" asked a bewildered Harry.

James made sure Remus and Sirius were busy with Ron and Hermione, then lowered himself to Harry's level.

"No way," whispered James animatedly. "This is much better than a train, Pronglet. Look!"

Harry watch wide-eyed as Pickerel whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. In the beginning, Harry was enjoying himself. The wind rushed through his hair as they traveled and there were so many interesting things to see. Soon, however, enjoyment turned to terror as the cart went faster and faster down one sloping tunnel after another. The turns were getting sharper and it kept getting darker and darker. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Pickerel wasn't steering.

Helplessly, Harry clung to James for dear life. In the cover of darkness where no one could see, James held a trembling Harry tightly. "It's all right, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you I promise," he crooned in Harry's ear.

"Are you young ones enjoying yourselves," asked Pickerel.

"Yay!" exclaimed Ron immediately.

Hermione didn't seem to be afraid either. In fact, she seemed fascinated by everything around her. Harry said nothing. Because James had let go of Harry as soon as they could see again, Harry turned to Hedwig for comfort. He was clutching Hedwig so tightly it looked as though her eye might pop out. Pickerel seemed to notice this and did something that absolutely floored Remus, James, and Sirius. Pickerel pulled from his pocket an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire and he handed one to each of the tiny wizards. "These are for you, keep them close. They may come in handy one day."

Hermione and Ron were having much too much fun examining the jewels and pretending they were goblins to notice the odd looks Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs were giving their goblin. On the other hand, Harry couldn't wait for James to let Harry hold his hand again. Their eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but they kept them wide open. Once, Ron thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late -- they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. They reach the high-security vault in record time. It was one of the highest security vaults the marauders had ever seen, and they had to admit they were a little disappointed when all that was inside were a few very ancient pieces of paper.

Neither Remus, James, nor Sirius cared to look at the document. Unlike Harry, who stayed close to James's side, they practically had to physically drag Ron and Hermione from the bank because they insisted on saying goodbye to each and every goblin. Remus, James, and Sirius finished their shopping as quickly as possible. They snapped quite a bit harsher then they ever would normally have done should any of the children slow them down for any reason. They were in such a rush to get home, they almost left Hermione behind in the process. Sirius relayed the story about what happened at Gringotts to his adoptive father, while Accalia tried to comfort a distraught Hermione.

"I said I was sorry already. Please just shut up," snapped Remus, losing his patience with the girl's loud weeping.

He did this at about the same time Sirius finished telling Aidan everything about the episode at Gringotts. Hermione sobbed even harder. Ron shouted angrily at Remus, but it was nothing compared to what his mother had to say. In the end, she sent Hermione (tears still streaming down her face) and the boys to play upstairs and Aidan took the ancient papers from James and read aloud.

The first piece of paper was just one line: WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS A PROPHECY MADE BY ONE HELGA HUFFLEPUFF SHORTLY AFTER THE DEMISE OF SLYTHERIN.

The next page held what was apparently the prophecy.

"A thousand years from this day,

Three brothers united not by blood

Shall be born unto this world.

A connection tight, woven and intertwined,

Will be that which stands between

Evil and the eternus liberi.

One of them a child of one brothers' blood,

Another of the fiery line,

While the last descended from great Rowena's way.

The brothers shall protect these three

Of whom shall be

The guards against the two made of evil."

Aidan finished reading and looked up at his family. James stared into the fire feeling as though he was going to be sick. This was much, _much, _more than he bargained for.

**That's it for this chapter. Please thank the lovely, talented, Taint of Taia for the time and effort she put in the making this chapter so wonderful. Also Thursday is my birthday and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed by the way from this point on Harry's speech will be normal. So please don't send me any flames I wrote it like this for a reason**

Next chapter summer ends (don't worry for the characters not for you)


	6. fatal copassion

**Disclaimer I don't own a gosh darn thing so what are you going to do about it?**

_**Authors note: I know it's been awhile but give me a break I haven't heard a word from my beta in roughly 2 months. I'm sure she's just busy with college but it does kind of put a damper on posting thing luckily for all of you before everything got quiet we managed to finish ch seven. Don't worry I know how annoying the wait is and I promise if I haven't heard from a by the time... well let's just crossed that bridge when and if we come to it shall we**_

**Chapter Six**

_Fatal Compassion_

Written by: Empathicallychosen

Beated by: Taint of Taia.

_The child learns so easily because he has a natural gift, but adults, because they are tyrants, ignore natural gifts and say that children must learn through the same process that they learned by. We insist upon forced mental feeding and our lessons. --Rabindranath Tagore_

That evening at dinner, all the adults were in a foul mood, but were trying their best to hide their anxieties about the prophecy and have a pleasant last meal together before the marauders had to leave for Hogwarts. Accalia had prepared a mountain of rich and delicious food for dinner, and, much to their surprise, the group was actually able to think of topics that were considerably more pleasant than their looming destinies.

James and Sirius rounded off the evening by performing some rather elaborate and showy tricks. The children did not stick around to watch for very long. After dinner, they quietly slid out of their seats and disappeared upstairs. Twenty minutes later, they reappeared. They were standing behind the adults, with dessert still smashed all over the their faces, Harry and Ron were dressed in Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs's Hogwarts uniforms. Adding to the moment, each one of the children was carrying a miniature and light wooden trunk used to store dress up clothes. They had filled them with all of their favorite things.

"'Kay we's ready to go," said Harry, trying to walk in Moony's shoes.

"I think it's time you explain to him about Hogwarts," Aidan whispered to James.

"can't you do it? you're better at explaining things to Harry that I am," James repliedstaring down at the little boy as if he was going to explode.

"James," Accalia began warningly.

"Alright, alright I'll do it."

James frowned sadly and got down on his knees to look at Harry.

"Uh-- oh," Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Look, kid, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not coming to Hogwarts with us. You have to be eleven to go to howarts so while we're gone you're going to stay here where your grandparents can keep an eye on you," James informed Harry matter-of-factly.

Harry was so distraught he couldn't speak he just started crying and ran from the room.

"You're a big Meany head," Ron said to James angrily, kicking off one of Sirius's shoes and throwing it across the room.

"Oi, I don't make the rules if you've got a problemwith the way things are take up with Dumbledore," said James indignantly that it was no use Ron had already vaulted up the stairsafter Harry.

-- -- -- -- --

It was an unpleasant scene in the household the next day. Harry, Ron and Hermione just outright refused to come see the boys off at the station, and the rain was worse then ever. All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as James, Remus and Sirius took their departure.

"Are you sure it'll be all right leaving them here like this?" asked Accalia for the third time.

"You never worried about leaving _me_ home with the House-elf before," retorted James, annoyed at how late they were destined to be.

"If you could change the weather to reflect your mood, then I would have," Accalia snapped tartly.

Aidan looked out the window. The monsoon like weather had stopped. It was just light snow streaming gently to the ground. For a moment, Aidan caught himself thinking that this was odd. Then he reminded himself that the flamboyant child they had grown to love was much more than the ordinary wizarding child. If Ron could cause a monsoon out of anger, then it was certainly plausible that he could make it snow. Once Aidan had come to that realization, he started to wonder what the gentle falling snow could have meant and decided that Ron was sad and lonely, but that Ron was starting to come to terms with the fact that he was going to be left behind

"They'll be just fine. If we don't hurry, we'll miss the train," Aidan said while pushing his wife out the door.

But just as Accalia crossed the threshold, they were impeded by something else. Sirius had been lagging a bit behind because he was having a bit of trouble getting a good grip on his trunk. Halfway across the room, he stumbled over one of Harry's toys and landed face first on the floor, while the entire content of his trunk scattered all over it. In plain view at Aidan's feet lay dung bombs, Archimedes premium Itching Powder, and filibusters fireworks.

"Just what on earth do you intend to do with all of this," asked Accalia sternly.

"Charms experiments," replied Sirius lamely.

Once the pranking materials had been confiscated and the boys had been put on the train, Aidan and Accalia were thoroughly exhausted and didn't really feel up to handling the demands of three small children. Nevertheless, when they got home they tried everything they knew to coax Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the nursery. Nothing they tried succeeded, so they just decided to let their charges come out when they were ready. Sure enough, about the time Accalia began to magically chop the onions for supper, the young fledglings appeared behind her. Out of the three of them, Harry's eyes were by far the most red and puffy. When he saw the kitchen knife finish with the onions and proceed to dice a handful of tomatoes, those piercing green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked affectionately, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Harry's forehead was a bit warm, but Accalia dismissed it, knowing sometimes after a tantrum such things occurred.

"What you doin'?"

"Well, honey, I'm making dinner," said Accalia turning from Harry briefly so that she could transfer the tomatoes and onions into a pot with a flourish of her wand.

"Wit m-magic?" questioned Harry apprehensively.

Accalia sighed and waved her wand again, this time to stop cooking, and knelt down to Harry's level. Accalia had never met a child who was so genuinely afraid of whom he was (whom he was, being a wizard). How on earth where they going to help Harry understand that everything he had ever been told were lies? Especially after what he witnessed his captors do?

"Yes, Harry, I was making dinner with magic. I know how confusing all of this must be, but someday you're going to understand that magic can be dead useful. Even fun," she ended mischievously.

For a brief second, Accalia saw a glimmer of excitement in Harry's eyes. She felt relief wash over her, because she suddenly knew it wasn't hopeless. Unfortunately, Harry's face fell almost instantly. He bit his lip and was silent for a long time.

"But Auntie P'unia says-"

Accalia gently lifted her finger to Harry's lips, "Yes, I know what she tells you dear, but I want you to think about it for a moment. Your aunt and uncle hurt you and make you feel bad, don't they?"

Harry nodded.

"Sweetheart, your grandfather and I love you and protect you. We would never lie to you. And, I daresay, your aunt and uncle lie to you a lot."

Harry nodded again and, for the first time, Accalia felt as though she was making some real headway. "Harry, I promise, if magic were bad, it would _not_ be in this house."

Harry pondered this for what seemed like forever and then he asked as innocently as could be, "Kens we help makes dinner, Grams?"

"Of course you can. Would you like to put the plates over on the table for me? Careful now. They're heavy." Accalia watched as they toddled over to the table before she turned back to her cooking. "What do you say we have chocolate milk with our dinner tonight?"

There was no answer.

THWACK!

"What are you three- . . . "

She would have screamed, but didn't, because what she saw made her want to retch instead. Harry was passed out on the floor and was bleeding quite heavily from the head. She would have rushed over to him immediately, but her feet wouldn't move. Instead she watched helplessly as Ron tried to resuscitate his friend, but failed, losing consciousness himself. When the strange hold of the spell they had been trying to cast broke, Hermione was barely conscious. As soon as Accalia found her voice and her legs she screamed for her husband as loud as she could. It seemed to take Aidan an eternity to reach the kitchen. In actuality, it was likely a matter of minutes.

Accalia pulled out her wand, casting the resuscitation charm as vigorously as she could. She was frantic as the two boys laid limply next to her on the cold marble floor. Each one of the little ones was in dire need of her attention. Everything was such a blur, somehow, but she managed to get Harry and Ron breathing steadily again. Accalia looked over at Hermione and saw that she was losing consciousness Accalia knew she had to keep the girl talking. Unfortunately, every time she tried to get a conversation going, Hermione would start to nod off again. Urgently, Accalia began singing as loudly and obnoxiously as she could.

"Hush little baby don't say a word . . . Come on Hermione, sing it with me . . . Atta girl," said Accalia. She felt drained, yet somehow she managed to inject some feeble confidence into her voice.

Just when she had Hermione under control, Ron started having convulsions. Accalia cast the body bind curse on the boy so that Ron didn't hurt himself while she was healing Harry.

"AIDAN! AIDAN! What's taking you so long . . . no Hermione don't stop singing. Let's start over, okay? ... hush little baby . . . "

Still singing, Accalia scrambled back to her grandson and scooped him up into her arms. Accalia was kneeling in a puddle of blood, and her pure white apron was now a deep crimson, and still Accalia clutched Harry to her.

"Sanare," she croaked pointing her wand directly at the gash on the boy's head.

It didn't work. Accalia was desperate. She wasn't going to let Harry die. Not after she had just met him. Not after she had fallen in love with that sweet temperament and shy smile. Not after everything he'd already survived. She knelt there cradling him in her arms, shouting the revival spell over and over again to no avail. That was how Aidan found her.

"Accalia, ACCALIA! We can't help Harry here. We've got to take him and the others to Saint Mungo's," shouted Aidan, already carrying Hermione and levitating Ron into the fireplace.

-- -- -- -- --

Aidan paced anxiously around the waiting room. Accalia, not really reading it, flipped through an old copy of Modern Sorceress magazine. Both of them were eager to hear news about Harry. They had brought the young wizards to an old friend of theirs they knew from Hogwarts. His name was Joshua Dixon and he was the only one Aidan would trust to take care of his future grandson and keep his identity secret. Joshua was one of the most prominent healers in the wizarding world.

Although he was a bit eccentric, he managed to heal Hermione in less than a minute. Yet, for reasons beyond Aidan and Accalia's understanding, after healing her Joshua had one of his assistants escort the girl down to a high security ward. It took Joshua almost five minutes to stabilize Ron, and then he too was taken down to that mysterious high security ward. Joshua hadn't even stabilized Harry before taking him down to the ward with his friends.

Joshua and Harry had been gone for over an hour and a half, leaving Accalia and Aidan with nothing to do but wait. Regrettably, waiting was not one of Aidan's strong suits. Nearly every five minutes, Aidan would charge up to a pimply young witch with a rather sore disposition and ask her if she might kindly find out when Joshua was going to finish the examination. Each time the young witch became more and more inhospitable. The more ungracious the witch at the desk became, the more agitated Aidan became. The more agitated Aidan became, the more apprehensive the other patrons of the waiting room became.

Aidan was well-known by the whole of the wizarding community. Like many of the other unspeakables, Aidan had a reputation as mysterious and brooding. Although it was true that a few people questioned his sanity, the name Potter was considered noble, and commanded a certain respect from most people. Everyone, however, could agree about one thing. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of Aidan's wrath.

"Don't bother, dear. She wasn't willing to help you five minutes ago, and she isn't willing to now," said Accalia without looking up from her magazine, after about the twentieth time going through this routine.

"What's taking that overzealous badger so long anyway? That's what I'd like to know," said Aidan resuming his pacing.

"Now is that anyway to talk about a man who is treating one of your relatives, stupid Gryffindor," said a bantering scratchy voice behind Aidan."Can't even remember badgers are Hufflepuff's sign can you?"

Aidan turned around sharply and found himself mere inches from Joshua, who ignored his best friend. Joshua greeted Accalia with a playful kiss. After informing the witch at the desk that he would not be free to see anymore patients for the rest of the day, he turned back to Aidan.

"So did you cure Harry or didn't you?" snapped Aidan.

"I did what I could, but I'm afraid this isn't something that can be cured with a spell and a lolly," sighed Joshua.

"What do you mean? Is Harry all right," asked Accalia fearfully.

Joshua nodded, "He and his little friends are going to be just fine. It's just that they have certain," he paused, "socially unacceptable powers."

"What powers?"

"Not here, Aidan. Trust me, we don't want to risk being overheard," said Joshua firmly. Bewildered and curious, Aidan and Accalia followed Joshua down hallway after hallway. No one spoke, and the more they went on in silence, Accalia dreaded what was coming. In order to try and alleviate some of her anxieties, she clutched tightly to her husband's hand. Even though the silence was giving Aidan the urge to vomit, he flashed his wife his best winning smile, however fake.

Once they had reached the high-security ward, Joshua sighed and turned to his friends.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, but, under the circumstances, I'm afraid none of us has any choice in the matter," said Joshua grimly. "Aidan, Harry and his friends are empaths."

Accalia moaned despairingly. Now Aidan understood the need for all the secrecy. If anyone found out that the children were empaths, the poor dears would most likely end up dead.

Next chapter we check in with the marauders at school.

Please read review the silence is killing me.


	7. A lopsided existence

Disclaimer: okay we should all know it how works by now if I don't own any of the HP characters or themes this is just my take on how things should have been.

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: due to unforeseen circumstances this is the last chapter the fabulous and wonderful taint of taia will be betaing for me. I would like to thank her and wish her all the luck in the world. Unfortunately this me I I'm currently without A beta if any of you out there would like to give me hand please let me know. If I cannot find a new beta I will be vun able to post for a while. thank you and please enjoy the post. **

Chapter Seven

A Lopsided Existence

by Empathicallychosen

BETAED BY taint of taia

"The man that makes a character, makes foes." -- Edward Young

_(o)(o)(o)_

James stood on a hill overlooking the lake with a letter crumpled tightly in his hand as he listened to the night wind gently rustle the grass around him. Life was a funny thing. Last summer James's only worry was how to get Lily to like him. Then from out of nowhere three kids show up on his doorstep and suddenly everything changed. It was like they woke up something inside of him that he had put to rest a long time ago.

Frightening as all of this was he mercifully received a distraction when Dumbledore announced a Halloween masquerade. Once again James was able to redirect himself from the ugly truths of growing up. He focused all of his energies into becoming attractive to Lily and the adventures he had craved not so long ago. Unfortunately James had so much work to do for his N.E.W.T.s that adventures were few and far between and it had been exactly two weeks from the start of term and James had not yet become the man of Lily's dreams. The problem was James had no idea what Lily was looking for in a man. (Though he refused to admit it.) Nevertheless James was able to stay so preoccupied that Harry and the feelings he had about the little boy were pushed to the back of his mind. This worked very well for James until about an hour ago.

James smoothed out the letter which was pointless because he had already memorized the blasted thing:

**Dear James, Remus and Sirius,**

**I hope that school is going well and that the three of you aren't causing too much trouble. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Harry got very ill after you left for school. from what I understand it is quite serious. But don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine, your father and I are taking care of it. I thought it was best to inform you. Study hard and try not to break too many hearts. I will write you again as soon as I can and hopefully the topic will be more pleasant.**

**Love always,**

**Mum**

This letter worried James and that made James angry because James didn't want to be constantly troubled by Harry. When James had first read this letter, he felt like a part of him was dying and it terrified him. What was going on anyway the kid didn't even exist yet! You can't have feelings for something that doesn't exist! The problem was that Harry did exist and ignoring it wouldn't change that. But James didn't want to face his new life. He didn't want to grow up. James crumbled the letter again; Marauders were supposed to be immortal. 'Carefree and reckless forever,' that's what they had always said. In a rage James through his rucksack as far as he could and it bounced off the tree and came to rest with its roots.

"IT'S NOT FAIR" James shouted into the wind. "I NEVER ASKED FOR HIM TO COME HERE!"

The angrier James got the more the truth of the matter came to him. James didn't believe in destiny life was what you made of it. But maybe a person had a few select things that were simply a certainty. If that was true then Harry was a factor in James's life whether he wanted him to be or not. The thing James couldn't understand was that he did want Harry. He had known the boy possibly for four months and he was already ingrained into James's soul.

"You're going to get me kicked out you know," James told the ball in his fist softly.

"I don't know about that," said a voice from behind him. "I'm kind of glad you're finished being an immature idiot . . . In fact I think someone ought to give Harry a medal."

"Go away Moony. I just want to be alone for a while," said James warily.

"Tough," said Padfoot as he and Moony sat down on the grass next to James.

"Now if only Harry could do something with Padfoot," said Mooney _almost _jokingly.

"Watch it flee-face," snapped Sirius in jest.

"He's four, not a miracle worker," James teased lamely.

Sirius shoved James lightly and from that point on the three friends sat in silence for a long time.

In fact they had sat for so long that they found there back sides were sore but rather then leave they stood only long enough to stretch themselves and then they layon their backs staring up at the stars.

"You don't think Dumbledore left because of Harry do you," James asked after a while.

Dumbledore had stood up at breakfast and announced that a friend of his was gravely ill and he had to go away for a few days and make some arrangements.

"Nah," said Padfoot composedly

"Awfully certain aren't you," said James trying to inject some amusement into his voice.

"Yeah," said Padfoot I mean think about it. "The old man's what like a thousand? He's got to have dozens of friends with both feet in the grave."

"Yeah, he's right James I wouldn't worry about it," said Moony but even as he said it they all knew he was wrong.

James allowed himself to be swept up in the vast miracle of the stars. What was it about them that made a person feel small? What was said about them that made a person face their own mortality? Mortality . . . James couldn't help but wonder in that moment if Harry were to die in this era what would happen? As if reading James's mind Remus broke James's train of thought in the Nick of Time.

"Hey Prongs?"

"Yeah."

"Padfoot and I were talking, and we decided that if you want to hold Harry's hand_ outside _of a dark tunnel, it's okay with us."

James blushed and rolled over onto his stomach, elbows pressed hard into the dirt. He wasn't sure whether to be ashamed that they had seen James trying to comfort Harry or relieved that they understood what he was going through and were willing to stand by him. James didn't know if it was too much to hope for or not. He tried to think of something to say but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out. He took a deep breath and waited for his heart to stop pounding.

"Mean it," he said childishly.

"Sure, besides I hear kids really attract girls. You know the sensitive type and all that," said Padfoot nonchalantly placing his hands behind his head.

"What about Peter," said James dismally.

"He's hopeless with the ladies you know that," said Padfoot playfully.

"I mean how does he feel about Harry dog breath," said James impatiently.

"Peter will take awhile but he'll come around he always does," said Moony getting up to head back to the castle.

They were silent.

"Hey guys," said James softly.

"Yeah," said Moony

"Thanks."

"No problem, Prongs ol' pal," said Padfoot as they threw James's invisibility cloak over themselves and started to walk up to their dormitory for a nice long sleep.

-- -- -- -- --

None of the students at Hogwarts could understand why the sun was already heating the air so rapidly on a Tuesday morning in the middle of September. The Herbology students were baking out on the grounds as they toiled away trying to work with soil so hot it felt like fire. James, Remus and Sirius skidded along the dungeon floor as they raced towards their potions class. They had already been late for every class this year and their potionmaster had told them that if they were late again they would receive a month's worth of detentions pickling toadstools. When they finally raced through the door Professor Slughorn frowned so deeply that his walrus mustache looked like it was going to droop all the way to the floor.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm going to have to give you that detention now. Meet me in my office at 7:30," he said gloomily.

As James headed over and sat down next to Peter, Lily couldn't help but notice that James was so pale he resembled a vampire. His hair was even wilder than usual not to mention the fact that his glasses were practically sliding off his nose and he didn't seem to be making an effort to fix it. But what alarmed Lily the most was that the normally loud and rambunctious Quidditch champion was behaving in a very subdued manner.

"Is he in his slippers," said Lana McEwen a wide-eyed Hufflepuff girl.

Lily looked down at James's feet to see a pair of royal blue fuzzy toed house shoes. She shook her head in disbelief this was getting more and more bizarre by the minute.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him," she said trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know," said Lily's best friend Olivia Cole brushing her blue streaked hair out of her eyes. "But whatever it is it just got worse. Look."

Lily followed Olivia's gaze and groaned. Striding down the rows of students was Isabella Fontaine. Isabella was a tall, lengthy brunette who came from a very wealthy wizarding family. Whatever Isabella wanted Isabella got, except of course for the thing she wanted most of all James. James, who had been interested in Lily ever since their second year had never exhibited the slightest bit of enthusiasm for Isabella. This of course only made her more desperate to win James and the more James rejected her the more she resented Lily. Even though Lily had told Isabella time and time again that she could have Potter. Lily had always thought that James and Isabella deserved each other. But today with James looking so completely pitiful it seemed like cruel and unusual punishment.

As always Isabella was accompanied by her best friend Samantha Tisdale, a clever and cunning blond girl whose cold and calculated eyes were as blue as the ocean. When they reached the table where Remus James and Sirius were setting up their cauldrons James muttered a little in a way very much reminiscent of moaning Myrtle.

"Not now woman! Can't you see we're busy," snapped Sirius harshly.

Samantha glared at Sirius who looked nothing more than amused by her intimidation tactic.

Isabella Ignored Sirius and smiled flirtatiously at James. She began to talk to him in an annoying bubbly voice that was quite unnatural for Isabella. Lily bent over looking for potion ingredients in her bookbag pretending not to listen. Isabella mentioned something about a cousin and asked James to go to the Halloween dance with her. It was strange Lily had never cared who Potter went out with before but for a fleeting moment Lily caught herself praying that he would tell her no. There was a clatter as James stood up so quickly that he just about smashed Isabella's nose. Remus pulled gently on James his sleeve and he sat back down. James looked around the room blushing a little when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"No, Isabella, for the last time I do not want to go to the dance with you," said James loudly.

Isabella flushed dark red and rushed back to her seat with Samantha trailing along behind her. Gradually the whole room stopped staring and pretended to go back to their own conversations, whispering hurriedly about what had happened.

"That was a little harsh wasn't it," said Lana McEwen turning from her cauldron to watch as James slowly turned back to his work.

"Not really, once you factor in that Isabella's already asked him 15 times," said Olivia.

The other girls at the table stared at Olivia in fascination.

"What," said Olivia defensively "it's like watching a train wreck."

"Speaking of train wrecks, look out Lil, here she comes," warned Victoria Willoughby her chocolate skin tone sparkling because of the bright sunlight that streamed through the window.

Lily sighed and watched warily as Isabella waited for Professor Slughorn to leave the room so that he could discuss something with Professor Flitwick. The moment he had Isabella charged crisply toward her knocking down a number of students and everything else that stood in her path. This reminded Lily vividly of an elephant stampede.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss high and mighty," snapped Samantha.

"Pardon me," said Lily calmly.

Isabella sneered testily at Lily.

"Don't play dumb with me, you nasty little Mudblood," Isabella hissed.

"Watch your mouth," snarled Lana.

"Stay out of this, badger brain," Isabella retorted.

Lana opened her mouth with a comeback but stopped when Victoria put a hand on her shoulder. If Isabella wasn't being so cruel Lily might have laughed. Firstly because this behavior was simply so childish and secondly because Isabella had lipstick smeared all along her front four teeth that had most likely been there the entire time she had been flirting with James.

"... We all know that you fed my Jamie a love potion," said Isabella leaning so far into the desk it looked as though she might split in half.

"How pray tell, did you come up with that ridiculous and desperate conclusion," asked Victoria in amusement.

"Oh please," said Samantha tartly. "How else could somebody so ordinary and

so hideous bag a catch like Potter?"

"Do you want me to hit her for you Lils," snarled Olivia.

"Go ahead and try freak show," sneered Samantha.

"Just dropped it Liv," advised Lily.

Lily wasn't much for what other people thought about her but this was getting far too ludicrous and had gone on for far too long. The nerve of that girl! Lily saw the way boys looked at her. She wasn't so dense that she didn't notice the jealous glances she got from her older sister Petunia. Lily had already turned down 12 different boys who had asked her to the ball because she didn't know how to dance very well and wasn't very keen on making a fool of herself Lily lowered her voice because students all around the classroom were staring, including James.

"If I wanted to go out with Potter, I would've gone any of the times he asked me. Better yet I would have asked him to go out with me myself why would I need to enchant him. From where I'm sitting it looks to me you are just being snippy because Potter isn't interested in you," Lily snapped coldly.

Isabella reddened with indignation.

"It just so happens he only turned me down because his cousin has taken ill and he's rather sick about it," said Isabella.

Lily glanced at James who turned away.

"All right, all right everyone eyes forward. Miss Fontaine, Miss Tisdale find your seats please," said Professor Slughorn as he came back into the classroom. "Today we will be working on the draught of the living dead . . . "

-- -- -- -- -

By the end of potions class the day had gone from bright and sunny too cold and rainy leaving the students once again at a loss to figure out what had happened. Everyone, Lily noticed except for the "Marauders."

"Merlin, if Ron doesn't start calming down the kid's going to cause a natural disaster," Sirius said as he and his friends left the room.

Lily watched as James lingered gathering his things to leave.

"Hello, Earth to Lily are you coming or what," asked Victoria breaking through to Lily after several minutes of trying.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead I'll the right behind you," said Lily without taking her eyes off James.

"Ok-ay suit yourself,"said Olivia as she and Victoria left with Lana.

Lily took a deep breath not even sure what she was doing or why she cared.

"OI! Potter."

James turned and looked around the entire dungeon to find the one who had called him as though positive that_ the_ Lily Evans would never dream of talking to him. In spite of herself Lily smirked. _Love potion indeed_! When James was certain, it was Lily who had spoken to him he waved away his friends giving Peter and angry look when he thumped James on the back. As James made his way over to Lily, she had half expected him to be striding up her and pompously and roughing up his hair. But he wasn't, on the contrary Lily noted in even greater astonishment that there seemed to be something very sober about James today.

"Yeah" he said dully.

" I was just wondering if it was true about what Isabella said about your cousin," said Lily quickly.

"No, that's not why I turned her down, I turned her down because, well quite honestly she gives me the creeps," said James turning around to leave, looking if possible even worse than before.

"No I know that. She scares me too sometimes, I was just wondering if you really did have an ill cousin," said Lily speaking even faster now.

"Oh that yeah, his name is Harry. He's only four," said James blankly.

"What's wrong with him oh gosh. I'm sorry I didn't mean," said Lily blushing.

"No, it's all right, I don't know myself, all my mom said was that it was serious," said James staring at the floor.

"You really care about him don't you," Lily observed

"Yeah," said James.

Lily stared.

"What's a matter didn't you think I had feelings," said James darkly.

"Of course I did, it's just nice to see this side of you is all, " Lily retorted as they walked down the hall together.

"Good to know," said James feeling considerably happier.

"Oh and Potter, by the way, nice slippers."

A\n thanks for reading everyone please click the reveiw button at the bottom of the page

just another reminder i'm IN NEED OF THE NEW BETA

next chapter the trio comes to hogwarts for the first time(and I promise Harry's speech will have improved)


	8. Peter's plight

Disclaimer: okay we should all know it how works by now if I don't own any of the HP characters or themes this is just my take on how things should have been.

Chapter 8

Peter's plight

Written By Empathicallychosen

Betaed by aerohead1980

"Do not be afraid of showing your affection. Be warm and tender, thoughtful and affectionate. Men are more helped by sympathy, than by service; love is more than money, and a kind word will give you more pleasure than a present." -- John Lubbock, Sr.

_(o)(o)(o)_

"Come now Dumbledore, for pity's sake we have enough difficulty getting teenagers to listen to us but now you want us to tend a bunch of four-year-olds too," exclaimed Professor Pictor the astronomy teacher.

"Not at all Jacob, there are only three of them and James, Remus and Sirius will do all of the tending. I am merely asking that you allow the children to be present during the boys' classes," the headmaster said with a mild frown.

Almost all of the teachers grumbled in protest once again.

"How are we supposed to teach seventh year students in the company of minors?"

"There is a reason young children aren't allowed in this school, Albus!"

"This is outrageous!"

"They're going to make a mess of this institution!"

"It's ab --"

"That's enough," shouted Professor Flitwick in a surprisingly loud voice for someone so small that caused several of his colleagues to jump. "Listen to yourselves, your squabbling like a bunch of caged mice! Now I'm sure, Albus has a fine reason for allowing the children to come here. Perhaps if you allowed him five minutes he would explain."

"Indeed thank you, Filius," said Albus gratefully.

All eyes were on the headmaster as he strolled over to the bookcase turning his back to the staff. Albus thought carefully about what he would tell his friends and his peers and what he would be forced to leave out. Nodding resignedly to himself he turned around and began to relay the story of what happened three months ago. Making Harry, Ron and Hermione out to be nothing but ordinary children of the current era of course. Albus paced around the room making certain to look each and every member of the staff in the eye at least once while he addressed them.

"... After James left his cousin Harry fell desperately ill and Aidan is worried about the safety of his nephew and we decided that the best place for them was here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore looked around the room again when he finished speaking. Many who had opposed the new visitors were staring blankly at the floor. Several seemed indifferent. Others were staring at the headmaster with a newfound understanding and a handful of them still seemed contrary to the idea. Professor Pictor still appeared to be resentful of Professor Dumbledore's decision, (why no one knew for sure seeing as James, Remus and Sirius no longer took astronomy,) but Filch was positively beside himself and Mrs. Norris sensing her master's indignation hissed at the headmaster with her hair standing on end.

"I don't care how well behaved you claim the little vandals are. All children are stinky, messy, sticky and disrespectful. If you think for one moment that I'm going to --"

"The matter is closed," said Dumbledore softly in a manner that made it clear there would be no more discussion.

Filch blanched.

"I have a meeting in a few minutes with Mr. and Mrs. Stempel. It seems Michael has set off a bag of dung bombs in the girl's restroom again and I'm sure you all have things to attend to as well," said Dumbledore sitting down at his desk and pulling a piece of parchment toward him.

The teachers all left for their classrooms hurriedly, but no one scurried away from the headmaster quite as fast as Argus Filch.

"Filius, Horace, Minerva, Pomona, I wonder if I might have one more word with you," said Dumbledore without looking up from his parchment until it was only the four of them in the room.

"I was hoping you would inform your houses that there will be a feast tonight in honor of our guests and I should think it best if they would dress appropriately so as to make our new visitors feel welcome. Minerva, if you wouldn't mind alerting the kitchens as well."

Dumbledore turned back to his work signaling to the professors that it was time for them to leave as well.

-- -- -- -- -

"Come on, come on, let's go," bellowed Aidan from the hearth of the main fireplace.

It took a lot longer to leave the hospital then they had expected. Joshua had to check over Harry, Ron and Hermione one last time before they were allowed to be released. Unfortunately just as he came through the door he had to take care of a memory charm emergency. After Joshua gave the threesome a clean bill of health the admitting nurse lost Harry, Ron and Hermione's clothes so they had to go back to the manor so that the children could change out of their hospital gowns. Accalia had to run to Diagon Alley because Hermione didn't have a change of clothes and nothing in the attic fit her.

Aidan couldn't believe they had not noticed Hermione had been wearing the same clothes every day. It seemed unfathomable to him. After all, they had pulled out James's old clothes for Ron and Harry and they had always made sure they changed their clothes every day. How could they have overlooked the little girl?

What seemed like an eternity later Accalia came through the fireplace clutching several different outfits. Aidan was getting very agitated by now. He hated to be late for anything.

"Keep your robes on. We're coming," snapped Accalia.

Accalia sighed at her husband's impatience. It was clear to her that they needed to take care of the children's departure to Hogwarts very carefully. Hermione was quite terrified of being placed in the girl's dorm without Harry or Ron to keep her company. Perhaps Hermione was taking so long to get ready because she was hoping to avoid the experience altogether.

Accalia was also very nervous about Ron. Ron liked to protect his friends from any perceived threat. With the new information about the boy's empathic gift, Accalia was very scared about how Ron would react in a new environment. Ron was a very sweet little boy. Once you got to know him, you could see that even at this young age his tough exterior was just a mask for his insecurities. The problem was that empaths had a very narrow sense of wrong and right. They were about to send Ron into a world of students who would lie and cause all sorts of mischief. Accalia was afraid that he might overreact. She shuttered to think what would happen if Ron used his elemental abilities in an attempt to protect his friends. She glanced over at Ron and started to laugh. Ron had both his trousers and his top on backwards. How could such an adorable little boy hold such devastating power?

"Come here dear and let me fix that for you," she said gently.

"I'm a big boy. I can dress myself," Ron protested.

"Yes you can. But don't you want to look your best for Miss Lily," she said calmly.

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"Good boy, there that's much better," said Accalia stepping back to get a good look at Ron again after his robes were back on the right way.

Accalia didn't know much about the boy's background but he idolized Lily and James as if they were his own parents. Then again why should that seem strange? When they were there Lily and James treated both Ron and Hermione like one of their own. Still, there was something more to Ron. Hermione would stay up the first few nights clinging to Lily sobbing and begging her to send her back to her mother. Ron on the other hand rarely mentioned his parents and when he did he spoke as casually as if they were talking about the weather and then quickly changed the subject.

"Grams, if I go away to Hogwarts whose going to take care of you," Harry asked innocently interrupting Accalia's musings.

The past two and a half weeks with Harry had been wonderful. Harry had really bonded with Accalia and Aidan and best of all Harry had even grown to like magic. Accalia was amazed at how simple it really was. The first time Joshua had asked for Harry to do magic he panicked. Aidan decided to turn magic into a game with Harry. With an enormous amount of encouragement they managed to turn the most despicable thing in Harry's life into the most fantastic thing in his life. Still, Hogwarts was a big place filled with an overwhelming amount of magic. There was no telling how Harry would react.

"Don't worry dear, Tiramisu will take good care of us for you," Accalia laughed.

"Promise," said Harry doubtfully.

"Promise," said Accalia comfortingly.

When at last everything they needed was found, after Hermione picked out a lavender velvet dress, they were able to leave for Hogwarts just two hours behind schedule.

When they finally arrived at the school, Hermione forgot all about her fears about being separated from the boys when she saw the impeccable majesty of the extraordinary new world around her. The castle likewise seemed to give Ron a rare tranquility. Accalia especially was amazed at the unbidden behavior of the boy. But none of them received Hogwarts quite as well as Harry.

Harry knew that Hogwarts was a special place. He knew he would see things here that he had never seen in his life, but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be overwhelmed by such dazzling enchantment. Harry took in everything from the polished white marble floors to the pictures that were pointing at the three friends and talking rapidly to one another. It was at that moment Harry new without a doubt that his aunt and uncle had to be wrong about magic. How could a place this wonderful be bad?

"Come on sweetie, we're very late. Don't worry, I'm sure James will take you around to see everything later," said Accalia gently placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Aidan led the way over to an incredibly gruesome monster. Hermione gasped and hid behind Ron.

"It's okay, sweetheart, that's just the gargoyle he keeps away people who aren't supposed to be here," said Aidan without looking away from the gargoyle. "Carsten's caramel camels."

To Harry's utter amazement at these words the hideous creature came to life and jumped away like a frog. Ron clapped bursting with laughter and amusement as the wall split in two creating a pathway that led to a moving spiral staircase that sailed elegantly upward. Hermione smiled because it reminded her of the escalators she would ride on when she went on trips with her mother. She missed her mum very much.

"Okay everybody hop on," Accalia instructed.

"Hop, hop, hop," said Ron playfully as he jumped onto the stair next to Harry.

Harry waited impatiently to see what extraordinary sight he would see next and was slightly disappointed when he noticed the only thing at the top of the stairs was an enormous door. Aidan reached for the door but before he could knock the door swung open and in front of them stood a wary looking gentleman and an angry looking woman pulling on a blond boy's ear. This woman made Harry a little nervous.

"Matthew, Emma, it's nice to see you again," said Aidan pleasantly apparently unperturbed by the woman. "Michael's been up to his old tricks I see."

"Suspended for the third time," said Matthew in agitation as he passed.

Aidan chuckled to himself as he knocked on the open door.

"Ah, Aidan," said Dumbledore smiling. "Come in, come in."

"Sorry we're late Albus," said Aidan as he stepped over the threshold.

"Not to worry. It seems we are all running behind today," said Dumbledore waving his hand genially.

Albus smiled down at the children and extended his hand. Accalia nodded calmly to Harry and with renewed confidence in the old man he took it. When Harry stepped back, Ron shook Dumbledore's hand as well. When Hermione came forward, she hugged him. Harry wasn't sure if it was okay to hug this man. It appeared to Harry that Mr. Dumbledore was a very important man. Very important men like him did not seem like the type of people who were very receptive to hugs. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be mad at her. Once Hermione came back over to them Ron made a disgusted face at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Harry, I would like you to meet a friend of mine," said Dumbledore.

He gestured to a stern looking woman that made Harry a little bit nervous, but she smiled and Harry found himself smiling back at her.

"My name is Minerva," she said kindly.

They said hello but Harry couldn't say her name. The closest he could come was Minnie. Harry was worried that she would be mad at him but thankfully she didn't seem to mind. The old man laughed and his eyes twinkled brightly

"If you run into any trouble while you're here come and find me and we'll see if we can't fix it," she said generously.

Then the adults started talking giving the friends time to look around. They were in a vast room that made an abundance of funny noises. There were a lot of strange looking silver toys all over the room. A few of them had legs that made them look like a spider. Ron did not like the toys very much. Some of the other decorations spouted out smoke of all different colors. These were Hermione's favorite.

Harry was busy looking at more moving portraits. These portraits were the most boring ones Harry had seen because all they were doing was sleeping and some of them were snoring but still Harry was fascinated by them. He looked at the big claw-foot desk where the grownups were still talking but his eyes only lingered there for a moment because on the shelf behind Mr. Dumbledore sat a decrepit old hat that was so dirty and full of holes Aunt Petunia would have fainted if she had seen it. Harry giggled at the thought.

A quivering note made Harry jump. He spun around and saw a tremendous perch. On it sat a beautiful bird the size of a turkey with glossy gold plumage.

"Wow! That's got to be the prettiest birdy in the whole wide world," said Hermione loudly.

Harry nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"His name is Fawks. He is a phoenix," Dumbledore told them.

"Harry and me have owls. Their birdies too," Ron informed Fawks holding up Pig to show his new friend.

Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation with the Phoenix and didn't notice the soft knock at the door. Harry looked up when the door opened and four teenagers entered the room. Harry wanted to call out to the beautiful red-haired girl but stopped himself remembering that his grandfather had said to pretend that they didn't know her. It was part of the game. Instead he spotted James and threw himself around his father's waste.

"Prongs! I've missed you too much," Harry squealed.

"Harry," James shouted in astonishment.

"What is everyone doing here," asked Sirius.

"We go to Hogwarts now too," Hermione said before turning back to Fawks.

"What!"

"Boys, boys! Calm down. Harry, why don't you go over there and play with Fawks," said Accalia waiting until he was absorbed in fascination with the Phoenix before explaining to her sons that there "cousin" was an empath and needed to stay at Hogwarts. But they neglected to mention to Lily everything that happened before hand concerning the kidnappers and what led Harry, Ron and Hermione to be in the Potters' care.

"Which brings us to your presence here, Miss Evans," said the headmaster. "I was hoping you might help the boys to take care of them and look after Miss Granger at night."

Lily looked over at the three children who seemed to have bonded remarkably well with the Phoenix on the floor next to them. They seemed so sweet and innocent and Mr. and Mrs. Potter were surprisingly kind and down to earth. How could conceited, selfish, hardheaded James Potter have such congenial parents? Still the thought of working with him made Lily a bit nervous. Now that Harry was well, wasn't it possible that James might start behaving arrogantly again?

"Of course headmaster, I'd love to," said Lily smiling down at Harry who was singing along with the Phoenix.

"Great," said James eagerly.

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter. I'm only doing this because leaving children in your care would be reckless endangerment," Lily snapped coldly.

Aidan chuckled when he looked between his son and the girl who would one day be his daughter-in-law.

Shaking his head Aidan bent down to Harry's level and said, "Harry, Accalia and I have to go now. You be good for James, all right?"

"Can't you stay," whimpered Harry.

Accalia shook her head. She looked like she was going to cry. Harry was very disappointed by this but was happy that she gave Harry an even bigger hug than either Ron or Hermione. When Accalia had finished her goodbyes, she rounded on her sons. She looked very severe and much more like Aunt Petunia then Harry could have imagined.

"You three had better take good care of these children, or else! Understood? Ron sweetheart, get your fingers out of your nose . . . "

-- -- -- -- --

Professor McGonagall stood outside the entrance hall with the trio. Hermione was chewing on her fingernails apprehensively. Harry had an unexplainable knot in his stomach. He didn't know why but he didn't think it was because he was scared. Ron was so exhilarated by Hogwarts he was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet unable to wait for the next surprise that the castle had in store.

"We're going to go in now, you go find James and sit down at the table with him as quietly as you can," Minnie told them as she opened the door.

Obediently Harry tiptoed into the great hall. When he stepped over the threshold, he was stunned. Harry had thought he had seen the best of the castle when he was in Dumbledore's office but he was wrong. The great hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the students were sitting listening to Dumbledore's speech. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

"... They will be joining Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter in the Gryffindor tower --"

Three of the tables sat in silence waiting for the end of Dumbledore's announcement but the table nearest to Harry, Ron and Hermione started to laugh and jeer. The three friends didn't know what it was that made them so uncomfortable about these people but some of them were so scary they even made Ron nervous. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence staring disappointedly at the laughing students.

"It is very generous of the seventh year students to be showing these children around, so I trust you will all be kind to them and our new guests . . . "

The rude students were silenced at once. One or two of them looked at their plates as though they wanted to break eye contact with Dumbledore because they were so ashamed. Harry looked around the hall terrified. There were so many people in this room and all of them were strangers. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to go back to his grandparents at the big house and play with Tiramisu again.

"Harry, we lost Prongs," said Ron panicking.

Harry started shaking. He didn't feel so good anymore. Hermione bit her lip trying very hard to be brave. Just when the three of them were about to lose their cool, two figures came bustling up from the table furthest away from them. The pair of them looked like they were racing each other. As they got closer Harry recognized them, it was Lily and James.

"Exciting, isn't it?" whispered Lily, hoping that Ron was not going to start crying.

Harry had to admit, now that they were away from those scary people in back, with his parents everything seemed better. Even though Harry still felt very wobbly. He and Hermione nodded. Ron on the other hand was being oddly silent. Lily and James led their new charges to the Gryffindor's table. Harry sat in between them. Lily seemed keen on putting as much space between herself and James as possible. Harry was sitting next to James, Ron sat on Harry's left and Hermione sat next to Lily who was speaking hurriedly to her friends. Harry jumped a little when Professor Dumbledore announced the beginning of the feast. It seemed strange now but for a minute he had forgotten the old man was there.

"What would you like to eat," said James to Harry who was absorbed in the enchanted ceiling.

Harry jumped again, "What?"

"What would you like to eat," James repeated patiently.

Harry looked down at the table. Where there was once nothing there was now piles and piles of food. He had never seen so many things he would have liked to eat on one table: roast beef, fried chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and spinach which Harry absolutely did not want.

"WOW!" Hermione shouted.

"Does that happen every day?" Asked Ron

"Mostly," said Sirius between bites of steak and kidney pie.

Ron gaped at Sirius in disbelief. Both Harry and Ron ate quickly and barely had room for dessert. When Harry looked at everything there was before him he couldn't help but think that even his whale of a cousin couldn't have devoured even a portion of what was on the table tonight.

That didn't stop Harry. For once he could have dessert without fear of being reprimanded. The only problem was deciding which one of the delectable treats to try. There were blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, fudge and rice puddings.

Harry looked around the hall. He never would have imagined there could be this many witches and wizards all in one place. He wondered how many of the students families still love them. Surely there must have been some families that hated magic as much as the Dursleys. When he asked, James told him that his aunt and uncle were nutters and that people should be proud to have a witch or a wizard in the family.

"Like Lily's mum and dad," he said glancing distractedly over at Lily.

James could not pine over Lily for long. Within minutes he was wrapped up in an argument with his friends. It seemed that Peter was not exactly pleased to have Harry here. Harry felt awful. He just wanted to be with James. He never wanted to make anyone angry. To Harry's relief however the dispute was three against one. Harry was still sad that the marauders were fighting but it made him feel better that James, Remus and Sirius wanted him to stay.

Harry heard footsteps coming up from behind him. He and Ron turned around to see Lily storming up to them looking rather frazzled. Harry vividly remembered how similar this look was to the look on his mother's face earlier that summer when Ron had hid after his accident. He sank back into his chair. Lily wasn't angry though Harry noticed. She was sad, sad and worried.

"Potter," she said, as she got closer to Prongs.

James who was completely engaged in his dispute with Peter did not hear her.

"Prooongs," Ron interjected impatiently. "Pay 'tention. Lily is scared."

"... Sad too, don't forget that," said Harry dejectedly.

James whipped around quickly, "What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering if it was true about Hermione's arms, I mean," Lily seemed to be having a lot of trouble getting the words to come out.

"Hey guys, why don't I introduce you to Lily's friends," said Remus steering the boys away from the head boy and girl.

Lily watched the boys walk away and then continued on as though there had been no interruption at all, "she says --"

"She was tortured. They all were. It was bad from what we understand," Sirius stated grimly.

"Like it wasn't bad enough that Harry was getting abused," said James darkly.

"I have to admit I'm surprised she said anything to you. She doesn't really talk to anyone about it," said Sirius interrupting James's rant before it went too far.

"Merlin! I had no idea, " said Lily astonished.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all arrived at that moment cutting their conversation short. Harry was appalled that Lily was even sadder now than when they had left. Reproachfully Ron demonstrated "the right way" to cheer someone up by doing a water-juggling trick he had picked up while in the hospital. Unfortunately a Hufflepuff girl saw it, which led to a crowd of people asking Ron to do the trick for them. Ron was overwhelmed by this many people and he was still more than a little traumatized by the events of that summer. He started to cry and Professor Flitwick came over and broke up the crowd.

Peter watched grudgingly as Remus, Sirius, Lily and James all fussed over Ron.

"Sniveling brat," he muttered.

Everyone in the hall from the ghosts to the students and even the portraits were talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione. All of the girls at the table thought that the threesome was very cute, but Peter didn't. He was determined to get rid of them.

At any cost.

a\n well there you go I told you I wouldn't have to wait too long. It would have been up this weekend but my Internet was down until last night. But the chapter is nine pages long so in the end it all works out lots of love to aerohead1980 for the hours work it took to make everything perfect

next chapter Sirius realizations where Sirius of course takes advantage of Harry Ron and Hermione and they end up lost in the castle what's a poor empath to do

read and review pleeeeease


	9. Sirius realizations

Disclaimer, I don't own anything blah blah blah

Authors note i they don't have much to say except that my sister getting married and I have to wear the ugly bridesmaid dress in existence. So if you want to make me feel better you will be kind and review the dang story

Chapter Nine

Sirius Realizations

By Empathicallychosen

"You might have loved me, if you had known me. If you had ever known my mind. If you would have walked through my dreams and memories. Who knows what treasures you might have found. Yes, you might have loved me. If you had only taken the time." -- Anonymous

(o)(o)(o)

Harry had been at Hogwarts for less than 24 hours and Sirius was already on cloud nine. He really hadn't minded when they had been told that he was going to stay in school with them. Sirius was after all, self-proclaimed as "too cool to care." He had no idea that these children would be such a gold mine of opportunity. Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived at Hogwarts on Sunday evening. Monday James, Remus, Lily and Sirius were exempt from classes so that they could show the little ones around.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were very excited to learn there were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was utterly amazed the coats of armor could walk.

That evening Professor McGonagall had summoned them to her office and informed them that due to the unusual challenges three young children would bring they were allowed to be late to their classes, leave classes early and leave in the middle of class should the need arise and if any of the teachers objected they would be getting an earful from not only Professor McGonagall but from Dumbledore as well.

But perhaps the biggest compensation of all was the effects all three children, but especially Harry, seemed to have on the girls. Every time Harry, Ron and Hermione walked by the little ones seemed to have all the girls going positively wild over them. The thing that might have ruined it all for Sirius, if he were just a little bit more mature, was that Harry was not accustomed to this much attention and did not seem to have acquired much of a taste for it. Every time the crowd of girls would get too large he would run away as fast as he possibly could. Unfortunately for Remus and Sirius, Harry seemed to have acquired his father's stamina. Which meant they would have to go running after him to the point of collapse far too many times in one day.

"... But Prongs I don't like all of these girls around. They're always acting funny," Harry mumbled as James reprimanded him for running off again when they were walking to the Great Hall.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Besides they all smell funny."

"No funnier then you do," Peter wheezed.

"Cool it Pete," said James with a definite steely edge to his voice.

Peter shivered under James's glare.

"What I think Peter means is . . . well I'm not sure what Peter means exactly," said James pulling Pig away from Ron's mouth.

"Look kid, just don't go running off again got it," Sirius told Harry before turning to Ron, "and you, hold your breath."

"Did you hear that girls," Victoria asked as she, Lily, Olivia and Hermione came up from behind them. "Words of wisdom from a Neanderthal."

"Hermione," chorused Ron and Harry together.

Immediately, Hermione rushed up and gave both boys an enormous hug. She had gotten used to not having the boys with her every minute of the day rather quickly. However even Sirius, who could be completely inept when it came to sensitivity, had noticed that the less time Hermione was spending with Harry and Ron the more she missed her mother.

On the other hand, having three girls in the dormitory with her seemed to rid Hermione from her anguish at times. Hermione loved having so many new playmates to do just girl things with. Olivia was even helping Hermione experiment with different looks. Today they had straightened out her hair and put her in a pair of blue jeans, a red top with a kitten printed on the front and removable highlights to match.

While Hermione showed the boys the new collar Victoria's mother had gotten Crookshanks in Hogsmeade, Lily told James about how terrible Hermione's homesickness had really become. Sirius watched the little girl carefully. He wasn't sure whether to pity her because of this situation or to be amazed at how well she had hidden the truth about who she was, even in a time when she was grieving.

"Lily, I picked these flowers for you last night," said Harry proudly holding up a handful of crumpled dandelions.

"I don't think they feel so good Harry," said James mildly.

Harry took one look at the dead weeds in his hand and his eyes began to water.

"On no, no don't cry. It's okay mate, we can go pick some more flowers for Lily later," James said quickly.

"Nonsense, dandelions are my favorites Harry thank you," said Lily accepting the weeds from the boy and placing them in her pocket.

Harry perked up at once and followed Remus through the Great Hall doors.

"Thanks Lily. He really things a lot of you, you know," said James as he followed closely behind Harry to make sure he wasn't about to turn around and run.

"Well I like Harry too. There's just something about him you know," she said smiling a little as she watched Harry skip over to the Gryffindor table.

"Tell me about it," James replied. "He really makes it hard not to love him."

"There's just something, I don't know, incredibly pure about Harry. All three of them really," Lily agreed.

Everyone, teachers and students, alike stared at Harry, Ron and Hermione when they entered. It was the first time the children had come to eat in the Great Hall since the feast. Lily, James and the others had been advised that it might be better for them to eat in one of the classrooms until the young visitors had become more accustomed to their new home. One of the advantages of keeping Harry, Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall was that they didn't have to deal with people like Severus Snape who Harry had a great fear of despite James's reassurance that the greasy coward didn't have enough of a spine to do anything to Harry as long as he was with James.

It was extremely unfortunate therefore that the first person Harry encountered in the Great Hall that morning was in fact James's rival who was nothing short of elated that Gryffindor's prized Quidditch star was reduced to chaperoning three little scrawny looking children. James heard Lily groan as Snape strode towards them with a gleam in his eye and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," asked Snape sneering down at Harry, Ron and Hermione in disgust.

James could feel Harry shake beside him and felt an instant gratitude for Lily when she threw an arm around him and told Harry to ignore Severus and just continue on with the rest of his meal.

"It's called breakfast Snape, and we're trying to enjoy it, so why don't you just slither back to your own table and leave us alone," said James coldly trying to control his temper as much for Harry's sake as Lily's.

"Is that the best you can do Potter? What's the matter? Are you afraid your mutt of a girlfriend won't play house with you anymore if you step out of line," said Snape laughing positively beside himself with mirth.

Sirius, James, Olivia, Victoria and Remus all stood up but the first one to react was Ron. He was so angry that his little fists were bald up and an intense heat began to fill the room.

"Lily is not a doggie you better say you're sorry or you'll be in big trouble," he said angrily.

"Oh yeah," Snape scoffed. "What are you going to do about it you little runt?"

"You're joking right? You haven't forgotten his water juggling show have you? You can't seriously be thick enough to provoke a child with elemental abilities," said a partially amused Remus while Lily tried to calm their redheaded charge.

Snape didn't have time to respond before Professor McGonagall charged over to the table before something bad could happen.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard his going on here," she huffed.

"That boy called my Lily a mean name Minnie, now he won't say sorry," said Harry indignantly standing up in his seat.

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Snape. Now I suggest you head back to your table before I decide to give you detention."

The rest of the meal went rather well until the mail arrived. They had never seen so much as one real live owl let alone hundreds of them. Accalia and Aidan stopped getting the mail for a while. They wanted to keep the magical surprises to a minimum until Harry was ready for them. It was a good thing too because they didn't seem to like the genuine owls as much as their soft plush toys.

Apparently the real owls were far too loud, had too many sharp body parts and quite frankly all three friends agreed that the way these birds kept losing feathers all over the place was disgusting. What really made these owls so fearsome was the way they had swarmed in like they were going to attack. Clearly the only safe place, according to Harry, was underneath the Gryffindor table and not even Lily could coax them out from their hiding spot until each and every one of the owls had gone.

Ron was the first to poke his head up and then Hermione and when Harry had taken up his place in between Lily and James they ate the sausage, toast, eggs and kippers in complete silence. It was almost like the incident never even happened. Although Sirius had caught Hermione glancing apprehensively at the ceiling once or twice as though she expected the vicious owls to come back and make a nest in her hair.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the great hall with Lily, Victoria and Olivia while the Marauders waited for Peter to finish eating. When they reached the doors a very tall and unnaturally made up brown haired girl pushed past them almost knocking Ron to the ground. She was standing a few feet outside of the Great Hall talking to a very scary looking blond girl.

"Why didn't that old coot pick me to help James with those little monsters," the brunette girl asked the blond one furiously.

"Oh I don't know Isabella, perhaps it's because even that old coot knows that people who refer to children they don't know as little monsters wouldn't be very good with children in general," said Lily fiercely.

Harry could tell that she was very angry.

"No one asked you Mudblood, so why don't you just stay out of it," snapped Isabella's friend.

"You know Lils, I think the real reason Dumbledore didn't ask Isabella is because when kids see her coming they run the other way," said Victoria loudly as they hurried the children past the snobbish girls so that they didn't have another conflict like the one they had at breakfast.

-- -- -- -- -

Harry, Ron and Hermione's first ever class was Charms. They made their way down to the corridor with an extraordinary amount of energy. James had been worried when they left the Great Hall that the excitement that morning was going to tire at least one of the small children out. He supposed looking back that he should have known better. After all, more then once in his youth James recalled his father telling his mother that vitality was wasted on the young.

"Crookshanks is very excited about going to class today," Hermione told her companions.

"Yeah, well I bet me and Pig are way more excited than Crookshanks," said Ron.

"Nah-uh."

"Yeah-uh."

"Would you two just shut up already! Neither one of your stupid animals cares where we're going because they aren't real," snapped Wormtail viciously.

"PETER," shrieked Lily outraged as Ron, Hermione and Harry all burst into tears.

"Don't you pay any attention to Peter, you guys. He's just cranky because James doesn't have time to baby him anymore," said Olivia shooting the pudgy blond boy an icy glare.

"OLIVIA," said Victoria.

"They are too real," sobbed Harry as James bent down and picked Harry up. "They are!"

"I know that, Harry. Shhh. I know," said James soothingly as Harry cried into his collar.

"You know what," said Remus loudly so that Ron and Hermione could hear him through their tears.

"What," sobbed Ron miserably.

"Peter didn't mean it. I don't think he is feeling all that well today," said Remus warmly.

"Well he was not very nice," pouted Hermione.

Desperate to change the subject James told them how wonderful Lily was at charms, second only to her marks in potions. It didn't surprise Harry that Lily was talented. She was so nice and pretty, smart, creative and she was always thinking up new games for them to play. She was nothing like Auntie Petunia, at all. When they finally made it to Charms Harry, Ron and Hermione decided that it was the coldest, darkest and second smelliest room they had seen thus far.

"Sorry we're late Professor but we had a little bit of an emergency," said Lily glaring furiously at Peter.

"Not to worry Miss Evans, it's quite understandable," said a tiny man standing on a pile of books.

Harry liked Professor Flitwick. Sirius assumed that this was because he was one of the few people who were as short as he was. As they took their seats Harry asked James curiously why he wasn't allowed to stand on books.

After charms they headed for Transfiguration, which was followed by a much-needed free period. During the free time Sirius took the kids on a walk hoping to meet up with some good-looking girls. Much to Sirius's delight they found Louise Martinez and Daisy McGrath sitting outside the library deeply engrossed in their copies of Advanced Herbology. Studying about plants along the Greek Isles.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron and Hermione, a gaggle of frazzled looking fifth-year students were leaving the library just as Sirius became more interested in his conversations with Daisy and Louise then with what Harry and his friends were doing and the fifth years managed to push the children so far away from their guardian that they were on separate floors before Sirius even noticed.

-- -- -- -- --

Sirius dashed into the Gryffindor common room sweating through and through.

"It's about time were going to be late for Potions," said Victoria sharply.

"We have bigger problems," panted Sirius. "I can't find the kids!"

"What do you mean you can't find them," Olivia shouted.

"I mean I've looked everywhere and can't find them," repeated Sirius.

"That's the last time I leave you alone with them! Come on we have to go find them before Professor Dumbledore finds out what you did," said Lily irritably.

-- -- -- -- --

Harry, Ron and Hermione tried everything they knew how to do but they couldn't find Sirius and much to their horror they found that to make matters worse they couldn't apparate to Dumbledore. Hermione started crying and Ron looked very nervous as well. Harry didn't know what to do. Hogwarts wasn't very much fun when you were lost. Even though he tried to stop it, he started crying too. They were never going to find Sirius. They would just stay lost forever or worse the bad men would come and find them. Harry shivered.

"Excuse me, but why are you crying?"

Harry looked up startled to see a freckle faced first year girl who had shiny black hair and a pudgy nose. At first he stayed quiet because his grandmother had told them they shouldn't talk to strangers and they didn't know this girl, but she seemed nice and besides they were desperate.

"We- we -- we lost Siri," he stammered sobbing even harder now.

"Don't cry it's okay. Why don't we go find Professor McGonagall? She's the head of your cousin's house; she'll know where to find them. Come on. My name's Marta by the way," she said, taking Harry by the hand and leading him back to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

The class was full of over excited sixth-year students who couldn't wait to begin their lesson on human Transfiguration. Several of the students were quite annoyed at the distraction that Marta the first year and the three little ones caused when they entered the room.

"Yes Miss Prewitt," said Professor McGonagall, clearly curious as to why Harry, Ron and Hermione were accompanying the first year girl.

"I found these guys outside the Ravenclaw common room," said Marta quietly.

"It was awful Minnie we lost Padfoot," shrieked Hermione.

After instructing her own students to read quietly from the textbooks Professor McGonagall led Harry, Ron and Hermione to the dungeons where the children's teenage guardians had been sitting on pins and needles ever since Filch had caught them and forced them to go to their class empty-handed. While the Marauders and Lily's friends were receiving an earful from Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Hermione met Professor Slughorn for the first time. The Potion's Master was very nice to the threesome and seemed very impressed by their magical prowess. But in spite of all this, Harry couldn't help but stare at this man. There was just something strange about him. He was a relatively short but well-dressed balding man whose remaining hair was turning gray. He had a rather large belly and huge eyes.

When James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Victoria and Olivia returned from the hall looking severely harassed Professor Slughorn stood up to address the class.

"You will all note that we have some special guests in class today. I trust you are all old enough to act maturely and go about your class work the way you would normally," he said casually.

"Are you mad at us Siri," Harry asked a sullen Padfoot tremulously.

"'Course not," replied Sirius absentmindedly.

With that being said Lily laid out a blanket for her charges to sit on and, despite protest that they would be too busy to play with their toys, James took them out anyway. Harry, Ron and Hermione were indeed busy. Much to their disappointment however they were not busy making potions. Except for the pretend ones they made when Lily gave them a snack. They weren't hungry but they ate anyway because Joshua told them they were supposed to eat something frequently for a while, even if it was just a couple of graham crackers.

The reason they were so busy was because about halfway through the lesson Isabella and her friend (Samantha, Olivia had called her) came up to James and ruined the whole day.

"Hi Jamie," said Isabella breathlessly.

"Isabella," James nodded curtly.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your scales, mine broke," she giggled in a way that reminded Hermione of a hyena she'd seen once at the zoo.

"Sorry, Isabella, but I'm lending my scales to Lily right now," said James not sounding the least bit sorry at all.

Isabella looked at Lily clearly surprised to see her sitting right next to James. Lily smiled with satisfaction at the look of horror on Isabella's face. She waved as pleasantly as she possibly could at the snobbish girl and Lily almost bursts into fits of laughter at the look on her rival's face.

Isabella looked as though someone had just snuck up on her and smashed a water balloon in her face.

"Why you nasty little-" Isabella began.

James raised his eyebrows at her. In reality of course James knew all about Isabella's hatred of Lily and all about all of the other stupid little games Isabella liked to play, thinking they would get James to be her boyfriend, but part of James found it strangely amusing to watch Isabella make a fool of herself.

"I -- I --" Isabella stammered until her eyes fell on Harry. "This must be that adorable little cousin I've heard so much about."

Isabella reached down and pinched Harry's cheek so hard that when she pulled her hand back it left a red mark.

"Really from who," asked Remus unable to restrain himself.

"You'd be amazed what you can learn when you are stalking someone," whispered Victoria.

Isabella ignored the two of them. She instead spoke breathlessly to James, "Kids love me you know."

Olivia snorted. Ignoring yet another person who was unwilling to help her with her desperate game, Isabella this time addressed Harry, speaking as though he were deaf and stupid.

"This -- must -- be -- Hedwig -- can -- I -- hold -- him?"

Harry shook his head trembling and clutched his beloved owl closer to his chest, but Isabella snatched it from him anyway.

Immediately, Lily, Victoria, Olivia, Remus and James all stood up. Professor Slughorn looked up from his desk and made to stand up but he just wasn't quick enough. Olivia was on top of Samantha pulling out a handful of her overly glossy blond hair quicker than you could say Quality Quidditch Supplies. Olivia had been aiming for Isabella but Samantha had been in the way. Nevertheless it seemed that beating up Samantha was just as satisfying as beating up Isabella.

"Miss Cole, Miss Tisdale stop this preposterous behavior at once," said Professor Slughorn trying desperately to pull the two girls apart.

Peter was not on his feet because he could not have cared any less for Harry or his "stupid stuffed animal" if he tried. Sirius, on the other hand, had the opposite problem. For reasons he did not fully understand, Sirius took one look at Harry trembling and his eyes watering and Hermione who was hugging him so tightly that her little fingers were white and Sirius's first instinct was to drag the puffed up princess around by her hair until she dropped the toy and left Hogwarts for good, crying all the way home to her pompous, self-important parents. Instead Sirius found himself on the floor trying to calm down all three of the distressed children.

"Hey you. That's not yours give it back," shouted Ron.

"It's okay Ron, James and Lily are going to get Hedwig back right now," said Sirius. "Just calm down okay?"

Keeping one hand on Ron's shoulder and draping the other arm around Harry, Sirius looked at Isabella.

"I didn't think you could get anymore pathetic Fontaine, but I was wrong. Honestly, using Harry to get James, how pitiful can you get," he snapped coldly.

"Look who's talking Black. The only reason you hang around these demons is so that you'll look like Mr. Sensitivity to all the girls," snapped Isabella fiercely.

"Nuh-uh, Padfoot loves me," said Harry shakily.

"I'm warning you Fontaine, give Harry back his toy and back off," said James fiercely.

"But Jamie, Jamie, the only reason they don't like me is because she poisoned them against me," whined Isabella desperately pointing to Lily.

"No way, we don't like you because you took Hedwig, and you called us monsters, and you called Lily a mudhead," Ron said angrily. It was clear in his voice that insulting Lily was the worst offense of all.

"A Mudblood? You called Lily a Mudblood," snarled James.

Before anyone could say or do anything else there was a clatter as Harry fell over knocking down Lily's cauldron as he hit the ground. Hermione vomited violently and Ron got a severe and blinding headache. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius rushed the three children to the hospital wing at once. Hermione was crying. Remus had to carry Ron piggyback because he was complaining of severe dizziness. James looked rather pale as he carried Harry firmly in his arms.

When they arrived in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was in her office playing solitaire. It was certainly lucky that the nurse was having a slow day. Harry was such an extraordinary child that whatever was plaguing him was most likely something that would have been hard to explain if there were other students in the wing. Exhausted Remus, Lily and Sirius collapsed onto vacant beds while the matron examined Harry. James, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth so much that it looked like he was going to make a hole in the floor.

"You can stop that now, Potter. Harry and the others are going to be just fine. It was just a bad reaction to all the heightened emotions in the classroom. Next time I suggest the four of you try to control your tempers," said Madam Pomfrey looking sternly at all of them.

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry, Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing for the rest of the day. She said there was no reason for all four of them to stay and sent Remus and Sirius to their classes. Sirius was still reeling from what had happened in Potions. As hard as he tried, Sirius couldn't get Isabella's accusation out of his mind. He knew it was true and in the past he wouldn't have minded so much, but he couldn't get Harry out of his mind either. Every time he blinked he saw the image of Harry trembling in fright.

But what was bothering Sirius the most was Harry's quiet declaration. 'Padfoot loves me.' Poor Harry sounded so sure of it, but the way Harry stared up at Sirius as though begging him to confirm it was heart wrenching.

He definitely needed a little air. He couldn't understand why he cared so much about what happened to Harry. After all Harry wasn't his kid. Sirius could understand why James felt so strongly about Harry. Family was very important to all of the Potters. But even though Sirius loved his new family very much, he always felt like he was missing something. Like they knew something he didn't.

Sirius had realized something on the first night Harry was staying at Hogwarts with them. Sirius had stayed up half the night listening to James trying to convince Harry and Ron that Hermione was going to be fine. He could hear Peter snoring next to him like he didn't have a care in the world and that's when Sirius realized he had never really thought about children before and he didn't really know how he felt about them. Did he hate them the way Peter did or was he patient and accepting like Remus? He wasn't really sure but perhaps it was too early to tell. That had been days ago and still Sirius couldn't help but wonder if he would be good with these kids or not. If today was any indication of the future than they were all in a lot of trouble.

Sirius was still deeply troubled as he walked with Remus back to the hospital wing to pick up Harry and the others. When they reached their destination Remus entered the room at once. Sirius made to follow but hesitated. Sirius would be lying if he said he didn't know why he wasn't willing to go into the hospital wing. He was feeling very guilty for using Harry the way he had.

Sirius took a deep breath and went inside. Harry was not angry with Sirius at all. In fact he was quite elated to see his future godfather, which made Sirius feel even worse. Harry told him happily about all the things he had gotten to do while in the hospital wing. When they returned to the Gryffindor tower, the common room was buzzing about Olivia's attack on Samantha.

"Hey there handsome. How are you feeling," Victoria asked considerately.

"Sleepy," Harry replied allowing Hedwig to drag along the floor as his arms drooped in exhaustion.

Lily chuckled.

"Hey Tori where is Livi," she asked realizing the new celebrity of the Gryffindor tower was nowhere to be seen.

"She got a months worth of detention with Samantha and Isabella," Victoria whispered hurriedly.

"You're kidding! How mad was Slughorn," asked Lily completely intrigued by this news.

"Pretty mad," said Victoria solemnly. "After you left Slughorn went and got Dumbledore."

Lily gasped. As much as Sirius wanted to hear what had happened, Harry, Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep in some of the more uncomfortable chairs in the tower and the boys decided it was best if they put the kids to bed first. By the time Victoria had finished her story it was very late and the Marauders made their way slowly up to the dormitory desperate for a good nights sleep.

Sirius was both physically and mentally exhausted. So much so it was all he could do as he lay in his four poster bed with the curtains drawn to listen to the gentle tap of rain on the windowsill playing a strange sort of a lullaby and drift slowly off to sleep. Several hours later Sirius awoke in a cold sweat. Physically exhausted and completely drained, but suddenly all his reservations about children and family had melted away. He truly understood the meaning of unconditional love.

Slowly Sirius got out of bed and walked across the room to Harry's bedside where Harry was asleep. He chuckled to himself. Harry had accidentally kicked off his blankets. Sirius bent down and placed it over the little boy and whispered, "Yeah Harry, I do love you."

Next chapter: it's the Halloween ball and the question on everyone's mind is who are the marauders taking to the dance


	10. dating, dancing and other disasters

Authors note: you guys have then had to wait this long for a chapter in a little while. But like I said before my sister getting married and my beta was busy with matters that don't concern you so complain if you want but it really won't do you any good besides the chapter's posted now, so just enjoy it and pray that my computer doesn't break down again.

Disclaimer apart from a few select characters namely Tori, Olivia, Samantha, and the ice Queen Isabella nothing belongs to me so without further ado I present to you...

Chapter Ten

Dating, Dancing and Other Disasters

Written by Empathicallychosen

"True love doesn't happen right away; it's an ever-growing process. It develops after you've gone through many ups and downs, when you've suffered together, cried together, laughed together." -- Ricardo Montalban

_(o)(o)(o)_

The Halloween ball was only two days away and much to everyone's surprise Peter was the only Marauder with a date. Isabella had asked him so that she would be close enough to spy on James. Remus was still debating whether or not he was willing to go. The full moon was a few days earlier and he was still very sore. Besides he wasn't sure he was willing to put himself out there for rejection. Sirius had not yet decided which of the girls who had asked him he was going to go with and every time James tried to approach Lily he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Everyone was sitting in the common room exhausted after a very long day. During Charms Hermione nearly broke a dozen eardrums when Snape thought it would be amusing to "accidentally" behead Crockshanks. Luckily, Professor Flitwick was able to perform an emergency head surgery and Snape was given three weeks worth of detention.

Remus was sitting in one of the good armchairs in front of the fire reading a book to Hermione. Harry and Ron were in the center of the room playing with some of James's old toy soldiers and Lily and James were sitting at a table in the far corner of the room working on Lily's Transfiguration homework. Peter and Sirius were sitting a few feet away playing a game of wizard chess. After a few minutes Ron and Harry got very bored and started looking for something else to do. They went over to James but all he wanted to do was stare at Lily. They listened to the story for a few minutes but they had already heard it twice. Finally they approached Peter and Sirius.

"What's that," asked Ron innocently pointing to the chessboard.

"It's called wizards' chess," Sirius informed him as he captured Peter's knight.

"Ooh can we play," Harry asked eagerly.

"No," snapped Peter angrily as Sirius's queen ravaged another one of Peter's important chessmen.

"Why not?"

"Peter and I are in the middle the game right now Ron and you don't know how to play it yet," Sirius replied patiently.

"Besides," said Lily coming up behind Harry. "It's time for you three to go to bed."

"Do we have to," Hermione whined.

"Yes you have to, and you better put those lips away I would hate to have to call the tickle monster," said James matter-of-factly.

In response Harry stared defiantly at James. As of recently Lily noticed Harry was beginning to test his boundaries with his cousin. Each time James really surprised Lily. After all James didn't have much experience with small children and had been an extremely self-absorbed individual for a very long time. Although Lily was a younger sibling, she had plenty of experience babysitting the neighbor children and had been fully prepared to step in but James never needed her to. Every time Harry had challenged them James had handled it perfectly. As James tickled Harry mercilessly, Lily couldn't help but stare.

"Okay, okay I'll go to bed but no more tickle monster," Harry conceded at last.

"What," James asked as Harry and Ron scurried up the stairs.

"It's just I -- never mind -- it's nothing," Lily stammered quickly.

James shrugged and headed up the stairs after Harry and Ron. He knew he really didn't need to go up to the dormitory because Remus and Sirius had already gone up there with them, but Lily was clearly embarrassed and James thought it was the right thing to do. By the time James reached the dormitory, Harry and Ron were already in their enormous four-poster beds listening to Remus tell them another bedtime story. As if on cue Lily entered the boy's dormitory just as Remus shut the storybook.

"Hello Lily. Here for a late-night snogging session with Prongs, are we?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Only in his dreams, I just came in to say goodnight," she said walking over to Harry's bed and smoothing out his covers, because she knew how much he liked it when she did that.

"Lily," Harry asked as she turned to leave.

Lily turned and walked back to the bed, "Yes."

"Will you go to the big dance with James," Harry asked sleepily.

"HARRY," shouted James horror-stricken.

Harry jumped.

"I can ask Lily out by myself. In fact I have," said James not daring to look the girl in the eye.

"Then why are you so scared this time," asked Ron frowning.

Lily sank onto Harry's bed, "You're scared . . .of me?"

"No, of course not," snapped James turning red with embarrassment. "I'm not scared at all."

"Yeah- uh, you're scared because you love her and it will make you sad if she says no," Harry interrupted.

"SHUT UP HARRY," James snapped more humiliated than angry.

Poor Harry looked as though James had slapped him across the face. James's eyes softened momentarily but he left the room without a word. Lily knew that she should have been thinking that this was typical behavior for the arrogant Quidditch star, but much to her surprise she wasn't thinking that at all. She knew that James loved his cousin very much and knew once he had a chance to cool down he would feel very bad for having snapped at the little boy.

Sirius and Remus paused long enough only to reassure Harry that everything was fine and James wasn't really angry with him. Lily waited in the boy's dormitory for a few more minutes to give James some space and then headed down the stairs, her mind reeling with confusion. She couldn't get the young boy's declaration out of her head, 'you love her and it will make you sad if she says no.'

Did James really love her or was she just a game to him, the way James was a game to Isabella? Before Harry came along it would have seemed preposterous that James considered her anything other than a beautiful trophy, but now everything was changing. James wasn't just some stupid egoistical jock. He was gentle, kind, sensitive and a really good listener.

Lily shook her head as she sat back in a chair far away from James and tried to focus on the squabble going on between her two best friends. It was ludicrous to think that a couple of four -year-olds knew anything about love. Then again they weren't just any four-year-olds they were empaths and in the past they had known how Lily was feeling sometimes even before she did. Hoping she wasn't about to lose her nerve Lily stood up and walked over to the fireplace where James was slouching in an armchair with his arms folded.

"Er, James I don't know quite how to ask you this, but would you by any chance like to go to the dance with me," Lily asked awkwardly.

James spun his armchair around so fast it almost hit Lily in the kneecaps. He looked at her with an expression that reminded Lily immensely of a deer staring at a truck in oncoming traffic.

-- -- -- -- --

James was floating on cloud nine. He couldn't believe it. He was going out with _the_ Lily Evans. At first when she asked he didn't know what to say. Not because he didn't want to go with Lily, but because he didn't want to go with her because she felt pity for James. When he just stared at her and she reassured him that it was something she really wanted to do, he couldn't say yes fast enough.

James quickly climbed up the stairs to his dormitory. He didn't want to give Lily a chance to change her mind. When he entered the room, he decided to try and get dressed in the dark. He didn't want to wake up Harry or Ron. James soon realized however that he had tripped over his trunk in vein. A soft sniffling noise told James that he wasn't the only one awake. Even in the dark he could tell whom it was that was crying.

"Harry," James asked thickly through the darkness.

There was a gasp of surprise and then the room suddenly got eerily quiet. James turned on the lamp beside his bed. Ron groaned a little, but thankfully he was only awake long enough to turn over and go back to sleep. Harry was curled up under the covers shaking. James cursed. Which only made Harry tremble even more. How could he let himself get so upset with Harry? He hadn't been trying to embarrass James, just to make him happy. He was beginning to notice that was a recurring theme with Harry. Silently James walked over to Harry's bed and sat down next to the bulge in his sheets and waited for Harry to say something to him. But nothing happened.

"Hey mate, how about if you come out of there?"

"No," Harry squeaked sounding both fearful and defiant at the same time.

"Please, it's okay I'm not mad at you," James replied.

"You -- you yelled at me," Harry gasped between sobs.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Harry sobbed even harder.

I have something very important to tell you," said James trying to sound as enticing as possible.

"What?"

James shook his head not that it made a difference.

"Nope, I'm not telling you 'til I can see your eyes," he said trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

It worked. Slowly but surely Harry straightened out and pulled the covers off himself, but only enough for his eyes to show. James laughed. Harry was certainly a clever little Marauder and charming to boot. James would have to watch out for that when Harry got older. (Assuming his future self ever got out of Azkaban of course.) He didn't really think it was possible, but there was a slight chance that Harry might end up getting into even more trouble than James did.

"What is it," Harry demanded impatiently, breaking James away from his musings.

"Lily said yes."

Harry jumped out of his bed with amazing agility and started hopping up and down in front of James.

"Does that mean you're married now," he asked excitedly.

"Not quite as I have to date her first," said James chuckling at the disappointed look on Harry's face.

Harry pouted and James made him go back to sleep. James himself wasn't in his bed five minutes when a pair of small feet approached his bed.

"Can I sleep with you there is a monster in my bed," Harry asked meekly.

James nodded and allowed Harry to get under the covers with him.

"Goodnight Daddy," said Harry in exhaustion.

James froze. Harry had called him Daddy. He was about to reprimand Harry for forgetting to call him James but stopped. They were alone in the dormitory so Harry could have called James the tooth fairy and it wouldn't have mattered.

"Goodnight Bright Eyes," James said as Harry lay asleep on his arm.

The next morning James awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun was streaming warmly across his face. He groaned happily and stretched. The sheets felt cool and wonderful against his skin. Slowly James opened his eyes and realized that Harry was nowhere in sight. As a matter of fact, everyone had already left. Quickly James scrambled out of bed and hurried to the Great Hall. When he arrived, he saw Harry sitting between Lily and Victoria looking extremely satisfied with himself.

He was quite astonished to find out that in the hour and a half in which Harry had been awake he had gotten Remus a date with Jasmine Proctor, the girl he had a crush on for almost a year now, and convinced Sirius to ask out Chloe Stanfields, the most clumsy and unpopular girl in school.

"So what should I wear to the dance James," asked Harry casually as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Sorry little man, but your still a little too young for dating. 'I'm going to ask Hagrid if he will watch you," James replied.

-- -- -- -- --

At a quarter past six Lily came down from the Gryffindor tower wearing a sparkling turquoise blue dress with silver sling backs and a silver mask to match. James couldn't help but gasp when he saw her. He had known she was beautiful, but he hadn't truly known how beautiful until he saw her descending the stairs in that dress with soft curls clinging to her face.

"You look spectacular," he said handing her a dozen long-steamed roses.

"I told him to get you dandelions but he wouldn't listen," said Harry pouting.

Lily laughed.

"That's okay, Harry these are nice too," she said to the little boy, who was looking as though this was the fatal flaw that was going to ruin the entire evening.

"You know James, you don't look half bad yourself," Lily added to the boys "cousin."

"I should probably have dropped the kids off, but Harry really wanted to see you in your dress. So I guess I will just have to meet you there," James informed her.

"Don't be silly I'll come to Hagrid's with you and that way we can go in together," Lily replied immediately.

"Are you sure you're dress --"

"James Potter! There is no way that I'm going to walk into the Great Hall without my date," snapped Lily playfully.

So they left the castle together and walked across the grounds with three small and terrified children at their heels.

"Are you sure about this," Hermione asked nervously for the third time.

"Don't worry, Hagrid is great. You are going to love him," said Lily wincing a little as Ron clutched her hand tightly.

When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin Hermione, Harry and Ron only got even more nervous when they saw a pair of dolphin sized galoshes and a crossbow leaning against the front door. Apparently unperturbed James tapped on the door several times and stepped back. Hermione jumped when she heard a series of frantic booming barks coming from inside the cabin. Then they heard a very deep scraggly voice say, "Back Fang, back."

Harry nearly crushed James's foot when a giant man stood on the other side of the door. His face was hidden by a long shaggy black mane so that the only thing of the man's face they could see was a pair of glinting beetle black eyes.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Hagrid," said Lily calmly.

Hagrid let them in, struggling to keep a hold on an enormous black dog. Harry looked around Hagrid's cabin in complete fascination. There was only one room. Huge hams and even a few turkeys were hanging from the ceiling, a cauldron was boiling over an open fire and in the far corner sat a massive bed with a patchwork quilt tucked under the mattress. The minute Hagrid let go of the dog it headed straight for Hermione and started licking her face.

"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid smiling warmly at them.

The man seemed nice enough. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all, Harry thought.

"Stop it that tickles," Hermione squealed as the big dog knocked her to the floor.

"He must think you're very sweet," James said pulling the dog off by his collar.

James and Lily stayed and talk to Hagrid, leaving a few last-minute instructions, wanting to make sure that the children were comfortable before they left. It only took Harry, Ron and Hermione five minutes to warm up to Hagrid.

"We'll be back to get you after the dance," said Lily brightly.

"You lot behave yourselves now," said James sternly.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione all promised to be on their best behaviors, James took Lily by the arm and led her back to the castle.

The great hall looked amazing. Streamers made entirely out of multicolored flames danced around magical ice sculptures that refused to melt. Instead of jack-o-lanterns and black candles, the room was lit by thousands of live fairies. Lily was absolutely surprised as the evening wore on and it just seemed to be getting better and better. She didn't know if it was the atmosphere, the food or the look on Isabella Fontaine's face when she saw the two of them slow dancing, or a combination of everything that made the night absolutely perfect. All she knew was that she wanted to stay there spinning on the dance floor with James for the rest of her life.

"This is nice," said James in an offhand sort of way.

"Yeah it is," said Lily distractedly.

"What's the matter, aren't you having fun?"

"No, it's not that," she said firmly.

"Well then what is it," James inquired.

"Never mind it's nothing. I'm thirsty would you mind getting me some punch," said Lily hoping to divert his attention.

"Sure, just as soon as you tell me what's bothering you," said James.

"I'm having a really good time with you," Lily informed James sadly.

"Is that a bad thing," asked James worriedly.

Was there someone else? What if Harry had accidentally thrown off their time line?

"No, of course not!"

"Well than what?"

"I'd rather not say," said Lily secretively.

"Come on, you can tell me. Come on what is it," James said trying to sound his most charming.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of all the fun we could have had if you would have cleaned up your act sooner."

James frowned.

"Come on, let's dance, I love this song," said Lily leading James onto the dance floor.

-- -- -- -- -

Harry woke up warm and cozy in his bed in the Gryffindor tower. Which was odd because Harry knew that he had fallen asleep in Hagrid's enormous bed snuggled up under the patchwork quilt. Slowly he sat up and noticed he was all alone. Harry felt safe at Hogwarts, but he still didn't like being alone very much so he scrambled quickly out of bed and scurried downstairs. Much to his surprise Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Olivia and Victoria were all in the common room, but no one else was. Harry was very pleased to see that Peter was nowhere to be found. Peter made Harry very nervous.

"Morning sleepyhead," said James.

Harry grinned when he looked at Prongs. He was holding hands with Lily and he was happier than Harry had ever remembered him. Lily too seemed very happy. She immediately got up from her chair and gave Harry a big kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck! What did you do that for now Harry's going to die," cried Ron in disgust.

"No, he's not," said James chuckling to himself.

"Thank you for convincing me to ask your cousin to the dance Harry," said Lily as James and Ron argued about the effects of kissing a girl.

Harry didn't care if Ron thought kissing was gross. To Harry at least, Lily was not really a girl she was his mother and he loved his mother very much. When Harry looked around the room however, he lost some of his enthusiasm. While two of Harry's guardians were elated, the remaining two were not, and Harry couldn't understand it. He was too young to understand that the reason Remus was depressed was because Jasmine Proctor had not been the kind of girl Remus thought she was.

_Oh well,_ Harry thought. Harry would have to worry about making Remus happy later, right now he had to worry about Sirius.

"Are you mad at me Siri," Harry asked timidly.

Sirius shook his head but didn't elaborate. How could he? How could he possibly explain to a four-year-old that his popularity had made the most unpopular girl in all of Hogwarts popular and then she dumped him in the middle of the dance for a bleached blonde Ravenclaw with a washboard stomach? Harry would not have been able to understand why anyone would reject his beloved godfather just like he would not be able to understand why James would be leaving Harry with Hagrid at least twice a week in the next month to pursue a world wind romance with his future bride.

At the end of chapter 10 eight more to go

next chapter monsters at midnight, its the full moon and Remus isn't the ony one going through some changes. to find out what I mean I guess you'll just have to read the next post.

For now R&R

see ya next time

EC


	11. monster at midnight

* * *

Disclaimer: I own as much of this story as the next person writing to Fanfiction NOTHING

authors note: just one thing of concern really the chauvinistic comments are meant for the sole purpose of showing you Peter's state of mind and hopefully making you hate him just a little bit more. NOW FOR THE FUN STUFF I HAVE DECIDED TO HOLD A POLL AND LET THE READERS DECIDE WHETHER SIRIUS MARRIES IN ONE OF THE SEQUELS OR IF HE REMAINS A SERIAL DATER THE CHOICE IS YOURS WHEN YOU LEAVE YOUR REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Monsters at Midnight

By Empathicallychosen

"Love is when you're kept up all night thinking of him, and then when you fall asleep, you find him in your dreams." --Anonymous

_(o)(o)(o)_

Almost a month had passed since the Halloween masquerade and Lily and James were madly in love with each other. Although they still made certain to make time for their friends, like any other teenage couple they liked to spend as much time as they possibly could with one another. There wasn't a day where they weren't thinking about each other or talking about each other.

At first this bothered Peter, James was practically throwing out everything that had ever been the Marauder way of life. On the other hand, landing a good-looking girl was the future plan of every teenage boy and Peter couldn't really blame James for flaunting the fact he had bagged one of the most popular and beautiful girls in the whole school. The more Peter thought about it the more he came around to the idea. James was already popular, but by hooking up with Lily his popularity doubled, thus by extension so did Peter's.

Harry of course wanted his father to be with his mother, but he didn't like them dating. He liked hanging out with Hagrid. He was funny and he let them play with animals like manticores and chimaeras. But Harry missed Lily and James and they never let him go out on the dates with them, so he would barely ever get to see them. He got to talk to them even less because they were usually in class and playing with them was out of the question because they had to work on their N.E.W.T.s.

Peter, of course, thought that James was spending far too much time with Harry already and he was disgusted. Everything the Marauders did had to be kid friendly. It was insane, like living in nursery school 24 hours a day. James hoped that eventually Peter would warm up to the kids, but as time wore on and James, Remus and Sirius started doing more and more activities with the children, Peter only got increasingly jealous.

One day James declared that he was canceling his plans to go into the Forbidden Forest because he, Remus and Sirius had to teach Harry all about Quidditch. Then Peter called Harry, Ron and Hermione some particularly bad names and James got really mad.

"Listen Wormtail, I have to go see Professor Slughorn about my Wolfsbane essay, I'll catch up with you later after you grow up," snapped James fiercely.

Ron, Harry and Hermione got up to follow James, but Peter called out to Harry saying that he had left Hedwig behind. What he really wanted to do was threaten the boy.

"You listen here you snot-nosed little brat, you may have James wrapped around your puny little finger, but I've invested way too much time and energy into this friendship to let some pint-sized sideshow attraction swoop in and take it away from me. Got it," he whispered menacingly.

After that, Peter was always making up reasons for James to cancel plans with Harry and hang out with him. This was part of the reason why Harry was acting up so much as of late. The other part of it was that the closer it got to the full moon the slower and more lethargic Remus became. The only thing Harry, Ron and Hermione understood about Remus's lycanthropy was that there was a bad Wolf inside him and it made him do bad things sometimes. How this knowledge came to the trio, no one knew because no one had ever mentioned it. However it was that the children found out about Remus's secret, he was sure to drill into all of them that the "bad Wolf" was in fact a secret and Remus didn't want anyone to know about it.

Harry didn't really understand what was happening to Remus, but all of his pain, stress and anxiety, along with every other thing that Remus could feel was transferred onto the small boy and poor Harry didn't know how to express what was going on inside of him and inside of Remus. On top of everything else this was very frustrating for Harry. So he kicked and he screamed and he punched and he got punished. The Marauders and Lily were frantic. They couldn't understand why sweet little Harry was being such a little monster. To make matters worse the connection between Harry, Ron and Hermione meant Ron and Hermione had Remus's curse heaped upon them as well. Which made for three terrible little monsters and on the evening of the full moon everything came to a head.

Sirius was teaching Ron how to play chess because it was the only thing that seemed to calm the boy down. Hermione was in a timeout because she had completely destroyed all of Victoria's makeup. Harry was a complete mess. First he was mad, then he started crying but the next minute he was fine. When Remus got up to leave for the Shrieking Shack, Harry went berserk. He started to scream, he pulled Olivia's hair and then started bawling. When he had gotten out of timeout, everything seemed calm until Remus actually left the room.

"Harry? What's the matter? Where are you going?"

Harry's face was bright red with rage. He was walking at a sprint and his fists were all balled up. He stopped in front of the table where Sirius and Ron were playing chess and very casually swished his hand across the chessboard causing the little pawns to fall to the floor like rain.

"Harry! What in the name of Merlin's beard did you do that for," snapped Sirius reproachfully.

Before Harry had a chance to answer, Ron was on top of Harry tackling his best friend to the floor.

"Get off, your hurting me," Harry shouted angrily.

"I hate you!" Bellowed Ron in reply.

"He said get off."

Hermione had just gotten out of timeout while the boys were rolling around on the floor wrestling with each other. Despite already having been in trouble that day, it took Hermione all of 30 seconds before she was rolling around with them scratching and biting at every opportunity.

"That's enough! Stop that all of you," said Lily sternly when James and Sirius had finally managed to pull the three friends apart.

Hermione had split her lip, Ron was bleeding from several shallow bite marks and Harry was sporting what was soon to be a big black eye.

"I don't know what's gotten into the three of you, but it's going to stop right now! Your best friends and I think it's best if the three of you head up to your dorms until you can remember that," said Lily losing some of her sparkle as she reprimanded them.

Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe it! They were in trouble! Lily was never the one who punished Harry. In great distress, Ron and Hermione slowly started to head up to their separate towers. Harry turned to follow Ron up the stairs, but James held his hand out to stop him.

"You're not going to bed until you've picked up every last one of the chess pieces you dropped," he said severely.

"No," said Harry stubbornly.

"I'm not kidding Harry. I told you to pick up those pieces and we are not leaving this room until you do. Is that understood," said James forcefully.

"I hate you," sobbed Harry softly.

"Yeah well, that's too bad isn't it," James replied sitting in an armchair staring at Harry with his arms folded.

For a few more minutes, Harry stood rebelliously staring at James and then slowly he got down on his hands and knees and picked up all of the fallen pawns. All in all James was very relieved as he, Peter and Sirius made their way to the Shrieking Shack. It really was the first time James was so frustrated and so exhausted that wrestling with a werewolf was almost therapeutic for him. As Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail trotted through Hogsmeade James, or rather Prongs, forgot for one night all about Harry and his destiny.

* * *

_/20 minutes earlier/_

Harry and Ron had apologized to each other almost instantly. The apology was followed by a long discussion about the bad wolf. They were amazed to find out that what they had been trying to explain to the grownups they already knew. Only one question remained between them. Why couldn't they find the words to explain it all to the marauders and to Lily? Before both boys went to bed 15 minutes later, they were in tears.

The last thing Harry and Ron remembered before heading off to bed was feeling very achy, like they were coming down with the flu, although they didn't know how to express it. When Ron woke up a few hours later to a jumble of noises he couldn't make out, he felt incredibly sore and his throat felt like it was on fire. As he squinted through the darkness over at Harry, Ron was absolutely horrified. Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs and he was covered in shallow cuts, screaming out in agony. Immediately Ron got out of bed and rushed over to his friend, but Ron had no clue what to do.

"JAMES! JAMES," Ron shouted urgently.

No answer. Shocked, Ron looked over at the older boys beds. There was nobody in the room with them. Ron looked back over at his best friend. Harry had started to shake. This was not good, not good at all.

"LILY! LILY! LI -- LY," Ron screamed in desperation.

Harry didn't seem to be getting any better. To Ron's great relief he heard footsteps coming rapidly toward the dormitory. Still, somehow it seemed like forever before the dormitory door actually opened. Lily, Olivia, Victoria and Hermione burst into the room about the time a mark that mysteriously resembled teeth marks appeared on Harry's forearm.

"What on earth is --" Olivia began.

When Victoria lit the candles in the dormitory with her wand and they could see what Ron had been shouting about, Lily looked like she was going to faint. She raced over to Harry, who was shivering in the bed. It was hard to tell who was more pasty.

"What happened to Harry? Where are James and the others," Victoria asked Ron frantically.

"I don't know . . . I woke up and Harry was sick . . .and the Marauders were gone," Ron sobbed. There were huge crocodile tears streaming steadily down his face.

"Is Harry going to die," breathed Hermione from the corner.

"No of course not. Livi go get Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Don't say anything about James. Tori help me get Harry downstairs," Lily commanded without taking her eyes off Harry.

"But Lils --"

"I really think we should --"

"I said go," Lily demanded firmly.

Reluctantly, Victoria and Olivia agreed. Lily brought Harry down to the sofa in the common room. When they had Harry situated comfortably, Victoria took a very distraught Ron and Hermione up to the girls' dormitory. Lily stayed downstairs in the common room with Harry. She knelt beside him with a damp washcloth trying to reduce his fever.

Lily's stomach was in knots. She had told Hermione that Harry wasn't going to die, but the truth was she didn't know. Lily didn't know anything. She didn't know all that much about Harry. James had never told her anything about him and she didn't know what kind of strange illness would cause all of these unexplained injuries.

Harry groaned and doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Shh," said Lily delicately, "It's all right, come on, just try and relax. Madam Pomfrey will be here any minute."

At the sound of her voice, Harry seemed to relax. Gently, Lily removed Harry's hands from his midsection and unbuttoned his shirt. Harry shivered a little, but Lily took no notice. She was too busy gawking at the little boy's mutilated body. Everywhere she looked there were all kinds of cuts and gashes. There were even a few marks on the boy's arms that suspiciously looked like fresh animal teeth marks. Lily was absolutely bewildered. They had been with Harry all day and they certainly had not allowed Harry near any vicious beasts. Even as Lily sat there staring at Harry, he yelped in pain and an enormous bruise appeared on Harry's torso, as though something had rammed into him. Lily didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was terrified her.

"James where are you," she asked the empty common room breathlessly.

* * *

James was in very high spirits when he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady the next morning. He wanted to change his shirt before meeting Sirius and Peter in the great hall for breakfast. Lily jumped out at him from out of nowhere. She was clearly very upset. Even though James had memorized every inch of her, it took him a few seconds to recognize his girlfriend. Lily looked completely frazzled. Her clothes were disheveled, her hair had not been done up and was flying every which way making it look as messy as his. As if that wasn't enough to make James worry, there were dark circles under Lily's perfect green eyes.

"What happened to you," he asked concernedly.

"Shut up James," Lily replied irritably.

Automatically he took a step back.

"Where were you," she demanded. "I was up all night with your cousin trying to keep him calm while bruises and bite marks kept showing up on him."

"What? Is he okay," asked James apprehensively.

"He's fine. He's with your parents. They said they found a way to send him home, whatever that means. You, on the other hand, won't be when I get through with you," said Lily coldly.

"Look Lily, I'm sorry about inconveniencing you with Harry and everything but I wouldn't have taken off if it wasn't important."

Lily put her hands on her hips, "Where were you?"

"I was with Remus," said James evasively.

"Don't be ridiculous. He had to go out of town," said Lily impatiently.

"I know. I went with him," James lied. "Look Lily I'm sorry, but can we talk about this later? I'd like to say goodbye to Harry. It's going to be awhile before I'm going to be able to see him again."

Without waiting for an answer, James took off down the corridor making his way to Dumbledore's office. Sirius was anxiously waiting for him next to the stone gargoyle. He looked immensely relieved to see that James had arrived.

Speaking quickly, Sirius explained that his parents had stopped him on the way to the Great Hall. He told James that Aidan and Accalia intended to send Harry, Ron and Hermione home by something called a time portkey. Apparently this worked the same way a regular portkey did, but it sent people through eras instead of just from place to place. Sirius said that he was afraid James wouldn't have made it because the portkey was set to go off any minute. When James burst into Dumbledore's office, he was very relieved to see that Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't left yet.

"James," said Harry ecstatically throwing himself around James's waist. "I knew you'd come! I was so scared you were mad at me. I'm sorry I was a bad boy."

"Don't worry about it, sometimes things like that just happen, it doesn't make you a bad boy," James replied.

"All right Harry. Time to go," said Accalia strangely emotionless.

"Wait! Don't I get to say goodbye," said James astounded by his mother's behavior.

"Sorry son, if you'd been a few minutes earlier, but the time portkey is set to go off in 45 seconds," said Aidan. Like his wife, he seemed inexplicably off kilter.

This was one of the few times in James's life when he felt that the world was indeed unfair. After all, luck had brought Harry to James and then through a stroke of bad luck James had missed his only opportunity to say goodbye to Harry. He wouldn't see Harry for three years and even then Harry would be a baby. James realized in that moment that he might never get to see the type of man Harry turned out to be.

The portkey took off and Harry and the others turned into a pair of shimmering lights. The lights circled around the room once and then went wild bouncing off the walls and ceiling as though trying to find its way out.

"Is it supposed to do that," Sirius asked turning to James.

James shrugged. Much to everyone's surprise the light stopped and all of a sudden Harry, Ron and Hermione returned standing right on the spots they had been when they left. Amazed Aidan remarked that there was nothing wrong with the portkey even while he was examining it.

Dumbledore's response was that the three friends were just too powerful for that particular piece of magic. At once Hermione burst into loud uncontrollable sobs.

"Don't worry dear," said Accalia sympathetically. "We'll get you home soon, I promise."

"Sirius, James, why don't you take the kids back to the dorm. From what Lily tells me, they've had a rough night and they could probably use some rest," said Aidan very authoritatively.

James and Sirius wasted no time doing as they had been instructed.

"Hey, don't worry Ladybug, you will be home soon. You heard our mum," said James consolingly.

"That's right and until then I get to spend time with my best girl," said Sirius picking Hermione up and carrying her the rest of the way back to the tower.

James looked at Hermione getting tears and mucus all over Sirius's best school robes and he couldn't help but feel a surge of guilt. He didn't want Harry to leave. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to the boy yet, or to any of them for that matter.

* * *

"Still here I see," said Remus sitting up in his hospital bed as Sirius, Harry, Ron and James entered the wing.

"You knew they were leaving," asked James curiously.

"Mum and Dad brought the kids by and told me," said Remus very offhand about the whole thing.

"Great," said James darkly. "So everyone got to say goodbye but me?"

Sirius shoved James lightly in the arm before explaining to Remus everything that had gone on in Dumbledore's office with the time portkey. To say Remus was surprised was an understatement. He nearly fell out of his bed. James continued by explaining that Hermione was so distressed about not being able to see her mother that she refused to leave the tower all day. All she wanted to do was sit in her bed and cry.

"Remus," Harry interrupted impatiently. "Remus, I made you a present."

Harry carefully climbed over Remus to sit next him on the bed. The lycanthrope turned his attention to the little boy at once. Harry was proudly holding up a hand-drawn picture of a wolf, a dog, and what Remus could only assume was Harry's impression of a stag. It wasn't as though Harry had any particular talent in art, but the gesture was so sweet Remus couldn't help but smile.

"It's very nice Harry, thank you," said Remus graciously.

"Does it make you feel better," Harry asked innocently, looking up into Remus's eyes with an eager expression on his face.

"Yes," Remus replied. And to his amazement, he realized as he said it that it was the truth.

Harry glowed.

Remus examined the picture again, "Harry, where is Wormtail?

Harry took the picture from Remus and pointed to a white blob in the sky of his picture. Upon closer inspection the blob was a snowy white bird. Remus looked over at Harry puzzled. Then he realized that the bird was Hedwig. Curiously, Remus turned his attention back to the drawing. Clasped inside Hedwig's talons was unmistakably a pudgy rat. Remus started to laugh.

"It was my idea," said Ron, smirking mischievously.

"Very clever, cub," Remus conceded.

With great interest, Sirius and James huddled together to examine the picture. When James looked up from the drawing Ron and Harry were grinning at each other, apparently very pleased with themselves. James put his hands on his hips and tried to look stern, but he just couldn't stop laughing. Sirius slapped James jovially on the back, his booming laughter filling the whole ward.

"Lighten up Prongs. It's brilliant. There's no denying their Marauders now," he said ruffling Ron's hair.

Madam Pomfrey came over a few minutes later to change Remus's bandages. James didn't want Harry and Ron to see their precious Mr. Moony so banged up. So, despite many protests from the boys, Sirius and James began to herd the boys out of the hospital wing.

"Of course, why didn't I think of this before," said the nurse excitedly from behind the curtain that separated Remus from the rest of the ward.

Slowly, Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain and gestured for Harry to come join them. She asked Harry to remove his shirt, which he did with some assistance from James, and what they saw took everyone (but Madam Pomfrey of course), by surprise. Looking from Remus to Harry their marks were identical, right down to the bruise on Remus's chest where Prongs had rammed into the werewolf to keep him from running off into the residential area of Hogsmeade.

As Remus stared at Harry his eyes began to water. Harry didn't seem fazed by Remus's guilt. Harry simply asked James to help him button up his shirt and reminded Remus in a way that seemed extraordinarily grown-up that it wasn't his fault. Remus didn't want to be a werewolf, he didn't want to be in the hospital wing and he didn't want anything to happen to Harry. He just couldn't help it. Gratefully, Remus leaned over and gave Harry a little hug.

"Come on Harry, it's time to go. Remus needs to rest now," said James pulling the two apart.

"No!" Harry shouted. "I have to stay here and take care of Moony."

It took several minutes of debating until James finally surrendered. Ron would go with James and Sirius and try to comfort Hermione and Harry would stay in the hospital wing with Remus and the nurse. The only reason James consented was because Madam Pomfrey had reminded him that if Harry stayed in the hospital wing she would have more time to heal him. When they turned to leave, Harry was sitting on the edge of Remus's bed like a guard dog.

"Ron, you forgot to give Moony your picture," Harry reminded his companion when Sirius, James and Ron had reached the door.

"S'not as good as yours," Ron said staring at the floor and shuffling his feet.

It took a little prodding, but Remus finally convinced Ron to show him the picture. It was a drawing of a redheaded stick figure chasing a black beast. On the top, written in James's handwriting, were the words_ get well Moony. _Remus stared at the picture for a few minutes and then Sirius came to the rescue by saying that it was a picture of Ron chasing the bad wolf away from Remus. Remus stared at the two drawings sprawled out on his bed. He couldn't understand the power these two drawings had over Remus that made him feel so alive. More alive than he'd ever felt after the full moon.

After helping Madam Pomfrey hang up the pictures he and Ron had made for the werewolf, Harry laid down on the bed snuggling close to Remus's chest and fell asleep. Madam Pomfrey smiled fondly at Harry before walking back to her office and Remus found it wasn't long before the previous night's events caught up with him and he too drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

March 10th, 1980 was a particularly chilly day, but the people in flat number eight on Juniper Lane took no notice. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and the room was filled with joyful laughter. The small sitting room was filled with multicolored streamers and balloons that giggled when you touched them. Today was Remus Lupin's 22nd birthday. Remus was having a small party to celebrate. Remus had not intended to do much of anything that day except perhaps to catch up on his reading, but his brothers and sister-in-law had other ideas._

_Admittedly, having company was a far better plan than celebrating his birthday alone. He enjoyed himself through most of the party. They had just gotten to the presents. Sirius had given him a set of rare leather bound books, James had bought him a top-of-the-line broomstick and Lily had gotten Remus a set of very fine robes._

_"This one is from Harry, Ron and Hermione," said Lily gently herding the three small children towards Remus._

_Ron did not seem happy to leave his fascinating giggling balloon, but quickly changed his mind when Remus opened his arms and allowed the little boy to sit on his lap while he opened the gift. Lily had obviously wrapped the package, but the young mother had obviously allowed the children to place at least a dozen bows all around it. Inside the parcel were three paint-covered handprints with names written underneath. Harry's handprint was done with red paint, Hermione's with pink, and Ron's with blue._

_"Thank you, these are some of the finest hand prints I've ever gotten," Remus informed the toddlers._

_"Mooey," squeaked Hermione trying to climb up his leg._

_"Mooey" reached down and picked the girl up and placed her on his lap as well. With a mischievous smile Hermione handed Remus a crumpled leaf._

_"Mooey," said Ron impatiently. From his pocket, he pulled out a muddy, moss-coated rock, which he eagerly presented to the werewolf._

_"Thank you very much, Ron," said Remus feigning a happy smile. "I was just telling Padfoot we needed more muddy rocks in the flat."_

_Ron beamed contentedly and climbed off of Remus's lap and headed back to his prized balloon with Hermione at his heels. As Ron and Hermione went back to poking, prodding, and biting the unpoppable balloons, Harry became terribly fussy. Immediately, Lily rushed over to comfort her son, but nothing seemed to be working. Resolutely Harry stretched his arms out towards his uncle desperate for attention, clearly jealous of his uncle's interaction with Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, Remus was busy reminiscing with his brothers and Harry's vigorous pleas for attention went unnoticed. Suddenly a loud screech rent the air,_ "MOOEY!"

_All heads turned to see Harry still struggling with his mother. Stunned, Remus walked over and stood before Harry, who apparated into the lycanthrope's arms without hesitation. While Sirius, Lily and James stood around them watching in dazed silence, Remus stared dumbfounded at his nephew who was now resting his head complacently on the crook of his uncle's neck._

_"What did you say," asked Remus gently tickling the boy to keep him awake._

_"Mooey," said Harry simply lifting his head slightly to look at Remus._

_"That's what I thought," said Remus._

_He couldn't believe it. Harry's third word was his name. He had known that saying things like 'Uncle Moony is coming to see his favorite nephew' would rub off on Harry eventually, but never in his wildest dreams did Remus think that today would be the day Harry would finally get it right. Furthermore, he never could have imagined it would feel this good. This was certainly the most sensational birthday gift Remus could have gotten, though he didn't dare say it aloud and offend Ron and his rock. _

_"I've got the smartest nephew in the whole wide world," said Remus happily tossing Harry in the air._

_Harry giggled. Apparently catching on that his new word was a success he repeated it every time he landed safely back in Remus's arms. _

_"Careful now he just ate," Lily cautioned._

_Once the buoyancy had come to a halt and Remus and Harry had a chance to rest in a cushy armchair, Sirius snatched Harry out of Remus's arms and said, "All right, you said mummy, you said Daddy, you've even said Moony now you need the most important word. Say it with me, Padfoot."_

_In response Harry gurgled incoherently and planted a sloppy kiss on his godfather's cheek._

_"Better luck next time, Padfoot old pal," said James patting the disgruntled Animagus on the back._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Well that's that. Everything will all come together in your questions about empaths will finally be answered in the next chapter entitled Guinevere Gryffinder

Now to decide Sirius's fate you must review

se ya

EC


	12. Guinevere Gryffindor

Disclaimer: okay we should all know it how works by now if I don't own any of the HP characters or themes this is just my take on how things should have been.

An First of all thanks to ever one for your reveiws but the score for sirus is tied so I'm holding the poll over 1 more week

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The Tale of Guinevere Gryffindor

By Empathicallychosen

Betaed by aerohead1980

"The principle office of history I take to be this: to prevent virtuous actions from being forgotten, and that evil words and deeds should fear an infamous reputation with posterity."--Publius Cornelius Tacitus

_(o)(o)(o)_

"I don't like it," said Peter sorely when Remus told the other Marauders about his dream the night before. "First Sirius, now you. How do we know they're not doing some kind of freaky mind control trick?"

Sirius snorted as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast the day Remus and Harry had been released from the Hospital Wing with a clean bill of health. The hall was practically empty because that day was the first sunny Hogsmeade weekend that year and everyone wanted to get to class quickly and get it over with.

"Come off it Wormtail, I mean do they really look like dark sorcerers to you," said Sirius dismissively.

At the moment Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to feed some gummy worms Lily's parents had sent for Hedwig and Pig to the plush owls. Lily and Victoria were walking behind them making sure they were mindful of walls and doors because Hermione had almost tripped on one of the moving staircases once already that day. Besides, a pack of Slytherins were pushing their way out of the Great Hall and the teenagers really didn't feel like spending the day trying to find the children who had a tendency to wander when they were lost.

"Yeah right, that'll happen. Harry you listen here, no taking over the free world until you're at least eight," said James playfully.

"Okay James," Harry replied absentmindedly. "Come on Hedwig, all the other birds eat worms. We saw one of Hagrid's roosters eating one yesterday when James was apologizing to Lily."

"I don't think they're hungry," said Hermione thoughtfully. "No, Ron stop! Those are for the owls."

"Let's not fill up on worms. I'm sure the house-elves have plenty of other creepy critters waiting for you at the table," said Lily cheerfully.

Ron nodded in compliance and for the first time they actually made some real progress towards that afternoon's Hogsmeade trip. Harry had suddenly become very excited to reach the table and scanned the various entrees before they even sat down. He sighed and sat down across from Peter. He immediately asked for a large helping of Dragon eyes and lots and lots of mud. To be honest James had no clue what in the world Harry was talking about, but thankfully Lily understood dishing up two fried eggs and a bowl of porridge. Giggling at their new game Hermione turned to Remus, who was nearest, with a big smile on her face.

"Moony, will you pass me those beetles please," Hermione asked with her hair swimming in her pumpkin juice.

Bewildered, Remus raised his eyebrows at Lily.

"She wants raisins for her porridge," Lily replied fishing Hermione's hair out of the glass.

"Me to Moony! I need beetles too," Ron told the werewolf.

"I like beetles too," Harry interjected.

Raisins were in such high demand that morning that all three friends ate to bowls of porridge just to see who could pack in the most beetles. Olivia arrived just as Harry was finishing up his last few bites. He was so happy to see her that he accidentally knocked over the bowl of raisins. Somehow at least five raisins ended up in Peter's food. Normally five raisins wouldn't make much difference one way or another, but as it happened Peter was dangerously allergic to raisins. Within one minute of swallowing a raisin Peter started scratching incessantly and his hands and feet would become ridiculously swollen.

"Look what you did," snapped Peter red with rage.

Harry backed away nervously.

"Don't blame Harry," retorted Olivia draping an arm around Harry's shoulder. "You saw the raisins spill, would it have killed you to look down before you kept stuffing your face?"

Peter was in a huff as he headed up to the hospital wing. The other Marauders informed him that if he wasn't back before classes were over they would meet up with him in The Three Broomsticks before turning their attention to a very morose Harry. The poor boy was staring at the staircase where Peter had disappeared looking completely dumbfounded. He was as pale as a sheet and his emerald eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"I can't believe you broke Peter," stated Ron astounded.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry growing increasingly more anxious.

"Peter's not broken, he will be just fine," Victoria said firmly.

James decided it would be for the best if they all went to their lessons before anything else happened, so the group walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts in almost complete silence. No matter what anyone said, Harry outright refused to talk to anyone. There was still ten minutes until class was due to start, but since everyone was already present Professor Howlright, a snout- faced woman with hawk like eyes decided to start the lesson anyway.

"Good morning class, I see you're all eager to get to work so let's get started," she said in her usual raspy voice. "Today's lesson is on empaths."

The news of this grabbed the Marauders, Lily, Victoria and Olivia's attention at once. Why on earth would they be studying about empaths in Defense Against the Dark Arts? James just didn't understand. Was there any possibility that Peter could be right about the kids? Just for a moment he tried to imagine Harry as some dark and evil entity, but it was impossible. What was Harry going to do? Cuddle them to death?

"Empaths are closely acquainted with the Dementor, but are indeed far more sinister as they are human and can blend into our communities rather easily."

James was positively outraged! How dare this woman compare his little boy to a Dementor? It was absurd. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the sweetest children you could ever hope to meet. Instinctively, James glanced over at his son to see all three of the children sitting on their blankets next to their abandoned toys absorbing everything Professor Howlright was saying. For a moment James wondered if he ought to remove them from this situation, but was so eager to learn more about his son's abilities he pushed the thought away.

"Empaths will immerse themselves in memories of heightened emotions so that they can get to know their victims and then they will attack using an arsenal of powers to bring destruction upon nations..."

James looked around the room and was stunned to see that almost all of his classmates were showing signs of fear when everything the professor was telling them sounded like nothing more than idle speculation.

"Killing an empath can be rather difficult. When an empath reaches a certain level of maturity they will develop a very unique defense mechanism. A mature empath identifies each person they meet by scents unique only to that person; something in the scent will alert the empath to those who wish to harm him. Therefore, the best way to exterminate the common empath is to get rid of them while they are young. Thousands of years ago this was done by cutting out the child's heart, where it is believed the powers originate from."

At these words James felt quite ill. He didn't like the way Professor Howlright was talking about Harry and the others. He couldn't bare to think of what cruel methods of_ extermination _modern-day wizards might come up with. Understandably Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't take the news they would supposedly turn into monsters that would cause a mob of wizards to kill them very well. Immediately they burst into wild inconsolable tears and had to be carried from the room.

"I-- I-- I don't want to be a monster," Ron wailed.

Victoria engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"You are not a monster sweetheart. That crazy old hag doesn't know what she's talking about," said Olivia with undeniable conviction.

Hermione, Ron and Harry kept crying nonetheless.

"I don't want them to cut out my heart. I like it where it is," Hermione lamented.

"No one is going to cut anything out of anyone," said Remus authoritatively.

"But-- but --"

"Look, no one will hurt you if they don't know what you are and none of us would ever tell any one," Sirius assured them.

"What about Peter," asked Harry with the watery frown.

"I know Peter isn't exactly the nicest guy to you lot, but he is one of my best mates and would never betray us like that. Never," said James confidently.

Despite everyone's reassurances they could not stop the flood of tears streaming down the children's faces. James and the others tried everything they could think of to cheer the little ones up, including distorting the pictures in the hall so that the thin brush strokes were bent and contorted into unusual shapes, but still there was no reaction. James was just considering giving up completely and just allowing Harry, Ron and Hermione to cry for the rest of their lives when he heard a pair of footsteps coming toward them.

"My word what's going on here," said a genteel voice inquiringly.

Everyone looked up to see Professor Dumbledore looking down at them.

"We were learning about empaths in class and, well it got a little disturbing to say the least," said Lily looking rather pale.

"I see, well if you would care to follow me I think I can help you clear up these matters," said the Headmaster sounding strangely businesslike.

The group followed Professor Dumbledore down the corridor in complete silence and Dumbledore in turn said nothing to the group as he led the lot of them to his office. Once they arrived in the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore placed Harry, Ron and Hermione in his private study along with the Phoenix and several fascinating toys to keep them occupied. The older students were instructed to take a seat in the main part of the Headmaster's office until he returned.

James was waiting quite anxiously as Dumbledore strolled down the staircase looking quite unconcerned. He said nothing to his pupils as he waved his wand at the wall behind them. They all whipped around as a very large bookshelf appeared out of nowhere. James could see hundreds and hundreds of books lined up neatly on the bookcase. There were books of every kind on the shelves, thin feather light ones, thick ones and even a few (very few), that looked like they had never been opened.

James could not understand why the bookshelf was there and was more than slightly agitated when Dumbledore continue to ignore them and started running his fingers along the bookcase as though unaware that any of them were there. The Marauders, Lily, Victoria and Olivia waited awkwardly. After several minutes of this, desperate for answers James blurted out, "Harry will not grow up to be a dark wizard! It's just not possible!"

"Nothing is impossible James, but I agree that it is highly unlikely. Most empaths are endowed with a great deal of unrelated powers, but are pacifists who would rather be left alone. Very few of them ever turn to the dark arts," said Dumbledore still rummaging around in the bookcase.

"But Professor Howlright said--"

"Professor Howlright is misinformed, as is most of the wizarding community I'm afraid," interjected the Headmaster soberly.

"I don't understand," said Remus gently. "If empaths are pacifists by nature, than why are people so afraid of them?"

"Because of Guinevere Gryffindor," said Dumbledore.

The seventh years looked puzzled, but Dumbledore did not elaborate. He had found the book he was looking for and was carefully walking back to his desk holding it in his arms, cradling it like a baby. James understood why he did this; the book looked like it was at least a thousand years old and certainly any book that old needed to be handled delicately. Indeed, the book seemed like it would crumble at the slightest touch.

"You all know, of course, about the founders and how they had once been friends before their terrible falling out," said the ancient wizard taking his seat at the desk.

Everyone nodded mutely.

"Well there is something very few people know about the founders," Dumbledore quickly thumbed through the pages until he was very close to the end of the book. "Did you know that Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff were married?"

The teenagers gaped at Professor Dumbledore in shock.

"You're kidding," shouted Victoria unable to restrain herself.

"No, I'm not," said Dumbledore seriously. "As a matter of fact they had five children including Guinevere. Guinevere was an empath and she was incredibly powerful. Not as powerful as Harry, Hermione or Ron, but powerful nonetheless.

Guinevere was Godric and Helga's youngest child. She was born ten years before the rift between the founders. Salazar Slytherin was like an uncle to Godric's children, but he favored Guinevere over the others, so naturally she was very close to Salazar. Close enough, in fact, that Guinevere made Salazar one of her anchors..."

"Her what?" asked Sirius in interest.

"An anchor, Mr. Black. It is very difficult to have the world's emotions heaped upon you. It is not unheard of for an empath to lose their mind. As self-preservation the empath will usually find someone they are close to and cling to them in order to maintain their sanity. Empaths, by nature, are desperate to please their anchors and are uniquely bonded to them. Which, in my opinion, is why Harry fell ill when the three of you left them to come here and why Harry received those unusual injuries on the night of the full moon," Dumbledore explained as though he were teaching a class on the subject.

"Wait," said James suddenly " Now I understand why Harry got ill after we left but Ron and Hermione got sick as well. . . ."

"Does that mean -- I mean to say. . .are we their anchors too," Sirius finished his brother's thought almost hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head, "It is my belief that because of the strong connection between Harry, Ron and Hermione what happens to on in effect will happen to all of them to a lesser extent of course."

Remus took a deep breath and tried to digest this information it was almost too much to take.

"At any rate, when the founders parted ways Salazar became consumed by the dark arts. He became hungry for power and, thinking that he could use her abilities to his advantage, Salazar kidnapped Guinevere and raised her himself. Sadly, the more sinister and evil Slytherin became the darker Guinevere herself became, until she had killed hundreds of people and acquired an insatiable lust for blood, nearly killing off all the good witches and wizards in all of the United Kingdom," Dumbledore continued on with his story as though there were no interruption at all.

Dumbledore finished the story and stared around at them all without another word. For a long time no one spoke. Then James asked in barely more than a whisper, "Professor, what happened to Guinevere?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Unfortunately she could not be saved, and Godric was forced to kill her."

No one moved or spoke. They didn't know what to say. They just sat in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk frozen to their seats.

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter but . I hope . it answers . your questions . about. empaths . if it doesn't . just ask me and I'll be happy . to help you .understand it . that next chapter . should be longer . at least a little bit .please . read and review

next chapter captive truths: they say the truth will set you free but will it really?

see ya


	13. Captive truths

Disclaimer: I don't know why they don't just PUT a blanket disclaimer on the site we all know I don't own any of the HP characters or themes this is just my take on how things should have been.

Authors note: okay if you're not willing to help me DECIDE about serious I guess I'm on my own

* * *

Chapter thirteen

Captive Truths

By Empathicallychosen

Betaed by aerohead1980

"Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil."-- Aristotle

_(o)(o)(o)_

No one moved or spoke. They didn't know what to say. They just sat in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk frozen. There was really nothing they could say. What were you supposed to say after hearing a story like that? What was the next logical course of action? How would they protect Harry, Ron and Hermione from meeting the same fate as so many others who had been punished for Guinevere's mistakes?

It was at that moment Dumbledore broke through their musings and reminded them there was nothing that could be done at the moment, (he told James in secret that when Harry was born it would probably be for the best if he cast the Fidelius Charm using himself as a secret keeper to preserve the children' and to keep their empathic gifts a secret). In the meantime, he strongly advised that they forget about all of this for a while and enjoy their Hogsmeade weekend. The group was startled, they had almost forgotten about their plans to visit the wizarding village.

Whatever Dumbledore had told Harry, Ron and Hermione while they had been alone in his private study, it certainly seemed to ease their minds about being empaths. But Harry was still very upset about what had happened to Peter at breakfast that morning.

"Harry, I swear on my honor as a Marauder that Peter is going to be fine," James said compassionately.

For a few seconds there was definitely a certain relief in Harry's eyes, but it flickered away almost immediately and Harry hung his head. While Sirius, Olivia and Remus tried to comfort Harry, Victoria headed up to get her cloak. She also decided to check on Peter and get some definite confirmation for Harry. Lily tapped James on the shoulder. Lily suggested that instead of leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione with Hagrid it was probably a better idea to take them to Hogsmeade. James agreed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had other ideas.

"I don't know," said an apprehensive Hermione. "You aren't going to leave me in the shop like last time are you?"

"They left you in a shop," repeated Olivia incredulously.

"We turned around and came right back remember sweetheart," replied Sirius.

"But Padfoot, Hagrid was going to let us feed the cockatrice today," said Ron apparently torn between the two adventures.

"Cockatrice," repeated a mortified Lily.

* * *

Peter leaned back in his hospital bed thinking. Victoria had spent 15 minutes lecturing him about being more careful when Olivia came up to the hospital wing to hurry her along and to inform Victoria that there had been a change in plans and Lily and James had decided to take Harry, Ron and Hermione into Hogsmeade with them. Peter was irate to say the least.

Who did those sniveling little pipsqueaks think they were muscling in on their Hogsmeade trip and after that green-eyed little worm had tried to poison him too... Nicholson was such an idiot how could he have let the little runts escape! It was just too bad the remaining Death Eaters weren't going to be in Hogsmeade today. Then Nicholson's brother could drag those monsters off and Peter would have three years to convince James not to have children. Then it hit Peter. All he had to do was inform Blake Nicholson that James was planning to take Harry, Ron and Hermione away from the castle that afternoon and with a little luck Peter would never have to deal with them ever again.

* * *

It took James quite a while to convince Harry and Ron that they would much rather go to Hogsmeade then hang out with a smelly old cockatrice. But fifteen minutes later, Harry, James, Ron, Lily, Victoria, Hermione, Olivia, Remus and Sirius were browsing in Honey Dukes before heading to the Three Broomsticks. James was showing Harry all the different kinds of sweets they had for different types of creatures. He was particularly fascinated by the blood pops. Hermione and Victoria were picking out some ice mice for Crookshanks with the other girls and Ron was supposed to be helping Sirius stock up on sugar quills, but when Sirius and Remus returned a few minutes later they were frantic. They just turned around for a minute and when they turned back Ron was gone.

"What do you mean he's gone? How could we possibly lose two different kids on two different shopping trips," asked James, wildly scanning the crowds for any sign of their redheaded charge.

It was Remus who spotted him first. He was being led away by a very frightening looking man who seemed to take no notice of the crowd who stared but did nothing to help the boy.

"Moony save me," Ron called as Remus and the others struggled to keep up with Ron and his abductor.

The chase went on until they reached an abandoned alleyway where the teenagers were overpowered by a handful of death eaters. The last thing James remembered before being rendered unconscious was the sounds of Ron crying and Hermione screaming and Harry hiding behind James.

* * *

Sirius woke up with a splitting headache and a ringing in his ears. It took him a while to remember why he was laying on a corse stone floor. Still a little disoriented, Sirius slowly sat up trying to ignore the sharp stabbing pain in his chest and the wave of dizziness that washed over him. While he waited for his vision to stop swirling Sirius focused on the noises coming from outside. He was very certain that they were still in Hogsmeade because he could still hear the voices of Hogwarts students drifting in from the Street.

Finally his eyes refocused and he was able to concentrate on his environment. Wherever they were being held Sirius knew one thing for certain, from the description of the place they were not being held captive in the same house Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the last time they were kidnapped. The last room had sounded more like a torture chamber than anything else. This room, though slightly below habitable, was still undeniably a bedroom with no torture devices anywhere in sight.

_Well that's something, _Sirius thought to himself trying to find something positive to focus on.

Sunlight barely poked through a gap in the boarded-up window. Even the little bit of sunlight that poked through that wretched excuse for a window could do nothing to salvage the molding, brown floral wallpaper that was peeling off the wall right before their eyes. Underneath the window was the only piece of furniture; a dilapidated bed with coffee stained sheets.

Victoria was propped up against it trying to create a makeshift bandage out of a scarf for Olivia who had a great deal of blood oozing from her forearm. James was a few feet away trying to ignore a large purple bruise on his leg visible from a tear in his trousers while he examined a gash on Lily that spread down the whole right side of her face. Remus was sitting alone on the other side of the room brooding over a black eye and a split in his bottom lip. But to Sirius's horror Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found.

"Where are they," asked Sirius even though he already knew the answer.

His heart was jumping around in his stomach as though Sirius had swallowed a fish.

"A bald man took them away an hour and a half ago," Remus informed him.

There were definitely clear signs of stress in Remus's voice.

Before Sirius could respond, before he could even begin to process the information there was a group of footsteps on the stairs. Two sets of the footsteps sounded like they belonged too very heavyset individuals. Everyone froze. The footsteps stopped right outside their door. The tension in the small room was so thick that none of them could breathe. Next there was the sound of somebody fumbling with the locks. Apparently that person couldn't get the knack of it, because they swore rather loudly. Finally the door opened and two very frightening men pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione roughly into the room.

Upon seeing that Sirius was all right, Hermione, although still obviously shaken, looked very relieved to see him.

"Padfoot your alive," she squealed racing over to him.

"Of course I am kid. It takes more than tall, dark and gruesome over there to keep me down," Sirius said hoping his voice didn't betray his true pain.

Padfoot tried to smile as reassuringly as he could, but his main objective was to shield her from the kidnappers who were obviously inebriated. Apparently, James and Lily were on the same page. When Harry stumbled over to them Lily picked him up, walked over to the bed and sat down on it placing herself between Harry and the Death Eaters.

Poor Ron looked to be in the worst shape of all three kids. He was as white as a sheet, his cheeks were stained in tears and his arms were covered with finger shaped bruises, but he refused to go over to Victoria who had beckoned him. He seemed determined to put as much space between himself and his attackers. He walked right past everyone and huddled himself in one of the far left corners using the bed as a buffer.

As far as Sirius could tell however, Ron had sustained no visible injuries that needed immediate medical attention. Therefore he turned his attention back to their captors. They were staring at Lily and snickering like a pair of schoolgirls. Very ugly schoolgirls.

"Oh look, the little future boy thinks his mudblood mother and blood traitor father are going to be able to stop us this time," snarled the least menacing of the thugs.

Sirius groaned.

"Well --hic-- there's nothing --hic-- they can do -- hic -- any more -- hic -- because -- hic- they're just ickle--hic-- teenagers," said the second man who had lost his power to intimidate Sirius the moment he opened his mouth.

Lily stared at James.

"James what is that schnockered tub of lard talking about," she demanded.

James opened his mouth to reply when the more sober man started speaking again. He seemed to be overjoyed.

"You mean you're perfect boyfriend hasn't told you? Well then allow me. When we nabbed the little rug rats the first time we took them from a little Muggle village in the future. Your future. Scarface over there is your little boy," he said pointing to Harry.

Lily's eyes went almost as wide as Ron's. For a few minutes she just stared blankly at the peeling wallpaper and then, slowly, she looked over at James who nodded. She turned to Harry and looked him in the eye and saw her eyes staring back at her. It was then Sirius knew for certain that the cat was out of the bag.

"Come on Sebastian, I think it's time we leave these two lovebirds to squabble," said the first man. "Besides I'm sure Dylan is back with that other keg by now."

He was just about to leave when he turned around so suddenly that he knocked his companion to the floor with such force that the floor shook.

"Hey wolfie."

Remus blanched.

"Take care of carrot top over there. We need him ready for the big event tomorrow," the Death Eater continued.

The man threw some kind of salve at Remus who caught it numbly. Sirius felt a surge of rage wash over him as the door shut with a snap. Remus refused to look in the direction of any of the girls, aside from Hermione for fear they would see him as a monster. After he finished examining the ointment to be sure it wasn't anything dangerous he busied himself by attempting to remove the marks from Ron. But Ron was not going to have any of it.

Apparently the Death Eaters had forced Ron to use his powers to destroy one of the villagers' homes and Ron didn't think he was worthy of healing. Furthermore, Ron announced that he was no longer fit to be called a Marauder. Ron was so convinced that it took nearly 20 minutes to persuade him otherwise.

Meanwhile Olivia was saying all sorts of terrible things to James because he had not told them the truth about Harry and the others.

"Leave him alone Livi. I understand why he did it," Lily commanded.

"You do," James asked hopefully.

"Yes. I would not want our relationship to be based entirely on Harry either. But that's not important right now. Now we should be focusing on getting the kids out of here before the _big event _tomorrow," said Lily in a very authoritarian voice.

"I have a plan, but we have to wait until nightfall. Those goons should be completely plastered by then."

"What does plastered mean," Harry asked in that innocent way that made Lily smile.

James frowned.

"Well," he said. "You know how you told me your Uncle Vernon drinks a lot of funny colored water sometimes and he starts acting weird? That's plastered."

Harry shivered. "I don't like plastered."

"Neither do I ," James agreed. "Normally getting plastered is a very bad thing, but this time it's okay. See, when wizards and witches get plastered they can't do magic very well. Which means they won't be able to stop us from getting away. Anyway, after I break the door down everybody run --"

"Just how do you expect to do that? The Death Eaters broke your wand remember," asked Victoria.

It was clear that she to was feeling rather snippy.

"Remus, I think we need to tell them the truth," said James watching his brother carefully.

"Well after that wolfie remark we have to, don't we," snapped Remus bitterly.

"Okay listen Moony, we can work on your personal issues later, but right now I really need a potion for my headache so can we get on with the story please," interjected Sirius.

Remus nodded and slowly but surely he recounted the night Fenrir Greyback turned him into a monster. At the end of his tale Remus looked up at the girls shamefully. Lily was not pleased. And the only reason she was angry with Remus was for not entrusting them sooner, which came as a great relief to the desperate lycanthrope.

"YOU JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ALL OF THESE YEARS I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND! YOU COULDN'T FIND FIVE MINUTES TO TELL ME ABOUT ALL OF THIS," Victoria roared.

The two of them had been friends even before the Marauders ever came into play and Victoria was obviously deeply affronted by Remus's silence.

"Tori, I --"

"Save it Remus, just save it," said Victoria as a silent tear roll down her face.

Once Victoria had calmed down, Sirius and James jumped in with their side of the story, explaining just how they (along with Peter) had become animagi. The fact that Peter could even begin to master something so complicated left Victoria positively dumbfounded. Lily was beginning to get extremely ticked off by all the secrets, but she said nothing. Livi on the other hand, couldn't say enough about how endearing she found the illegal gesture to be, which shocked everyone.

By the time all the talking was finished it was dark. The group waited until they couldn't hear anyone on the other side. Then Sirius glanced at James who nodded and with a pop both boys were gone. Where Sirius stood was an enormous bear-like dog. That made Victoria jump almost five feet in the air because, although she knew it was Sirius, she was still a pureblood and it was hard to shake the thought of the superstition she had grown up hearing about from her mother.

Lily marveled at the Majestic stag that stood before her. She just couldn't get over the fact that the handsome animal before her was really her boyfriend. Gently she reached up and traced the outline of the spectacle markings around his eyes.

"Are you sure you can do this," she asked gently.

Prongs made a gesture that could only be interpreted as a nod of his head and Lily stepped back.

Sirius, or rather Padfoot, had his head pushed up against the door, clearly listening for any indication that the Death Eaters were not in fact completely intoxicated. Padfoot gave Prongs his cue and James began ramming the door. The first time James smashed his antlers against the door Lily winced. Both because of the headache James was bound to get in the morning and because she was certain that somebody must have been listening, and if that was the case then surely they would have heard the terrible racket the prisoners were making. However, it appeared that she was wrong.

It took Prongs five more times bashing his head against the door before it finally came tumbling down with a loud crash. Prongs and Sirius transformed back into themselves. Physically picking up the small children, they ran. They didn't have to bother because all the Death Eaters, except for a handful, were so drunk that they had passed out. And all except for two of the remaining Death Eaters were too inebriated to stand up. The two that had chased them didn't make it past the front yard before casting several hexes and hitting each other right between the eyes.

Nevertheless, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Olivia and Victoria didn't stop running until they reached a shop they recognized. In fact it wasn't a shop at all. It was the pub where they had promised to meet up with Peter hours earlier. Madam Rosmerta was closing up for the night when she saw the nine of them running down the street. Her jaw dropped at the sight of them and she stepped aside to let them in.

"What on earth happened to you," she asked, offering the group a seat at one of the larger tables.

"Death Eaters Ma'am," Remus panted.

Rosmerta gasped. As soon as Sirius caught his breath he asked if they could use her fireplace to get back to school. Of course she agreed, but not before insisting that they rest a minute first. No one needed telling twice before they sunk down into their seats. They were all so exhausted that it took every ounce of strength they had not to fall asleep. Madam Rosmerta disappeared behind the counter for a few minutes and then came back carrying nine mugs of hot chocolate.

"There you are dear, this will warm you up," said Madam Rosmerta kindly handing a cup of cocoa to Harry who was visibly shaking from the cold.

Rather than drinking from the cup, Harry simply stared at it.

"It's all right Harry, you can drink it," said Lily encouragingly.

"He's just a little shy," James informed Rosmerta, who seemed a little offended that Harry was so standoffish towards her and her hot chocolate.

When James made to pay for the drinks she refused his money, insisting that it was the least she could do. The hot chocolate was nice, but none of them felt truly comfortable until they were back in Dumbledore's office. Harry took a seat on a sofa Dumbledore had conjured and started contentedly stroking Fawks's scarlet plumage. After a few minutes Harry looked up at James (who was busy trying to convince his parents through the fire that everything was all right), and said something that shocked everyone in the room. Simply because after what they had just gone through, Sirius at least had been certain that Harry would refuse to go shopping ever again.

But a furious kind of pride welled up inside Sirius when he heard Harry say; "I think next time we go to Hogsmeade we should take your invincibility cloak with us."

There was no denying Harry and the others certainly belonged in Gryffindor.

"You mean invisibility cloak Harry. James's cloak is an invisibility cloak," Remus said rubbing his eyes from exhaustion.

"That's what I said, invincibility cloak," Harry yawned before surrendering to a night of peaceful dreams thanks to a Phoenix lullaby.

* * *

Okay that's the end of 13 we are amost done. Now if everyone please form an orderly line we are going to form an angry mob and string Peter up by his toes. 

Please please read and review

next chapter blue moony How wonderful would life be if ther were just no full moons. Can the trio accomplished their goal?


	14. Blue Moony

Disclaimer: okay we should all know it how works by now if I don't own any of the HP characters or themes this is just my take on how things should have been.

Authors note sorry The update took so long. But it couldn't be helped. So please put the rotten produce down and enjoy the chapter. Also if some of this seems familiar don't be discouraged and stop reading it will definitely be the last time for the rest of the story but remember no flames it A rewrite

* * *

Chapter fourteen

Blue Moony

By Empathicallychosen

Betaed by aerohead1980

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." -- Richard Bach

_(o)(o)(o)_

Everyone at Hogwarts knew that when you are dealing with under aged witches and wizards sometimes mistakes happen. Unfortunately for the people at Hogwarts, the more powerful the child the more damage could be caused and Harry was a very powerful little boy. The days following the second kidnaping were very hectic. Olivia and Victoria barely spent any time with Harry, Ron and Hermione because they needed some time to sort everything out, both for very different reasons.

For Olivia finding out that one of your close friends is a werewolf is a lot to handle. Finding out that you've been babysitting three wizards from the future who have some rather mysterious magical properties was well, nigh impossible. Victoria was heartbroken. She cared about Remus very deeply, and his secret was a very hard betrayal to work through.

At first Harry didn't mind staying with their giant friend while everyone tried to get things back to normal. Hagrid always had fascinating things for them to do, but as time wore on Harry began to miss his family more and more. James wasn't around much anymore. Which meant he was no longer able to teach Harry about Quidditch because he had to patch things up with Lily again. Not to mention that entire day he was gone because he had to go out and get a new wand from Diagon Alley. Sirius was about a month behind on all of his N.E.W.T.s work so playing with him was out of the question.

But Harry's real problem was Remus. He had become so sullen it frightened Harry sometimes. He was always too angry or too depressed to hang out with Harry. Ever since Victoria had found out that Remus was a werewolf, Remus never wanted to do anything fun and Harry was sick and tired of it. One day Harry overheard Sirius mention to James that the full moon was what made Remus turn into the werewolf so Harry concocted a plan. In Harry's mind if there was no moon there could be no full moon, and if there was no full moon there could be no werewolf. Harry tried his best to make the moon go away, but every night he tried it nothing happened. Until one night Harry decided he would try just one last time and to his amazement something did happen. He caused an atmospheric phenomenon. November 1977 would have another unexpected full moon. Moony was not happy.

On the night of the unexpected full moon the mild-mannered lycanthrope was quick to anger at the slightest thing. In the common room, Harry and the others were indeed very ashamed by their mistake. Harry knew that this full moon was going to hurt Remus very much and it was all his fault. For the longest time Harry and the others refused to play any kind of game. Finally, after nearly an hour, Olivia convinced Harry to play with his friends. Unfortunately, while they were playing Ron and Harry accidentally crashed into each other quite painfully and landed on top of Hermione. All three of them began to cry loudly. After two minutes Remus grew unbelievably agitated.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!," he shouted.

It took them a few moments to gather their faculties, and then Harry whispered, "Can we go see Hagrid?"

With out waiting for an answer they rushed out the portrait hole. Remus was ashamed of himself before the words even left his mouth and got up to go after them, but Lily stopped him. It was better that they all calmed down a bit first.

* * *

Harry was stunned. He had never heard Moony yell at him before. It was a little bit scary and all he wanted to do was get out of the common room as fast as he could.

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione learned how witches and wizards played marbles. They played several games with Hagrid, but when he went to go make some tea Harry, Ron and Hermione began plotting ways to make Moony happy with his cubs keen on never having Moony mad at them ever again.

"Instead of fixing the moon maybe we should just fix Moony," Hermione said.

"Yeah," said Ron. "If Moony didn't have a bad wolf in him then it wouldn't matter what the moon looked like!"

"Tonight after Lily goes to bed we can pop to Moony and

chase the bad wolf away with our magic," said Harry excitedly. Nothing could go wrong with this plan.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Remus had come to get them.

"Hi Hagrid. Come on you three, it's time for you to get up to the castle," said Remus shuffling his feet with his hands stuck in his pockets.

So, Ron, Hermione and Harry waved goodbye to Hagrid and made their way to the castle as quietly as they could. After about a minute and a half, Remus realized what was going on. They were trying to be as quiet as they could so that Remus would not get mad at them again. He looked down at the small children, who were staring at their feet and sighed.

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he said, "All right, all Junior Marauders come with me. We need to talk."

The four of them sloshed through the mountains of snow to the trees at the end of the Forbidden Forest. Still, the trio said nothing.

"I don't like it when you're sad," said Remus, solemnly.

"We're not sad," Harry weakly replied.

"You sound sad," Remus remarked.

"That's 'cause Hedwig is sad," Harry informed Remus seriously.

He held up the snowy owl to show Remus. All the werewolf noticed was that the owl was in desperate need of a bath.

"I see."

"Crookshanks is mad Remus," Hermione stubbornly interjected.

"Pig doesn't think it was very nice of you to yell at us," said Ron.

"You're right, Pig. It wasn't nice at all. I'm very sorry about that. It's just that the bad wolf makes me really grumpy sometimes. Can you tell that to, Ron, Harry and Hermione for me?"

The four-year-olds giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"We can hear you Moony," snickered Hermione.

"Good. So, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," said the three of them together.

"But I don't like the bad wolf," Harry said fervently.

"Neither do I," said Remus, darkly. "Hey, it's starting to get cold. Why don't we go get some cookies."

"Cookies before bedtime? What will Lily say?" Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing, if we don't tell her," replied Remus.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you have to tuck us in now," said Ron in the midst of yet another tantrum.

James and Sirius had been at the Shrieking Shack for a few hours but had come back a few hours before midnight to make sure Harry was all right. Lily had promised to look in on him, but after what had happened on the last full moon James wasn't ready to take any chances. When they arrived Harry was healthy but extremely irritable. Lily had suggested that James and Sirius tuck the boys in before they left again, hoping that it would help Harry realize that he wasn't being abandoned, but so far it only made things worse. Harry and Ron were not thrilled about their new bedtime.

"Because Prongs, Wormtail and I have to go to the Shrieking Shack while Moony is sick. And if you don't stop that whining, you can put yourselves to bed," said Padfoot sternly, with his arms folded across his chest.

Harry and Ron scrambled onto their beds as quickly as they could.

"That's what we thought," said James smiling

"Prongs what is the Shrieking Shack," Ron asked as James pulled the covers over the boy.

"It's where Moony goes when he's sick," said James simply.

"How come Moony isn't in the hospital wing," asked Harry obviously perplexed.

James who had been eagerly making his way to the door stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and headed slowly back to Harry's bedside. This was not a conversation James was looking forward to having. He wasn't sure whether it was an empathic thing or if it had something to do with the Eternus Liberi or what, but Harry and Ron were extraordinarily giving people and to understand hatred and bigotry would be beyond their natures.

"Well Harry, you see... Moony is a werewolf and a lot of people don't like werewolves and they would be really mean to Moony if they knew what he was. So he goes to the Shrieking shack instead," James replied.

That being said he stood up to leave again desperately hoping this was the end of the conversation. Sadly however he was mistaken. Ron had thrown the covers off himself and was sitting up in his bad looking absolutely appalled at the very idea that people wouldn't adore his beloved Moony. After all the fact that Remus occasionally became all furry and acquired a tale from time to time made Remus all the more fabulous to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Why would anyone not like Moony? He's the best," stated Ron indignantly.

"Yes we know that, but other people think he's a monster," said Padfoot trying to force Ron to lay back down.

This time it was Harry who shot up out of his bed, but before he could say a word James pushed him back down and promised that they would discuss this a lot more later. Thinking of all those dreadful full moons that would come in Harry's lifetime. James moaned when he thought of having to go through this 12 times a year for the rest of Remus's natural life.

After Harry and Ron finally settled down, James and Sirius journeyed back to the Shrieking Shack extinguishing the lit candles with the flick of their wands. Harry and Ron sat in silence in the dormitory staring angrily at the moon that glistened through their window, but one good thing had come from their conversation with the Marauders. Harry and Ron were more excited about their plan now than when Harry had first concocted it. No one would ever think of their Moony as a monster again.

After a few moments in the darkness Ron asked, "Is it time yet?"

"No, we have to wait for Lily to fall asleep," whispered Harry.

Harry and Ron waited impatiently for Hermione's arrival. While they waited Olivia checked on them a few times. Luckily Harry had learned how to fake being asleep from watching Dudley do it when he was watching television and didn't want to go upstairs and miss a late-night program. Harry figured as much as he watched Dudley fake out his parents Harry must be an expert by now. After Olivia checked on the boys a few times it was Victoria's turn and after Victoria came Lily. Harry was starting to get very annoyed. Weren't the girls ever going to go to bed?

Finally at around 12:15 Harry heard Lily heading up to her dormitory. It was all of 12:45 when Hermione arrived and the friends prepared to Apparate to the Shrieking Shack. It took all of the strength they had to break through the castle's magical barriers, but somehow they managed it. When they arrived Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around with wide eyes. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway.

Harry's eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. It was completely ruined and large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had even been ripped off entirely. At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. They all looked up at the ceiling. As quietly as they could, they crept into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. After what seemed like forever, they reached the dark landing. They entered the room where Moony's scent was strongest and looked around. All of the windows were boarded up. There was a magnificent four-poster with dusty hangings. The peeling wallpaper was the color of James's angry face. He had turned into a human, leaving Padfoot to wrestle with the werewolf.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"It's not dangerous silly, it's Moony," said Harry innocently.

* * *

Lily woke up at five minutes to one o'clock. She wasn't sure why she'd woken up, but she figured she might as well get a glass of water before heading back to bed. As she headed for the pitcher of water on the windowsill she passed by Hermione's bed and screamed. She screamed so loud that she woke up Olivia and Victoria. Victoria was so startled she fell out of her bed.

"For Merlin's sake Lily what's the matter with you? Are you trying to wake up the whole school," mumbled Olivia sleepily.

"Hermione's gone," she gasped in reply.

Lily could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage, certain that at any moment it was going to leap right out of her chest. Olivia scrambled out of her bed so quickly she barely touched the floor.

"Okay, nobody panic. She probably had a bad dream and went to see the boys," said Victoria draping herself in her fuzzy purple bathrobe and disappearing down the hallway.

She came back a few minutes later holding up Hedwig, which was the only thing she had found in Harry's bed. Lily's scream reached a record high at this news. Olivia was pacing the floor. The flush of her nervous face made her look something like a vampire. Slowly she turned to her friends, "You don't think they've been kidnaped again do you?"

Lily, who had been staring out the window at the full moon in the sky, shook her head. She was quite certain that this time they had wandered off on there own. Immediately she sprang into action. As she changed out of her pajamas she instructed Olivia to go get Professor Dumbledore and she told Victoria to go get the nurse. The two friends raced out of the dormitory like their slippers were on fire.

As Lily went to retrieve her cloak from the wardrobe she cursed. _Why did Remus have to be so hard on the kids today? _No doubt it was Harry's guilt that led to this impromptu trip. Of course Lily wasn't really angry at Remus. She knew that he couldn't help it. What was really bothering her was the fact that she would have to break her promise to the boys and tell Professor Dumbledore about their becoming animagi and about their monthly trips to the Shrieking Shack. But what choice did she have? Maybe if she told the headmaster that James, Sirius and Peter had simply gone after the children and somehow got word to the boys when they arrived at the shack, it would all work out. That would work, she told herself. It had to work.

* * *

"Great work Prongs. Your son's a genius," snapped Peter sarcastically.

Harry had somehow managed to slip past James and he, Ron and Hermione made their way to the werewolf.

"Hi Moony, I'm sorry I accidentally made it a full moon tonight, but I know how to fix it now," said Harry ignoring both Peter and James.

"You know what, we don't have time for this Peter. Why don't you go get help," retorted James desperately trying to grab Harry without getting to close to the monster.

Harry somehow managed to slip past every one of James's rescue attempts. Peter mumbled something about getting the nurse to pick up whatever was left of Harry. That's when James lost it. They were in the middle of a crisis and Peter was making wisecracks. Angrily James made for Peter, who scurried downstairs (James hoped), to get help.

James couldn't watch as Harry stopped in front of Moony. He couldn't watch as his best friend ravaged the little boy who was going to be James's son. He closed his eyes, but instead of hearing the awful gnashing of teeth and violent bloodcurdling screams, James heard giggling. James opened his eyes in astonishment. It was a miracle. Where there had once been a vicious bloodthirsty beast, there was the equivalent of an overprotective wolf playing with his cubs.

"I don't believe this. This cannot be happening. I must be out of my mind."

Padfoot had transformed back into Sirius, who was completely dumbfounded. Moony was nuzzling Hermione's neck. From downstairs they could hear hurried footsteps rushing towards the stairs and then Lily called up to them sounding completely petrified. Informing them that she had brought Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Get up here quick you're not going to believe this," he called back.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Peter, Lily, Olivia and Victoria burst through the door just as Moony was dragging an enormous quilt over to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"No thank you Moony we're not sleepy. We have to make you not a werewolf anymore," Ron told Remus confidently.

"Good luck with that," muttered Peter scornfully.

As it turned out, they did have more luck with simply curing Moony then they did banishing the moon. With Sirius, James, Lily, Olivia, Victoria, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall watching from the sidelines as witnesses, the floor began to shake violently. There was a flash of blinding turquoise light and where the werewolf had been, was Remus the Animagus.

* * *

Well there you are another chapter complete and only three more to go remember the rest of the chapters are all-new so read and review and no I didn't mean for that to rhyme. Thank you and... what else was I going to say oh yes happy Halloween. next chapter into the forbidden forest. Harry Ron and Hermione devise a plan to go into the forbidden forest like real marauders would

I know it's self-explanatory but there you are.

see ya

EC


	15. Into the forbidden forest

**Chapter Fifteen**

Into The Forbidden Forest

By Empathicallychosen.

"Seek out that particular mental attribute which makes you feel most deeply and vitally alive, along with which comes the inner voice which says, "This is the real me," and when you have found that attitude, follow it."-- William James

_(o)(o)(o)_

"I still don't get it. How come we have to stay in a secret room," Harry whined as James summoned the Room of Requirementss.

"Yeah we want to stay with you," Ron insisted. "We need to take care of Moony. Where is Moony anyway? Doesn't he like his present?"

"Moony loves his present, but ever since Moony got better the reporters want to talk to him and if they found out about you they'd take you away and we'd never see you again," said Sirius gloomily.

It was an ugly little fact, but it was the truth. How many times had Aidan insisted that if the Ministry were to find out about Harry, Ron and Hermione they would take the children away and study their intense magical abilities? Sirius hated scaring them, but there was no way to sugarcoat it. They couldn't allow the kids to sneak out to visit Remus in the hospital wing. Immediately Harry became oddly pale. It was clear he didn't need any more persuading to go into hiding.

"Does this mean we won't get to play with Aidan and Cali," asked Hermione sweetly.

James frowned. Accalia and Aidan had arrived at Hogwarts first thing that morning, but they were so busy fending off reporters James highly doubted that they would have any time to deal with much else. But how could he tell that to Harry and the others? How could he tell them that Aidan and Accalia were elated that Remus was no longer a werewolf and even though Harry, Ron and Hermione had done a wonderful thing, they would be too busy to spend time with their future grandchild? While James tried to think of something to tell Hermione, Sirius went to go check on what the Room of Requirementsss had become just to make sure it was what they needed.

"Sure you will and, in the meantime, Grams brought Tiramisu to take care of you," said James trying to create an air of excitement.

It worked. Harry was so happy about getting to see Tiramisu again he forgot all about the possibility he could be taken away. James chuckled. It amused him to see Harry so delighted to be reunited with the House-elf, considering how tentative he had been around her the first few weeks James had seen them together. Although James couldn't say he was surprised at the turn around. Tiramisu was great with children. James used to love it when his parents left him with Tiramisu.

It was right around this point in James's musings that Sirius returned looking at his brother in sheer amazement.

"What in the name of Merlin did you ask for," whispered Sirius gesturing toward the Room of Requirementss.

"Nothing. Just some place they would be comfortable and have fun while the reporters are lurking around. I didn't want it to feel like a prison. Why? Is there something wrong with it," asked James, anxiety beginning to show rapidly on his face.

"Oh no, I don't think they'll be uncomfortable here at all."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Come have a look," Sirius replied retreating back into the Room of Requirementss.

It was simply spectacular. The room had divided into four different rooms, all of which were enormous. The first room was filled with all sorts of toys, games and activities, there was even a model unicorn that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be able to ride on. The second room was the bedroom Hermione would be staying in. On the walls was a magnificent mural of Hogwarts, complete with miniature students. There were also numerous stuffed animals as well as a doll village that looked exactly like Hogsmeade. It even included the Shrieking Shack. The bed was a rosy pink canopy bed that appeared to be tailored just for Hermione.

Harry's room was connected to the left of Hermione's. It was just the kind of room James would have loved to have growing up. The walls were littered with posters of every Quidditch team currently in the league. The head and footboards of Harry's bed looked like Quidditch goal posts. The sheets even looked like the pitch. Hanging from an antique wardrobe was a pair of pajamas that looked like Quidditch robes. They even had Harry's name printed on the back. To the left of this room was Ron's room. These walls were lined with posters as well, posters of various magical creatures all of which were very powerful and fiercely protective. Twinkling spheres of light hovered around an enormous bed, the four posts of which resembled chess pawns.

"Well, I guess they won't mind staying here after all," said James, watching as the boys started jumping on Ron's new bed as if it were a trampoline.

"Have a problem? Did you see that carousel in the playroom," said Sirius in disbelief. "I'd love it if I could stay here."

Harry stopped bouncing at once and landed on the bed with a huge flop.

"You're not staying," Harry whimpered.

"Well no, we need to go to class and we're already late for Dumbledore's big announcement in the Great Hall," said Sirius sympathetically.

It was just then that Tiramisu came rushing over screeching, "Master Sirius, Master James your father is saying that they are needing you in the Great Hall!"

"But --"

"You is not needing to worry Master James, I is taking good care of Master Harry for you," said Tiramisu confidently ushering them out the door.

**

* * *

**

**Healed At Hogwarts**

_17-year-old werewolf Remus John Lupin is cured writes special reporter Eloise Griffon._

_Remus Lupin was afflicted with lycanthropy at age six at the hands of one Fenrir Greyback. But this was not the end of the tragedy in Remus's life. At the age of 15 Remus's mother Jocelyn died of cancer (a malignant Muggle disease). After the death of his wife, overwrought with grief, Fraidos Lupin abandoned his ailing son on the doorstep of Accalia and Aidan Potter._

_Since then Remus's luck has changed. He has recently been adopted by the Potters and miraculously has been cured of a disease healers once thought was incurable. On the morning after the recent unexpected second full moon this month, Remus was helping his friends brew a rather difficult potion in preparation for their N.E.W.T.s. Unfortunately something went dreadfully wrong and, according to healers, when young Mr. Lupin drank the potion it stripped him of his lycanthropy. While Remus and his companions are unable to remember the exact contents of the potion . . . _

Disgusted Remus crumpled up the newspaper and let it fall to his feet. Ever since those awful healers and parasite reporters had gotten involved Remus's life had been turned upside down. It was a nightmare, every day the same routine. Remus had to report to the Hospital Wing, where various healers from around the world would spend hours prodding and poking at him in hopes of finding a cure. Meanwhile various reporters, like Eloise Griffon, would try to sneak past Aidan and Accalia for an exclusive. If he was lucky, Remus could catch one or two of his classes before he went to the library to catch up on the classes he missed.

Life at Hogwarts had changed for Remus. Everywhere he went people were whispering behind their hands. Every morning at breakfast Remus received hate mail, which he would of course discard without opening. But not all of the talk about Remus was negative. In fact, his popularity with his female classmates had never been better. He had acquired a tragic sense of mystery that caused many of the girls to get a serious case of the giggles. Greatly in need of a distraction, Remus turned his attention to his friends. Sirius was discussing Quidditch with James and Peter, but for some reason Remus couldn't focus on that, so instead he turned his attention to Lily, Victoria and Olivia.

"So then Hermione tells me I never told her she couldn't bite Ron, just that she wasn't supposed to hit him," Victoria told Lily and Olivia who unsuccessfully fought to hide snorts of laughter.

"How are they doing," asked Remus casually.

"I can't believe this. You're the most popular student here and still the only thing you want to talk about are those brats," said Peter appalled.

James opened his mouth to say something, but stopped deciding it was better to confront Peter away from Lily and the Slytherins, who had taken to mocking Peter because he had ' taken a backseat' to the trio. After all, even though James found Peter's treatment of the children to be lacking, he was still their friend and the last thing James wanted was for Peter to be ridiculed.

"Face it Wormtail, I'm the most popular student because of Harry, Ron and Hermione," whispered Remus in an offhand sort of away.

Peter's face went red and he ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

"Er great -- they're having loads of fun," replied Victoria twirling her raven curls and staring determinedly into her kippers.

Remus had known Victoria for a long time, much longer than any of the others. Their fathers had come to school together in their day and they had grown up only two houses down from each other, so of course he knew the moment she started twirling her hair that she was lying to him. Casually he turned his attention to the Quidditch debate, which was now becoming rather heated, while he waited for the opportune moment to confront his friend. Finally, when most of the people were clearing out of the hall, he asked, "So how are they_ really _doing?"

"What do you mean? I told you they are fine," said Victoria blushing profusely.

"You know if you pull on those curls any harder your hair is going to fall out," said Remus pointing to the strands of hair that were coming loose from her head.

Immediately Victoria's hands fell to her side, but she wasn't ready to give up the charade. Mainly because, although Remus hated to admit it, at times Victoria knew him just as well as Remus knew her and knowing Remus so well she knew that he would feel extremely guilty if he knew they were having a terrible time in their new environment. So James and the others were forced to listen to several of the back and forth arguments between the two before Olivia finally lost it.

"Oh for pity's sake Tori, give up. You know he knows your lying and I can't take this anymore," she snapped angrily.

"Look, Remus, the truth is that considering they have every toy in the world at their disposal they're not too happy," said Lily honestly.

Remus frowned.

"I'm sure they'll be fine once this all dies down. They just miss you is all. Besides it's almost December and no one can stay sad at Hogwarts in December," said Olivia when she had calmed down enough to be compassionate.

* * *

Despite not having Remus around to play with, Harry and his friends were having a good time (most of the time), they got to play with more toys then Dudley had in either of his bedrooms and Tiramisu often treated them to extravagant magic tricks that made them get very excited to see what kind of things _they_ could do. Unfortunately, they didn't have as much control over their magic as Tiramisu, so every time they saw the Marauders, Harry, Ron and Hermione were covered in new scrapes and bruises. Luckily for the children, the biggest injuries they received were to their egos.

On this particular day, nothing had changed. They were still hidden in the Room of Requirementss and they were still dividing their time between doing magic and playing games. When James showed up with the girls after class, Hermione had figured out how to combine both. They were racing with each other and suddenly Hermione stopped, stood very still and split in two. Her body slumped over while a projection of herself appeared at the finishing spot.

"No fair, no powers allowed," pouted Ron.

An argument was just about to erupt between the two friends when Harry noticed James and the others standing in the corner. The mood in the room changed immediately from a climate of contention, to one of excitement.

"Prongs, did you see my magic," asked Hermione, obviously very pleased with herself.

"Excellent astral projection my little pipsqueak," nodded James smiling down at the young girl.

"What's astr-astro -" frowned Hermione.

"... Astral projection," repeated James. "That's what you call it when you pop away from your body like that."

Hermione seemed very proud of acquiring such a complicated power. At once she started talking very fast, asking James question after question about the new ability. Ron however was not pleased at all. In fact he seemed rather annoyed that Hermione was monopolizing all of the older boy's time.

"That's nothing," said Ron dismissively. He dashed over to the windowsill and retrieved a potted plant. "Look what Tiramisu taught me."

"She taught you how to garden," said James puzzled.

"This morning it was a seed," said Ron delighted. "Here Lily you can have it."

"Thank you sweetheart," replied Lily.

Hermione didn't seem happy about having to share the spotlight. In no time at all she and Ron were fighting about which of the tricks was more boring, astral projection or the ability to grow plants in seconds regardless of outdoor conditions. While James tried to convince them that both powers were equally impressive, Victoria turned her attention to Harry who was shuffling his feet and staring down at the carpet bashfully.

"What did you learn today big guy," she asked kneeling down to look Harry in the eye.

"I can't do fun stuff like that," he said noticeably upset as he gestured towards Hermione and Ron.

"Nonsense," said James. "You're a Potter kid, all of us are incredibly powerful."

"I can't believe I'm going to marry you," said Lily rolling her eyes at James.

Harry shook his head adamantly.

"Look Harry, what I think James is trying to say, in his own pompous way, is that everyone has something they are good at," said Olivia shaking her head at James.

"Not me," replied Harry.

"Yes, even you Harry. In fact, I'm sure there are loads of things you are good at. The thing is, there are so many different talents out there that some people have to look harder than others," said Lily compassionately.

"Lily's right little man, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something you're good at soon enough," said James in true parental fashion.

Harry's demeanor was cheerful once more and he was happily engaged in a magical game of follow the leader when Sirius entered the Room of Requirementss.

"You're late," announced Ron who seemed flustered that the Animagus had been so late for their play date.

"Sorry Squirt, but I had some top-secret Marauder business to take care of," said Sirius ruffling Ron's hair affectionately.

"We do secret stuff too," said Ron.

Ron stared angrily at his makeshift guardian, apparently highly offended that Sirius was keeping being secrets from them. Hermione however seemed unperturbed by the concealment.

"Guess what...I can do astronaut rejection," she said skipping over to him excitedly.

Sirius clearly didn't have the faintest idea what Hermione was talking about, so he was extremely relieved and slightly alarmed when she showed him.

"I think you mean astral projection honey," said Sirius when she had returned to an upright position.

"Yeah and it's way more fun then some silly flower," she said.

Immediately Ron and Hermione took up their argument again and only dropped it when James threatened both of them with timeouts. Then they started arguing over which one was in more trouble, so they not only ended up in timeout, but Lily decided it would be best if they were put on a magical restriction until they could learn to get along better.

"Where's Moony," asked Harry curiously.

"He's still with the doctors mate," said Sirius, tickling the boy mercilessly to combat the tears that had begun to well up in Harry's eyes.

Once Harry was happy again, Sirius and James started talking about going to the Forbidden Forest (in hushed voices so that the girls could not hear them), to brighten Remus's spirits. Harry thought that this was an excellent idea. He had seen Hagrid go inside it at least a dozen times, he knew that it was an activity that James talked about often. Harry had always wanted to go into the woods and have an adventure like the older boys did. He wanted it so much in fact, that by the time everyone had left Harry had talked himself into thinking that it would be a wonderful present to Remus if they surprised the Marauders by sneaking away when Tiramisu wasn't looking.

* * *

Tiramisu raced into the boys' dormitory just as the boys were preparing to leave. Everyone stared at her, the look of horror on her face would be forever plastered in James's mind. She was so frantic her body was shaking and she was panting with the effort of scurrying all over the castle.

"Master James, Master James the children is missing," she screeched as soon as she had caught her breath.

"What," replied James horrified.

"I is looking everywhere and is not finding them," Tiramisu said her voice rising to an uncomfortable pitch.

James's first thought was that the kids were just playing hide and go seek or practicing another power, but deep down James knew better than that. He knew that if they were playing a game they would have jumped out of their hiding places the moment they realized that Tiramisu was worried about them.

Immediately James threw down his cloak and darted over to his trunk and started throwing things out on to the floor.

"What is you doing? You is supposed to be looking for Master Harry," shrieked Tiramisu staring at the mess in disgust.

"Come on, come on, come on, where are you... I know it's here somewhere," said James ignoring the House-elf and continuing to throw things on the floor.

The House-elf was both mortified and insulted. James took no notice however, as he continued rummaging through his trunk until he found a fairly wrinkled piece of parchment stuck to the pages of an old-school book.

"You're wasting your time, he probably got a hold of your invisibility cloak or something," said Peter completely unaware that the cloak was resting at his feet.

"I'm sure they just wandered off somewhere, but we can't very well wander off into the forest with Tiramisu hanging around can we," whispered Sirius logically.

"This'll just take a second," mumbled James as he scanned the Marauders Map thoroughly.

"Gotcha! You're bust-... oh no."

James sunk onto the bed, turning several different shades of green.

"What is it? What's the matter," Remus asked desperately.

"They're headed for the forest," James said in barely more than a whisper.

Tiramisu went ballistic. Her eyes popped out of her head and she just kept rambling on and on about how angry James's parents were going to be with her. After several minutes of pounding her head up against the wall she seemed to realize that the fury of her masters was nothing compared to what would happen if Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't make it out of the forest safe and sound.

Without warning she prostrated herself on the floor screaming and crying about how the world was doomed if anything were to happen to them. As horrified as James, Remus and Sirius were to see their House-elf behaving this way, they were even more shocked when she stopped just as suddenly as she had started. Even though she was still shaking, even though tears of anguish were still streaming steadily down her face, she spoke as calmly as if she were talking about the weather.

"I needs to find them," she said incessantly.

"Calm down. I'm going to go out there and get him," said James at once. Knowing that the elf was in no condition to challenge the creatures that lurked in the forest.

"No Master James, you must not. My mistress would be furious with Tiramisu," said Tiramisu adamantly.

"Look, Harry is my responsibility and it's my responsibility to go and get him," replied James stubbornly.

Tiramisu shook her head, but James, Remus and Sirius were all out the door before she could stop them. James raced along corridor after corridor without even a glance at his surroundings. The closer they got to the Entrance Hall the more James sped up until he heard something that made them all stop in their tracks.

It was the mewing of a cat. The sound was almost inaudible. Another student might not have even noticed it, but all of the Marauders had been in trouble often enough to recognize the noise. It was Mrs. Norris, a cat that belonged to the waspish caretaker Argus Filch. Mrs. Norris was just a kitten, but Filch had her trained to follow them around for days at a time just waiting for them to step out of line. If Mrs. Norris had caught up with them it was a fair assumption that her master was not far behind. Sure enough no more than 30 seconds from the time the cat had found them the caretaker came into the Entrance Hall looking winded, but altogether happy.

Well, well, what do we have here? Out past curfew again are we? Up to no good I'm sure. Well Dumbledore will hear about this I assure you," mumbled the caretaker, sounding positively giddy.

"Go jump in the lake you rotten squib. Can't you see we're busy," snapped Sirius impatiently.

Filch looked flustered for a moment and then started calculating whether he would rather hang Sirius in one of the dungeons by his toes or give him 40 lashes with a whip coated in some flesh eating acid. This was, of course, before he noticed the Marauders Map in James's hand. Old Filch had been after the thing for almost a year now. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he had his suspicions and it was the suspicions that caused him to salivate if he even got within feet of James's rucksack.

When Filch snatched it away from him James didn't react. It had already been wiped clean so the horrible squib would never find out how to use it and they were wasting time as it was.

Without thinking about the consequences, without thinking about anything but Harry and what horrible things might be happening to him at that moment, James pushed Filch to the floor and sprinted toward the forest.

* * *

The Forbidden Forest was nothing like Harry had expected. It was dark, cold and he could have sworn several ominous looking plants were following them. Harry was starting to think that his plan wasn't such a great idea after all, when Ron called out in pain. Thankfully he had only tripped over a hidden tree root.

"This adventure is no fun," Ron pouted while he nursed his elbow.

"Maybe we should go back," said Hermione, trembling as an unknown beast let out a bloodcurdling cry.

Harry really wanted to find Moony, but he was starting to get really scared so he nodded his consent and they turned around. Unfortunately the threesome had not gotten so much as a foot up the path before they were blind-sided by a terrifying creature with cloven feet and tattered robes that were caked with a tremendous amount of blood.

Hermione involuntarily used her astral projection power, Ron screamed and Harry tried to turn, he tried to run, but his feet wouldn't move. They were going to die. The monster was going to eat them and all he could do was brace himself for the worst. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, but nothing happened. The monster was no longer looking at them. A loud growl rang through the air, followed by the sounds of hoofs rushing towards them.

Suddenly Remus's Animagus form leaped in between them and Prongs and Padfoot attacked the creature. After an intense struggle and an indecent amount blood, it was all over and the strange creature limped back into the depths of the forest whimpering in pain.

With a pop James, Remus and Sirius turned back into men. Without warning James rounded on Harry. Harry was a little taken aback. He had never seen James this angry with him before.

"You are in so much trouble young man," he snarled.

"But James-"

"No buts mister, now get yourself up to the castle. Lets go!"

It was clear that it was no time for a debate, so still shaking with fear he, Hermione and Ron followed the Marauders back to the castle. No one said anything as they walked, except for James who went on and on about how disappointed he was. The only sound Harry made was the chattering of his teeth as the cold wind blew through the forest. He was terrified that he had really crossed the line with James and, largely because of the abuse he had suffered, he was more afraid of this than he had been of the monster. Finally, by the time they were almost out of the forest, he finally got up the nerve to speak.

"Um, James?" Harry asked timidly. "What we did was bad right?"

"Yes Harry, it was," James replied seriously.

Harry shivered. Harry wasn't sure if he should continue to ask questions, but by the time they had reached the border that separated the forest from the castle, confusion and curiosity overpowered him.

"W-well how come it's not okay for me to do it, but it is okay for you," he stammered.

"Yes James, I think we would all like to know the answer to that," said a voice sharply.

James looked up. Lily, Victoria and Olivia were all standing there. Lily was waiting for them in her nightshirt with her arms folded and tapping her foot against the grass.

----

After Lily pointed out that Harry had only been trying to emulate James, he couldn't in good conscience punish the children as harshly as he had intended, but James did send them to bed after a very long talk. Furthermore, they would spend a good deal of time in timeout before they were allowed to play with any of their toys.

James had calmed down considerably, but apparently his anger had left an impact on Harry, because after only a few hours of sleep he was shaken awake by Tiramisu.

"Can it wait until morning," James asked sleepily.

"I is sorry Master James but Master Harry is needing you very much," announced the elf.

So slowly, James stumbled out of bed, but not before waking up Sirius and Remus. If he had to get up, so did they. Immediately when they entered the room, they saw what Tiramisu had been so worried about. Harry had wet the bed and he was curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey what's the matter mate," asked James softly, while Sirius cast a cleaning charm on both Harry and the bed.

"I had a bad dream," muttered Harry weakly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Remus.

"No."

"Please," said Sirius, eager to get back to bed.

Harry considered his Godfather for moment before saying, in barely more than a whisper, "James was mad at me and he turned into Uncle Vernon and..."

"I think we get the picture Harry. Listen to me, okay. I know I was mad at you today, but no matter what you do I would never hurt you," James interrupted firmly.

After another long talk, James and the others told Harry that they would stay with him until he fell asleep, but they fell asleep long before he did and it was morning before any of them realized it.


	16. an awkward proposal

Disclaimer: okay we should all know it how works by now if I don't own any of the HP characters or themes this is just my take on how things should have been.

Authors note: okay I admit it I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter so just to be clear I didn't own anything in the last chapter either. I really really think they should put up a blanket disclaimer anyway yes I know it's been awhile but what can you do during holidays. Anyway here's my contribution to get everyone in the holiday spirit.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

An Awkward Proposal

By Empathicallychosen

Betaed by aerohead1980

"Forgiveness is not the misguided act of condoning irresponsible, hurtful behavior. Nor is it a superficial turning of the other cheek that leaves us feeling victimized and martyred. Rather it is the finishing of old business that allows us to experience the present, free of contamination from the past." -- Joan Boryenko

_(o)(o)(o)_

It was the middle of December before things got back to normal and Ron, Hermione and Harry were allowed to return back to the mainstream of the school. The three friends were ecstatic to have free range of the castle again. It was also a relief for the teenagers because they didn't have to worry that the children would do something drastic to get their attention again. On the other hand, having the kids back after such a long time apart meant that James, Remus, Sirius, Olivia, Lily and Victoria all had to devote more time on their charges and less time on their schoolwork while they dealt with childhood insecurities.

It wasn't all child psychology though, being sentenced to the Room of Requirements gave Harry, Hermione and Ron an extraordinary amount of pent-up energy. Hermione just _had to _run around the castle greeting every picture she saw. Ron insisted on catching up with Professor Flitwick so that he could learn more about casting charms. As for Harry. . . he was adamant that if he didn't go up to the Owlry every day Hedwig would never learn how to be a real owl.

But by the time the first snow of the season came everything changed. They wanted to spend less time inside with the Marauders and more time out on the grounds with Hagrid. Harry, Ron and Hermione were completely delighted when they woke up one morning to find the entire castle and grounds blanketed in several feet of snow. The lake had frozen over, and Harry, Ron and Hermione spent hours trying to free the giant squid. When they weren't doing that, they liked to help Hagrid take care of the owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy skies to deliver mail.

Sadly, the trio's rescue efforts to help the squid and Hagrid had been delayed when the three of them caught a terrible strain of the flu because of the drafty classrooms. After that Lily dressed them in heavy snowsuits and it took everyone an extra 20 minutes to get to classes because the children could hardly move.

Two days before students were going to be sent home for the Christmas holiday Ron, Harry and Hermione were supposed to meet with Hagrid for an intensive game of animal Hospital. Until the mail came that is. Everyone was surprised when James received a letter from Aidan and Accalia unexpectedly. Immediately James ripped off the letter and read it intently.

"Freeze you three," he said once he had put down the letter and noticed that they were trying to sneak away with Franco the family owl. "We need to talk."

"But James we have to save the owl right now," pouted Hermione.

Hermione wasn't very happy about having to wait, but when James announced that what they had to talk about was the Christmas holiday, all of her disappointment vanished. Harry, on the other hand, became very distressed.

"Is Christmas canceled," he asked nervously.

Ever since the residents of the castle had started preparing for the holiday, Harry had become very excited about his first real Christmas celebration. He was also very skeptical that it was going to happen at all.

"Of course not. There's just been a change of plans, that's all," James replied patiently.

"What kind of change," Lily asked him curiously.

"My Parents have to go to France to visit my Aunt Clara-Belle. She got cursed a few years ago by an enchanted china cabinet, now she thinks she's a chicken. Anyway Uncle Lester has to go to Cairo on business and he can't leave her alone because if she gets out of the yard she tends to peck the neighbors," James told her.

"That's awful. Well, I guess we had better tell Professor McGonagall we're staying here then," Lily replied struggling not to laugh.

"Actually, Mum and Dad spoke with your parents and I guess we're staying with them," said James rereading the letter for clarity.

"We can't do that. There isn't enough room for everyone," said Lily startled.

"Don't worry, Mum says they added on more rooms so that no one would be inconvenienced," said James.

Lily seemed satisfied and stood up to walk the children to Hagrid's cabin, but Regulus Black was blocking her way. Sirius's biological younger brother was very clever but incredibly unpleasant, especially when it came to Sirius and anyone who dared to associate with him. The girls in Sirius's fan club often speculated loudly as he passed that he was jealous of Sirius's good looks. But having known both boys for years, James knew that it was not jealousy that caused Regulus to be the way he was. He was just angry that Sirius had left him alone with their great loon of a mother and turned his back on the way they were raised.

"I always knew you lacked dignity Sirius," Regulus laughed. "But spending your holiday with Muggles, honestly how low can you get."

"Just consider it my Christmas present to_ your_ family, something new to be horrified by," retorted Sirius taking great care to emphasize the fact that he was one of the Potters now and he didn't want anything to do with Regulus or Mr. and Mrs. Black.

In response to this, clearly not getting the rise out of Sirius he was hoping for, Regulus stomped away with a rather sour look on his face.

"I don't like him," stated Harry looking up from his toast.

"No, neither do I," said Sirius glowering at Regulus darkly.

* * *

The morning they were due to leave Hogwarts the Marauders were running late and for the life of him, James couldn't find Lily or any of the children anywhere in the castle. Just when the carriages were about to arrive to take the students to Hogsmeade Station, he remembered Lily mentioning how she liked to take Harry, Ron and Hermione back to play in the Room of Requirements sometimes.

At the exact same time as the last carriage came to a stop, James dashed back into the castle. He found all of them playing in a make-believe castle surrounded by a make-believe moat.

"Lils, come on what are you doing? We're going to be stranded here if you don't hurry up," snapped James irritably.

"Hey you, don't talk to Queen Lily like that," barked Ron fiercely.

James quirked his eyebrows.

"We're playing a game Prongs," stated Harry happily. "We can't go to Lily's house right now."

"Harry was a little nervous about meeting my parents, so we came in here to get his mind off it. I guess it didn't work," Lily explained.

It took persuading, but James and Lily managed to convince Harry to go with them to meet Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Unfortunately they spent the whole train ride to Kings Cross station reassuring Harry that he was going to get along just fine with their hosts. It took them a while to leave platform 9 3/4 because the wizened old guard at the ticket barrier who refused to make an exception and let them all go through at once. Which of course led to an argument about who wanted to go through with which Marauder. In the end it was decided that Harry would go through with Lily and James, Hermione would go with Sirius and Remus would take Ron. Harry, Ron and Hermione almost got lost the minute they entered the mainstream of the station because they were being jostled to and fro by busy commuters.

Not being keen on losing Harry on the busy city streets of London, James placed the boy on his shoulders while Lily scanned the crowd looking for her parents. It only took a matter of moments before Lily was waving frantically to a couple who began fighting their way over to them. When Harry saw them coming he climbed off of James's shoulders and attached himself to James's leg.

Suddenly James too was filled with an intense feeling of trepidation. He couldn't believe he was about to meet his future in-laws for the first time. James wasn't sure he was ready for this. It was all happening too fast, but he blinked and there they were.

Lily was immediately greeted by a beautiful woman who had to be her mother. She was tall and thin with blond hair and the same fierce green eyes as Lily and Harry. She was wearing a flowery dress, which was slightly faded and fringed but she had a grace that made the state of her dress almost unnoticable.

Mrs. Evans stepped back and a man swept Lily into a tight hug. James felt his knees beginning to shake. This was obviously Lily's father. He was a tall man with a ruddy complexion and an average build, but for how anxious James was he may as well have been a giant. Suddenly Lily's mother broke through James's musings.

". . . That's wonderful dear . . . and who are all these lovely people," she asked kindly.

There was something about Mrs. Evans's voice and benevolent nature that put James more at ease, "My name is James --"

"He's Queen Lily's boyfriend," Hermione broadcast over come with a case of the giggles.

"I wasn't going to open with that, but thank you," said James embarrassed.

" It's nice to meet you, James the boyfriend. My name is Rebecca and this is my husband Nathan," said Lily's mother gesturing to the man.

"Likewise, " replied James.

"Your mother and father told us so much about all of you when they added those rooms to the house. I feel like I know you already," added Nathan smiling.

"That sounds just like Mum," chuckled Remus. "My name is Remus by the way and this is Sirius. We're the babysitters."

Although they seemed to know a great deal about James and his brothers it was clear that Accalia had neglected to mention the little ones by name.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hermione (Hermione stopped giggling at once), and that redhead over there is Ron," Lily informed them.

Ron grinned and latched onto Remus's hand tightly.

"I see," said Nathan turning to Harry. "And who might you be?"

"This is their cousin. The one I told you about," Lily announced.

"Sorry about this. He's usually more sociable," said James peeling Harry off his leg.

"That's all right. It's perfectly natural to be a little shy when you meet new people," Rebecca replied as they walked toward the car. "Lily was very shy when she was your age."

"Really," asked Harry.

Rebecca nodded.

* * *

The car ride to Lily's house seemed to take an eternity. The closer they got the more nervous Harry, and indeed James, became. Finally the car slowed to a stop and James looked up for the first time at the house Lily had grown up in. It was a quaint little house with rundown shutters and it was in desperate need of a fresh coat of paint. In the front yard there was an old oak tree with a swing tied to one of the branches.

"Well, here we are," said Nathan.

"Is it all right if we put our things away later, I wanted to show the kid's around the neighborhood before dinner," Lily asked as she helped Hermione to undo her seatbelt.

Lily's parents agreed and they all walked down to a local park were Lily liked to come and escape when Petunia was getting on her nerves. James was glad of the distraction and he tried to focus on Lily's reminiscing, but all he could think about was getting approval from Lily's parents. _What if they didn't like him? What if they thought Lily was too good for him? _James shook his head hoping he was getting all worked up over nothing. Ron and Hermione were very fascinated by everything Lily showed them. Ron and Hermione were very excited to hear stories about Queen Lily's childhood. Everything she said seemed to captivate them to no end.

Harry too was very excited to find out what his mother was like when she was his age, but as time wore on Harry became more and more uneasy. James assumed that part of it was Harry's empathic ability picking up on his own anxiety. On the other hand, James had been around Harry long enough now that he knew when something was bothering the boy, but he didn't know what it was until Hermione tugged on his trousers.

"Why are you so scared Prongs," she asked sounding a bit surprised that the infamous Mr. Prongs was afraid at all.

"Are you scared of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon too," asked Harry timidly.

Everyone stopped.

"Harry, we talked about this. Petunia and that mongrel husband of hers can't hurt you here," James quickly reassured Harry, trying to sound as soothing as possible.

Harry remained unconvinced.

"They are going to be so mad at me," he sobbed. "Uncle Vernon said that if I ever ran away . . . "

It was clear that Harry didn't fully understand the concept of time travel when he burst into tears. He was so scared that his little body was shaking. Lily, who had been listening to the conversation and obviously becoming even angrier at her sister and her idiot brother-in-law, instinctively scooped Harry up and rubbed his back while he cried into her shoulder.

"They don't know you yet, remember," said Remus gently.

Harry brightened up a little and Lily put him back on the pavement.

"Anyway, we'll all be right there with you the whole time," said Sirius ruffling Harry's hair, taking no notice of his protests.

"Yeah," said Hermione clutching tightly to Lily's hand. "Moony, Padfoot and Prongs will protect us."

"We have to be brave Marauders like them. Anyways, your Uncle Vernon's not as yucky as that Snape boy," said Ron.

James managed a small smile and even Remus chuckled a little, but Sirius's barking laughter filled the whole street. Lily glared at them.

"You're a horrible influence. You know that don't you," she stated as they began walking again.

The one good thing about Harry's tension was that it took James's mind off of his own worries. To help alleviate Harry's fears, James tried pointing out something about each house they passed. In Lily's neighborhood there were plenty of children and every other house had something unique about it. While there was a great deal of uniqueness in the small and agricultural town where James lived, it lacked a certain something in comparison to this interesting Muggle city.

They walked back to Lily's house in time to help Rebecca set the table for dinner. Lily led the way into the house. It was just as plain as the outside with secondhand furniture and beige walls. Remus seemed completely unperturbed by the surroundings. Sirius of course, having never been inside a Muggle home, was looking around at everything in bewilderment while Harry explained the uses of iceboxes and other Muggle appliances to his guardian. Hermione was looking around the room, exhibiting her observant nature. Ron was examining the room as well, but he was taking in his surroundings warily as he did in every new situation.

After dinner Sirius, heavily assisted by Remus, washed the dishes while Lily and James cleared the table.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were becoming very upset that there were no chores left for them, when Rebecca cleared her throat, "I was going to make some Christmas cookies would you like to help with that?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded vigorously.

* * *

The days flew by and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Sirius noticed that Harry was getting very excited. He told Sirius that he didn't really care about the presents, he was just so happy that he was finally going to have a Christmas without Dudley. For the first couple of weeks Harry and the others were very clingy to Lily and the Marauders, but as time wore on Harry started getting more confident and even exploring the Evans home without them. When they had first arrived, Harry started having terrible nightmares about his relatives, but eventually they stopped as well. Sirius assumed that it was because after a while Harry believed that they weren't coming and no one had the heart to tell him that Vernon and Petunia were expected to spend the night that evening.

In preparation for the dreaded couple, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius had a long discussion about how they were going to handle the newlywed couple. Although it was true that technically Petunia and Vernon had not done anything yet, it was hard for Sirius to ignore the way Harry tensed up at the smallest argument or even when the brothers were kidding around. But as Remus pointed out, having a confrontation with the miserable Muggles would probably end up traumatizing Harry even further and changing the time stream. Reluctantly, Sirius agreed that forgiveness was the best course of action. Still, at the sound of Vernon's candy apple red sports car pulling up the driveway, Sirius couldn't help but think he wasn't quite ready for forgiveness just yet.

Waiting for Harry's infamous aunt and uncle to walk up the walkway was one of the most tense situations of Sirius's life. He had never known the three children to be so quiet. Ron had gone ghostly pale, Harry was so frightened he was trembling, and poor Hermione was so certain that Vernon was going to kill her best friend that she had broken into silent tears, much to the bewilderment of Nathan and Rebecca. James put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Sirius bent down to his level.

This is a

"Don't worry, if the great lump tries anything I'll bite him in the leg," whispered Sirius so that only Harry could hear him.

Harry managed a weak smile. The doorknob turned and two very uptight people walked through the door. Sirius had never seen two people who looked stranger than this couple. It was easy to see why Harry was so intimidated by his uncle. The man was enormous. To Harry, who was small and frail, he must have seemed like a whale that could crush him at any moment. To Sirius though, Vernon seemed more like a walrus with his ridiculous bristling mustache. Petunia was exactly the opposite. Sirius was shocked because if he had met Petunia on the street he would've never guessed that this woman was in any way related to Lily. Petunia was thin and blonde and had an unusually long neck.

"Mum, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of making some gooseberry tarts and if I do say so myself they're to die for," Petunia said smugly.

"That's fine dear," Rebecca replied as she took Vernon's coat and Petunia greeted her father happily.

"So shall we eat? Vernon and I are going on a cruise to the Caribbean first thing Tuesday morning," she said boastfully.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your sister," asked Nathan.

Petunia whipped around so fast she whipped Remus in the face with her long blond hair, which was nothing like Rebecca's.

"I thought you weren't coming home this year," said Petunia sounding outraged.

"I wasn't planning on it, but James's Mum and Dad had to stay with an ill relative," remarked Lily coolly.

"Pity," said Petunia.

"I know, but luckily your parents were kind enough to invite us all here," said James graciously.

" Who are_ you_," Petunia asked acknowledging Sirius and the others for the first time.

Harry whimpered. Coldly, Lily introduced all of her friends before Rebecca herded them all into the dining area.

Christmas dinner was an absolute catastrophe. Harry, Ron and Hermione hardly said one word the entire meal. In fact the only ones doing much talking at all were Vernon and Petunia. Petunia kept gossiping about people no one else at the table knew and talking about what a wonderful cook she was. James thought that she had to be the most self-important person on the planet. That was of course before Vernon opened his big mouth.

First he talked about his family's substantial influence in the Muggle world. Then Vernon went yammering on about his apprenticeship at a drill making company, even though Sirius and James didn't have the faintest idea what a drill was, but every once and a while the windbag would make a bigoted remark about the wizarding community.

"So James," said Rebecca loudly the third time this had happened. "What is it you plan to do when you're finished with school?"

"I'm hoping to design racing brooms," said James relishing the look of horror on Petunia's face.

"For that sport you were telling me about," asked Nathan.

"Quidditch. Yeah, that way I would have the perfect job. It makes good money so I would be able to support my family and I could work from home," said James purposefully keeping his comments short.

Vernon snorted. It seemed that he didn't think much of any man working from home, not to mention that he didn't believe that any wizard knew how to do an honest day's work.

"So this aunt of yours, I suppose she has some kind of freak disease does she," he asked, commandeering the conversation again.

"I don't know what you mean by freak, but if you must know Aunt Clara-Belle happens to be mentally disturbed," said Sirius indignantly.

"If you ask me you're all a bunch of nutters," Vernon replied.

"Vernon," said Rebecca thunderstruck by her son-in-law's behavior.

"Can't you at least pretend to have manners," snapped Lily. "The woman thinks she's a chicken for heaven's sake!"

"Got what she deserved meddling in all that unearthly nonsense," snarled Petunia.

"That's enough all of you," said Nathan.

But the conversation went downhill from there. No matter what Rebecca said or Nathan did, Petunia and Vernon just wouldn't stop making derogatory remarks about wizards and witches. This put Lily, James, Remus and Sirius on the defensive, which made Harry, Ron and Hermione very agitated and by desert tempers were flaring. Which was particularly unfortunate because James had intended to propose to Lily at that time. He had done everything in his power to make sure Lily had the perfect proposal. He had asked Nathan's permission, gotten the ring and even asked Rebecca to put it in Lily's Yorkshire pudding, but he hadn't planned on Lily biting into it just as her sister was calling her a lazy good for nothing hussy. Completely ignoring Petunia's insult, she stared down at the ring in amazement.

"What's this," she asked James, as though they were the only ones in the world.

"This isn't quite how I pictured this, but okay," said James looking around at the woman he would soon be calling his sister-in-law before getting down on one knee. "Lily I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. Lillian Rose Evans, would you marry me?"

* * *

Aw just the kind of proposal every girl dreams of. Anyway that it for now only two chapters left. Next chapter: Aidan shows up at Hogwarts with some news for the trio will they finally be going back to their own time.

Read and review


	17. who needs family when you have marauders

Okay consider this a disclaimer, if you can't tell that I didn't write these

books. You really ought to check the author name and see a psychiatrist.

Thank you and enjoy chapter 17.

* * *

Chapter 17

Who Needs Family When You Have Marauders

By Empathicallychosen

"Our family is a circle of love and strength. With every birth and every union, the circle grows. Every joy shared adds more love. Every obstacle faced together makes the circle stronger." --Unknown

_(o)(o)(o)_

"May I see the ring again," asked Hermione as Lily filled Olivia and Victoria in on the proposal as they took the carriages back to Hogwarts after the holiday.

"Of course you can sweetie," said Lily allowing her hand to fall to Hermione's eye level and continuing to talk to her friends.

For some reason, Hermione had loved absolutely everything about Lily and James's engagement. She seemed to think that it was like something right out of her storybooks, the handsome prince rescuing the maiden from her wicked sister and what not. Some girls might have considered it a little strange to have a little girl thinking of them as some kind of princess in a bedtime story, but to be honest Lily found it rather flattering.

Besides it was harmless fun and if it made Hermione happy than it was worth all of the staring and snickering Lily got when Hermione started pretending that Lily was a princess. Especially when Lily considered how rarely Hermione smiled these days. Unlike the boys, the poor thing had never spent the holidays away from her family and spending the holidays with Lily's family really seemed to upset Hermione because she couldn't be with her parents. The only thing that seemed to console her was Lily's attention.

"That sister of yours is a real piece of work, saying stuff like that, and on Christmas Eve no less! I hope James popped her one," said Olivia when Lily elaborated on her sister's behavior.

"No, he didn't want my dad to take back his blessing. Ron nearly caused an earthquake though."

"Atta boy, Ron," said Victoria patting him on the head.

When they arrived at the Castle Lily looked up to see her future father-in-law staring back at her. It looked as though Aidan had been waiting for them for a while. Hermione's face brightened up immediately. She knew that the reason Aidan was waiting there had to have something to do with sending them home. James and the others seemed to come to the same realization, because James visibly paled and Sirius's hand tightened on Ron's shoulder. Harry didn't seem perplexed at all. He happily scampered up to his grandfather and started to relay all of his activities at Lily's house

"... and then James put the ring on her finger and they kissed! It was really yucky," Harry said dragging Lily's ring hand into the man's eye line.

"Well, welcome to the family Lily. Listen Harry, we need to talk," said Aidan kindly.

"Are we going home now," asked Hermione hopefully.

Aidan shook his head apologizing and then went on to say that he had spent the holiday doing hours of research each day and after vigorous interrogation of the Death Eater who had originally kidnapped the trio, Aidan discovered that the Death Eater used a relatively new spell drawing on the power of Solstice. This meant that, in no uncertain terms, the only way to get the kids home would be to cast a counter spell on the eve of the next solstice. And since Winter Solstice was over, it would be June before they could get the kids home. James let out a sigh of relief, however not everyone shared his sentiments. Little Hermione burst into tears and raced up to the Gryffindor tower without another word.

"Hey Ladybug, why are you crying? You heard our dad, we know how to get you home now. Next June you will be telling your mum all about our adventures," Sirius reminded her.

"But that's too far away," said Hermione sobbing so hard into Lily's shoulder they could barely understand her. "I want my mummy now!"

"I know, honey, I know. But you know what the good news is," said Lily warmly.

"What?"

"Aidan says you'll be back the same day you left. Which means you get two birthdays and two Christmases this year," Lily continued in a tone of excitement.

Hermione considered this. Aidan did seem pretty certain that they would go home in June and she really did like Lily and all the Marauders a lot. Well except for Peter. He was mean, but she loved everyone else and if they left now Harry might be sad. Harry would probably miss his Mummy and Daddy the way Hermione missed hers. Hermione thought about it and she decided that she would miss Lily and the Marauders too. Padfoot was always very fun to play with and Remus always told the best bedtime stories.

"O -- okay," she said taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Come on Ron, let's go find Harry."

Sirius and Lily jumped. They hadn't noticed the small boy until Hermione brought him to their attention. This surprised Lily because it was usually Harry who blended in with the background. Ron was usually the one that they noticed most of all because he was so outspoken. But at the moment he was standing perfectly still and staring at Hermione, Lily and Sirius as though he was seeing them clearly for the first time.

Hermione hopped down from her bed and scurried quickly down the staircase. Ron was obviously very distracted by something because it took him several minutes to even realize that Hermione had left the room. Concerned, Lily and Sirius decided to follow them.

Downstairs they found Remus and James trying to explain why Harry had to go back to his own time, even though James and Lily loved him and his aunt and uncle didn't. Unfortunately, the more they tried to explain it the more miserably they failed. It was almost to the point where Harry was in tears. Whatever was troubling Ron seemed to distract him even more after arriving downstairs than ever before.

"All right, on that note I think it's time for bed," said Lily from the staircase coming to her fiancé's aid.

"Aw, do we have to," pouted Harry.

"You heard the queen," James replied definitively.

Harry nodded submissively and Harry, Ron and Hermione headed up to their dormitories, exhausted from the emotional upheaval they had that day. After tucking each of them in, Lily and James joined Victoria and Olivia in a couple of armchairs by the fire while Sirius and Remus sat in a far corner catching up on some reading they had to do. And that's when the exhaustion set in and they all fell asleep without even realizing it. None of them knew how long they had been there exactly, but it must have been quite awhile because when they woke up the common room was deserted.

The house elves must have sensed that they had not had an easy day with the 'eternus liberi', because on the table was a steaming pitcher of hot chocolate. Gratefully, Sirius poured himself a cup and rubbed a painful knot in his neck. These where the days that Peter complained about so incessantly. As Sirius pulled down at the mountain of homework in front of him, he reluctantly admitted that there was something to his argument that the children were trampling on their lifestyle.

Unlike Peter however, Sirius wasn't completely sure that it was a bad thing. He hated that he didn't have any time for himself and some nights he would give anything for a good nights sleep, but upon reflection Harry, Ron and Hermione offered him something that he would gladly give up sleeping for the rest of his life to obtain. Sirius was just pondering this when the panicked cry of a small voice brought him back to reality.

"PRONGS! PRONGS! HURRY, RON'S CRYING!" Harry called. The alarm in his voice was telling them that Harry had never experienced his best friend bursting into unexpected tears.

James groaned a little getting out of the armchair and quickly hurried up to the dormitory with Sirius, Remus, Lily, Olivia and Victoria following closely behind him. When they arrived in the dormitory they found no one was sleeping. Hermione and Harry were trying fervently to comfort Ron, who was sobbing loudly in his bed, and Peter was being his usual uncompassionate self, which just made the crying worse.

"Hey there, little man, what's the matter," said James sitting down next to Ron on the bed.

"I'm not crying," said Ron between deep shuddering breaths. Silent tears still streaming down his face.

Peter snorted cynically and Olivia glared at him.

"Of course not," Victoria consented. "You're just a little upset. Why don't we go downstairs and talk about it so Peter can get some sleep."

Slowly, Ron got out of his bed and allowed himself to be led over to the fireplace in the Common Room. Hermione and Harry followed the group as well. Hermione sat at Victoria's feet and Harry climbed up onto Remus's lap. Ron burst into tears again, but this time the lamentation was louder and messier than before. Even Hermione was taken aback.

"Shh, shh, come on now, we don't want to wake up the whole tower," said Olivia soothingly.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Now why don't you tell us what the problem is so we can help you fix it," said Lily kneeling down on the floor next to the distraught child.

"I -- I don't miss m-my fa- family," Ron choked out sadly.

Remus chuckled, more out of relief that it wasn't anything more dire than out of amusement. Both Ron and Sirius didn't see eye-to-eye with Remus on this particular matter. Ron went back to crying and Sirius started staring at Ron as though he were evaluating the boy.

"Why don't you miss them, mate," he asked finally.

"They don't like me," Ron explained.

"That's ridiculous," said Remus calmly.

"No Moony, it's the truth. They don't like Ron because he is not normal," said a half sleeping Hermione.

Harry nodded his head energetically.

"Mummy says I was a mistake," admitted Ron in barely more than a whisper.

Sirius was very unhappy and James called Ron's mother something that made Lily glare at him even while she engulfed Ron in an enormous bear hug. Remus couldn't seem to say or do anything. He was so stunned that any woman would possibly say such a thing to her child. Victoria was outraged and horror-stricken, while Olivia stated affectionately that she just didn't understand how anyone could hate such a great kid.

"It's okay Ron. I'll share my mummy and daddy with you," Harry yawned. "We can even share Moony and Padfoot if you want."

Ron cheered up immediately.

"That's a wonderful idea Harry. So, problem solved I think. Now it's late and if you don't get to bed I'll have to call Dad and tell him that you're too tired for your surprise," said Sirius in his most mysterious voice.

"What is it? What is it," chorused Harry, Ron and Hermione together.

"Better get to bed or you'll never find out."

* * *

The atmosphere in the Great Hall the next morning was tense because, as was a common theme lately, the Marauders were fighting. More accurately speaking, Peter was pouting because of his friends' attachment to Harry, Ron and Hermione. All Harry had said was that he couldn't wait for Potions to be over so that they would finally find out what their big surprise was. It seemed that James, Sirius and Remus had forgotten that they had made plans to sneak into Hogsmeade and load up on sweets. James tried to explain that Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't going to be around much longer and they could go to Hogsmeade any time, but Peter wouldn't listen. He just kept hollering about how Harry was a deceitful midget who was going to ruin James's entire life and he proceeded to call the child everything under the sun until Lily finally got fed up and slapped him.

Nobody said much of anything on the way to Potions class. Things were so tense between the Marauders that none of them could stand to sit anywhere near Peter and they didn't care whether or not the separation furthered Peter's paranoia about Harry and the others.

"Do you hate Peter now," Hermione asked once James had finished setting up a play area for the children.

"Surprisingly no. He always gets this way around test time. As soon as the N.E.W.T.s are over things will calm down," said James glancing over at Peter. "Do me a favor and try to stay away from him until then, okay?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione promised they would try and turned their attention to Professor Slughorn. The man must have gone somewhere warm for the holiday because he was particularly tan. In fact, he was sunburned and he had to leave class before it even started to see Madam Pomfrey about some kind of ointment, leaving the class to fend for them selves. Harry heard footsteps coming closer, but was far too busy pretending that Hedwig was kissing Andy the teddy bear like he had seen Sirius kissing a Hufflepuff girl last week, and only looked up when Hermione squealed.

"Livi, will you hide Crookshanks for me," she muttered staring straight ahead.

Harry followed her gaze and shuddered. Isabella Fontaine and Samantha Tisdale were headed straight towards them.

"Oh no! Hedwig, fly away quick before she sees you," he told his beloved toy, nervously throwing it as far as he could before it landed, miraculously, right in the middle of Remus's lap.

"Yikes! Hurry Pig! You fly away too. Follow Hedwig," Ron said, throwing the pygmy owl straight up in the air before it came crashing down. He stared at it disappointedly. "You're not very smart."

Sirius choked with laughter that reverberated through the chambers of the dungeon.

"I don't think you have to worry about Isabella taking your toys," said Remus, who seemed completely confident in his statement. "I'm sure she'll be to busy with James to bother you again."

"But why? James gave all of his good toys to me," Harry asked puzzled.

Everyone stared at Remus to see how he would respond. Thankfully, he was spared having to answer because Isabella had reached the table and Harry was far too busy helping Ron hide Pig to worry about James. Olivia was brimming with excitement. She had been looking forward to Isabella's reaction to Lily and James's engagement news ever since Lily had showed Olivia the ring. Isabella was surely going to die.

"Hi Jamie, how was your holiday?"

"Great! I met with Lily's parents . . . Say what do you think of Lily's Christmas present," he asked pleasantly, trying to hide a smirk behind his hands.

Harry watched curiously as Lily held out her hand to show Isabella the engagement ring and was surprised to see that Lily was smiling. Harry had never seen Lily smile in Isabella's presence before. Samantha's eyes looked as though they were going to fall out of her head. Isabella looked like her head was going to explode. For a long time she just stood there gaping at them with her mouth wide open.

"You -- you -- you're going to marry her," Isabella stuttered in disbelief.

James nodded, unable to mask his wide grin any longer. Isabella's face got as red as the lava from a volcano. She was shaking violently with anger as she turned to Lily with a menacing look in her eyes.

"You conniving hag. How dare you? You sneaky little wretch! Pretending you didn't like him, while I spent six years of my life trying to catch him. I didn't waste all that time trying to hide my contempt for Quidditch and trying to fake that whole maternal instincts crock so that you could steal my boyfriend! How did you do it, huh? A spell? An enchantment? Love potion? Merlin knows you're too frumpy to get him any other way," Isabella snarled practically salivating with rage.

James was just about to respond by cursing her with boils on her overly made up face when Harry piped up.

"My Lily is way smarter, prettier and nicer then you," he snapped, fiercely.

Isabella got a deranged look in her eyes as she stared venomously down at Harry, who bravely stood his ground. SMACK! Isabella had struck Harry sharply across the face. Harry stumbled, unsure what to do. Hermione was the first one to act. Abruptly she ran to find cover on Victoria's lap. Instinctively Ron followed, holding Pig so tightly it would take the jaws of life to separate them. Harry stared up at Isabella and decided that his friends had the right idea and raced over to his godfather for protection with tears streaming down his face. Lily, Olivia and James stood up seething with anger.

* * *

Peter was sitting at the front of the potions class, brooding about the events that morning. He was furious with those three brats for continuing to ruin his life. He just didn't understand why the others couldn't see that Harry would bring nothing but misery into their world. It was already happening to Peter. One minute he was living life to the fullest, doing whatever he pleased and the next these kids popped out of nowhere and suddenly Peter was a nobody. Peter knew that if he could just get the kids out of the picture everything would be fine again, but everything he tried backfired.

Then it hit Peter. He had been completely open with his loathing of Harry, while James was on his little paternal kick. What he should have been doing was pretending he actually cared what happened to the little ankle biter, keeping himself in good standing with James and the others, while he perfected a plan to get rid of Harry, Ron and Hermione. That way no one would suspect anything when Harry had been taken care of. Peter decided that what he needed to do now was to fix things with James and pull a changed man routine, at least until June. Then he would correct the mistake that James made in the first place. Even if Peter wasn't able to convince James never to have children, a lot could happen to a baby if Lord Voldemort reigned supreme.

It was perfect. The only question was how he was going to prove to the other Marauders that he had changed. Just when the situation seemed hopeless, an opportunity presented itself.

"My Lily is way smarter, prettier and nicer then you."

Peter could hardly keep from throwing up at the sappiness of it all.

SMACK! Peter watched along with the rest of the class as Lily headed toward Isabella, but Isabella was prepared for this. At once she whipped out her wand and said, "This has been a long time coming hasn't it mudblood?"

"Oh please, you don't have what it takes," snapped Victoria, positively seething with rage.

However, it seemed that Victoria was wrong. As a matter of fact, it seemed that they were all wrong about Isabella. She did have the muscle to back up her threats. There was a flash of magenta light. Lily was on the floor covered in blood and tears. Instantly, everyone knew what had happened. Isabella had used a form of the Cruciatus curse that, unlike its mother spell, was just barely legal. Peter knew this could be his only chance to get back into the group. He stood up and approached Isabella as swiftly as he could.

"That was uncalled for," he snapped drawing his wand.

Peter wasn't sure how far he wanted to take this little charade, but thankfully he was saved from any further action because Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway looking more frightening than Peter had ever seen him in his life. The headmaster separated the two of them with very little effort and when Professor Slughorn arrived (and was sent back to the Hospital Wing to get the matron), Professor Dumbledore led Isabella from the room, shouting at the girl and mentioning expulsion at least half a dozen times.

Peter chanced to glance at his friends. He hadn't done much, but judging by the looks on their faces he could see that his plan had worked.

-- -- --

Harry was very confused by the time he left the dungeons after class. He could sense that Peter hadn't really cared about Isabella hurting him. If anything, Harry thought he sensed pleasure about it. What Harry didn't understand was why James was being so nice to Peter now. He didn't even do anything to Isabella! The other thing that was baffling Harry, was why Peter had stood up to Isabella in the first place.

Harry shook his head and tried to focus on his surprise. No matter what he said or did, Sirius wouldn't tell them anything, except that they were going to love it. Harry started imagining all the fabulous things Sirius might have in store for them when he noticed, with some disappointment, that they were headed to the Quidditch pitch.

"Why are we going here? We've already seen the Quid --"

Harry stopped mid-sentence. In the middle of the pitch sat a glistening motorbike, complete with a sidecar. Sirius took Harry, Ron and Hermione out to the middle of the pitch and let them examine it. Then he announced that he was going to take them flying in it. Harry had never heard of such a thing as a flying motorbike. He was sure that Uncle Vernon would not be pleased. Hermione backed away a little bit.

"I don't wanna fly, " she said fearfully.

"That's okay. It stays on the ground too," Padfoot assured her.

"Oh okay. Then can I go first, " she asked, showing just as much enthusiasm as the boys.

Padfoot said that she could and she got in the sidecar, which Padfoot promised an apprehensive Olivia had numerous safety enchantments, and they drove around the pitch a few times. Ron went next and Harry was completely spellbound to see that it actually could fly. He couldn't wait to get up in the air. Harry had fantasized about flying ever since the first time he saw James take off on his broomstick.

Then, finally, it was Harry's turn. Flying through the sky was the most fantastical feeling in the world. The sun was bathing them in an entirely new kind of warmth and the speed of the motorbike created a gentle breeze that made the entire experience absolutely perfect. Everything looked so different from up there. The trees, the birds, even Hagrid looked small. The best thing of all was that being so high in the sky Harry didn't have to worry about anything down below. It was like he had left all of his worries, cares and suspicions about Peter somewhere on the grass for another time.

* * *

A/N: First of all would like to thank Nicolett for her wonderful anonymous review. Second and perhaps most importantly I would like to let you all know that there's only one chapter left and if you would like to make suggestions or comments on things you would like to see happen in the sequel which will be called reunion with darkness. Then please click the little button that says submit review now click go good  
next chapter epilogue. Will the trio make it back home. Will Peter succeeded his plans to keep James from ever having children?


	18. SAYING GOODBYE

Disclaimer the characters I own are as follows the rest belongs to Ms. Rowlings and her affiliates. Original characters in order of appearance: Homer Seybold Agatha Seybold. Nicholson, Aidan, tiramisu, Accalia, Joshua, Lana, Victoria, Olivia Samantha and of course everybody's favorite ice queen Isabella Fontaine.

Authors note: at long last the end is here. Sorry it took so long but what can you do. Before we get on with the story I want to thank my wonderful fantastic talented beta Aerohead1980 for her work not to mention Taint of Tia without the efforts of these two people this story would not be possible

* * *

Chapter 18

Saying Goodbye

By Empathicallychosen

"A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born."--Antoine de Saint-Exupery

_(o)(o)(o)_

June came all too quickly, even though Peter was the only one glad to see its arrival. Given the extenuating circumstances, Professor Dumbledore allowed Sirius, James, Remus and Lily to leave school at the beginning of the month. He even allowed Olivia and Victoria to leave school a week early to say their goodbyes. Activity in the Potter household was running rampant. Aidan and Accalia wanted to make sure they had their bases covered. James, Remus, Sirius and Lily wanted to make sure they had built up Harry's confidence enough so that he would be able to survive at the Dursleys for as long as he was forced to live there. They also wanted to be sure that they had made some positive memories with Hermione and Ron.

Lily, Victoria and Olivia took Hermione on a girl's only shopping trip and to Hermione's great relief, no one got lost or kidnaped. While the girls were gone Remus, James and Sirius showed Harry and Ron how to cause a little mischief without getting caught. Harry thought to himself that Lily would not be happy if she found out about what they were doing.

Later Sirius took Harry on a walk through the woods behind the Potter's house. Sirius said that he needed some time alone with Harry to bond with his godchild. The woods were very beautiful and to Harry's surprise Sirius knew a lot about nature. He even showed Harry what he was supposed to do if he ever got lost. Secretly, Sirius had an ulterior motive for showing Harry these things. He didn't know how the Dursleys would react to his father's intimidation tactics, but from what he heard he wouldn't put it passed them to take Harry to the middle of nowhere and leave him there.

"Padfoot, what's a godfather," Harry asked when they stopped to rest a minute.

"Well it means that it's my job to help your mum and dad take care of you, to protect you," Sirius explained.

"Dudley doesn't have a godfather," Harry told him seeming rather pleased.

This was a common theme with Harry these days. It was like he was looking for things that he had that Dudley didn't. Sirius assumed Harry was just trying to create a list of things that made Harry special even though the Dursleys said that he wasn't. The two of them stayed out there in the woods for a long time just talking and playing tag with one another before heading back to the house.

When they arrived Remus came over and invited Harry to come listen to some music with him as well as Ron and Hermione.

"Wow," he said. "Everybody wants to play with us today, don't they Hedwig?"

He was right. Even his grandparents were spending an extraordinary amount of time with the three friends. Aidan let them play in his study while he worked and he took a break to do a puzzle with them. They spent hours doing crafts with Accalia and even helped her cook enormous, rich dinners which she had started making every night that week. Harry, Ron and Hermione were so busy doing everything with everyone that they didn't really have time to process the fact that they would be leaving any day now. Unfortunately, though everyone tried to stay in a good mood around Harry, Hermione and Ron, that was all anyone else could focus on and tempers were rising higher and higher as the one-year mark on the trio's visit to their time drew nearer.

"THIS IS JUST MENTAL," James shouted at Aidan one night after putting Harry, Ron and Hermione to bed. "ARE YOU REALLY TELLING ME THAT WE'RE JUST GOING TO HAND HARRY BACK TO THOSE MONSTERS WHO BEAT HIM?!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, IF WE KEEP HIM HERE IT COULD DESTROY THE TIME LINE AND MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR ALL OF THEM," bellowed Aidan in frustration.

James sunk miserably into an armchair, "So what, I'm just supposed to let him go knowing that Vernon and Petunia are going to beat the tar out of him every day."

"Of course not. I would never let that happen," said Aidan comfortingly. "I've thought about this quite a bit and I've decided to put special wards on their house that will alert your mother and I if they so much as raise a finger to Harry."

* * *

Harry woke up bright and early on the morning before the children were due to go back to their own time thinking that he would try and play a joke on Remus, Sirius and James, certain that he could get the girls to help him. He was completely unaware that Aidan and Accalia were the only ones home with them. Curiously Harry, Ron and Hermione crept around from room to room trying to find one of the teenagers in hopes that they would be able to play a trick on them, which they enjoyed very much. But much to there dismay they were unable to find anyone. Beginning to fear that they were completely alone, Harry, Ron and Hermione raced down the stairs and were relieved to see Accalia sitting alone at the kitchen table drinking a cup of herbal ice tea.

"GRAMS! GRAMS," Harry panted.

"What's the matter love," Accalia asked slightly alarmed by the urgency in her grandson's voice.

"Padfoot got kidnaped, he's not in his bed, hurry," Harry said desperately pulling on his grandmother's arm.

Accalia chuckled.

"Sirius is just fine, he and the others had a few errands to run. They should be back soon though," she said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But the sun just woke up," said Ron puzzled.

"It was a very important errand," Accalia replied smiling.

"Where did they go," asked Hermione curiously.

"They had to run to Diagon Alley to get a few things," she said with a definitely secretive glimmer in her eyes.

"What are they buying," asked Harry interested.

"Who wants to help me get breakfast ready," Accalia asked evasively.

Harry, Ron and Hermione's enthusiasm was overwhelming. Making breakfast that morning was full of activity. The children were so energetic that it was almost impossible for Accalia to keep up. When James, Lily Remus, Olivia, Sirius and Victoria walked through the backdoor she saw Harry glance at them briefly before turning back to the food.

"Hi guys, do you think you would like to walk down to the park with us," Victoria asked as she and the others placed numerous shopping bags on the long table.

Hermione and Ron glimpsed back at the group smiling at each other, but turned back quickly.

"Sorry Tori, but we're having breakfast with Grams right now," Harry said pretending he was completely uninterested in their trip to the park.

Hermione and Ron giggled. Harry looked back again grinning like the cat who swallowed the canary, then he turned back to the food pretending to be completely engrossed in examining an apple. Accalia couldn't help but smile at Harry's newfound playful nature. If someone had told her that the fragile, abused little boy Harry had been when he arrived in their time would become the type of child that enjoyed mischievously teasing his family she probably wouldn't have believed it. She only hoped that Harry would stay that way forever. Accalia's stomach was in knots over having to send Harry home to those awful people, but she knew her husband was right. Harry didn't belong in this time and it wasn't fair to keep them there.

James, Remus and Sirius shared a look and crept up on the children and started tickling them mercilessly. Olivia, Lily and Victoria watched the interaction with amusement. Then when Accalia's sons had paused to allow the children to breathe Harry started to tickle his godfather. In all honesty Sirius wasn't really ticklish, but he laughed anyway so as not to discourage the small boy.

"What a very clever godson I have. I suppose that you fancy yourself a little joker do you?"

"Yup," said Harry with the rather satisfied smirk.

"We _are_ funny," said Ron happily.

"Yeah, we're silly Marauders," said Hermione still giggling.

James stared at Lily with an expression that clearly stated:_ Did you here what _your_ children just said?_ Unfortunately for James, Lily was quite unsympathetic. In fact she seemed to think that_ her _children were indeed very comical.

"You see what happens when they're exposed to you for too long," she said examining her fingernail.

"You brought this on yourself," said Victoria nonchalantly.

"Don't look at me," said Olivia when Remus turned to her.

"So this is how it's going to be is it? Well I hate to break it to you mate, but you're coming to the park whether you like it or not," Sirius said feigning a commanding tone of voice.

Remus seized Ron and began steering him out the door. James carefully picked up Hermione and carried her over his shoulder. Accalia wasn't sure how he had done it, but she watched in amazement as Sirius grabbed Harry and carried him out under his arm like a briefcase.

"Bye Grams," said Harry happily as they headed out the door.

Accalia could barely contain her laughter until after they left.

"Are the kids gone yet," asked Aidan poking his head into the kitchen.

"They just left," Accalia replied rifling through the shopping bags. "Everything's here."

"Let's get started then, we only have a few hours to get everything ready," said Aidan helping his wife empty out the bags

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione had another full day. They played for a few hours at the park, but spent the better part of the day at the zoo and then went to the circus after that. Most people would tell the teenagers that they were over compensating and they would be right of course. The way James saw it was that this would be Harry's and maybe even Ron's last happy experiences for Merlin knows how long and they just wanted to make the most of it. Besides no one ever died from having too good a time at the circus.

When the group returned home that evening around six o'clock Harry, Ron and Hermione were loaded up with souvenirs and they were half a sleep. At least until James turned on the light and they were able to get a good look at the room. The entire house was decorated from floor to ceiling and it seemed that no expense had been spared. Harry giggled when he saw that the kitchen table had been placed in the parlor and had been weighted down with platter after platter of snacks, sweets and a few pitchers of pumpkin juice.

"That doesn't go there," he snickered.

The party was small, but was quite enjoyable nonetheless. Harry and his friends stayed up well after bedtime dancing, laughing, playing, singing songs and eating until they couldn't even look at another morsel of food. Everyone wished the time would just stand still so that the next day would never come. But no amount of magic could grant them their desires, so reluctantly James carried a sleeping Harry to the nursery knowing full well that it would be the last time.

The next morning was chaotic with activity. Aidan spent most of the early part of that morning looking up as much information about the solstice spell as he possibly could. As well as casting some protection charms on all three children that would, among other things, prevent Death Eaters from removing them from their proper time in the future. Accalia busied herself by doing laundry and packing an insane amount of socks for the children to take home with them. James, Sirius, Lily, Victoria, Remus and Olivia were sticking very close to Harry, Hermione and Ron as if they would evaporate without warning.

At 10:30 Dumbledore arrived in the Potters fireplace, prompt as usual, much to the dismay of his recently graduated pupils and without even a few minutes downtime. The preparations for sending Harry, Ron and Hermione home began.

"... No one but the six of you, myself, Hagrid and a few trusted staff members will remember their visit here..."

"Professor, can't they stay a little while longer? It's almost Harry's birthday!" Sirius said, trying the millionth thing he could think of to try and keep the trio with them, just like James, Remus, Olivia, Victoria and Lily had done. He had not only grown attached to them, he had grown to love each of them. However, just like the other 99,999 times, he failed, because Professor Dumbledore and Aidan knew that the six of them would just try and keep Harry, Hermione and Ron forever.

"That's okay, Padfoot, Dudley would just take the presents away from me anyway," Harry informed him, the sadness evident in his voice.

Lily was very weepy when saying goodbye. Not only that, she refused to let go of them and it took Aidan, Dumbledore and James's combined efforts to pull them apart. Even the wiry Olivia shed a few tears. As for Victoria, she couldn't think of anything to say, so she just kept hugging them repeatedly. Sirius's parting words to the trio were to inform Dudley that he had better start being nicer to them, or Padfoot would bite him in the leg.

Remus could not find the words to express everything the trio had given him. In the end, he settled for giving them all great big hugs and giving each of them a werewolf tooth pendant he had fashioned for them engraved with their nicknames.

"There," he said, after placing each one around a child's neck. "These will remind you that you are brave Marauders until we see you again... Don't worry, Dudley can't take these away."

Remus stepped back, and James stepped forward. He got down on one knee to look at Harry and they hugged, but for a long time James said nothing.

"Don't be scared of going back, your grandfather promised me he would give your aunt and uncle a talking to," James said matter-of-factly.

"Okay Daddy," said Harry mildly.

A very somber Accalia led Harry over to his friends who were waiting anxiously to see if the spell would work. Hermione was in tears, but not because she wanted to see her mother. This time she was in tears because she didn't want to say goodbye. Desperately she raced over and clung to Lily as if her life depended on it. Through a mouthful of tears she begged Lily to come with them. Just as tearfully Lily said it wasn't possible and set Hermione down next to Harry and promised that she would see them again soon.

Ron was a mess. He was finally around people who didn't think of him as a dreadful mistake and now he had to leave them. But he had to be strong for Harry. At least Ron could be with Mrs. Figg and the cats, Harry was forced to go back to the Dursleys. Trying to focus on something happy, Ron remembered what James, Remus and Sirius were always telling him ever since they had found out about Ron's real family, that he was a part of their family and as long as he remembered that he would be all right. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Aidan and Professor Dumbledore raised their wands.

"Hey Harry," James said, as Professor Dumbledore and Aidan cast the spell to send them home.

"What?"

"I love you, Bright Eyes."

In a haze of swirling white light the trio left behind a room full of people who were changed forever. For a long time no one spoke. There was nothing to be said. All that was left of Harry, Ron and Hermione were empty feelings and many questions. Dejectedly James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Victoria and Olivia left the room. Accalia and Aidan wished they could comfort the group, but there was nothing that they could say that would fill the void where the children had been. Huddled together in James's room Lily asked the question that was foremost on everyone's mind.

"Do you think they'll be okay," she asked dolefully.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Dad hasn't let us down before," said Sirius, though his statement lacked a certain amount of confidence.

James didn't seem convinced at all and when Lily asked the question specifically to him, James took quite a while to respond.

"I don't know Lils, I just don't know," James replied finally.

* * *

_1984 one-week after Harry, Ron and Hermione return home._

It was Saturday and Harry was cleaning up after Dudley when there was a knock at the door and Harry went to answer it before his aunt could yell at him to do so. For as long as Harry had lived at the Dursleys he had never once had a visitor, so naturally he assumed that it was just a neighbor who had come to borrow a cup of sugar or perhaps someone who was lost on their way to see their great Aunt Ethel or maybe someone who was there to ask for a donation. Therefore he was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door and saw a tall, but burly man with messy black hair that was starting to turn gray on top.

"GRANDDAD," Harry squealed happily.

Aidan responded by embracing Harry in an enormous bear hug, telling Harry in a husky voice that he missed the boy unbelievably.

"Granddad, it wasn't that long ago, I've only been gone a week," Harry reminded his grandfather.

"You're right," Aidan chuckled. "How silly of me."

Before Harry could say anything else his aunt and uncle came out of the kitchen to see who Harry was talking to. "Good morning, Petunia and Vernon Dursley I assume," Aidan asked pleasantly.

"That's right," responded Uncle Vernon gruffly.

"Harry, your grandmothers in the garden, why don't you go out and say hello," Aidan suggested waiting for his grandson to hurry outside before addressing the man and woman again. "My name is Aidan Potter, I'm Harry's grandfather. I think we need to talk."

**THE END**

* * *

Author wipes brow: well that's flat anyone feel sorry for Vernon and his pet Giraffe nah me either. Don't worry you'll see what happens next in the sequel. The title is **reunion with darkness** look for it soon.

This you last chance to review go on you know you have an idea you want me to hear. go on click the button


End file.
